Lelked sorsa
by banjuli
Summary: A tragikus éjszakán, mikor Voldemort kioltotta Lily és James Potter életét, történt valami. Valami, amitől Harry Potter elvesztette a varázserejét, és ezzel a varázsvilág megkapta megmentőjét, de egyből el is veszítette azt. Vagy mégsem?
1. Chapter 1

_**Surrey gyászba borul**_

_Ma, 13 óra 5 perckor robbanás rázta meg megyénk külterületét. A több mint 1000 embert foglalkoztató Grunnings fúrógyár földszinti hangárjában az egyik gép, aminek a folyó vizsgálatok szerint mechanikai rendszerébe feltehetően idegen anyag került, berobbant, ezzel eltömítve a földalatti szint vészkijáratát, ahol a csomagolás és raktározás folyt. Mivel az épület szerkezete megbomlott, félő volt, hogy összedől. A felsőbb régió evakuálása sikeresen megtörtént, de az alsóba beragadtak a munkások, és mire odaért a tűzoltóság, a gyár végképp eltemette őket. Becslések szerint 250-en lelték e balesetben halálukat, bár a romok között mentőcsapatok még az esetleges túlélők után kutatnak. Mi pedig reménykedünk._

_Rose Templ, Surrey Express_

Ugyan ezen a napon, kilométerekkel arrébb sietős léptek zaja verte fel a nyáron oly elhagyatott iskola nyugalmát.

McGalagony professzor, a máskor mindig nyugodt és méltóságteljes tanerő most zaklatott arccal, és lobogó talárral igyekezett Roxfort igazgatójának irodája felé.

- Spero – mondta a bejáratot őrző kőszörnynek a jelszót, ami erre félrelépve útjára engedte. Rálépett a mozgó lépcsőre, majd nem bírva annak lassúságát fürgén szedte a lábát felfelé. Türelmetlenül kopogott a helyiség ajtaján, majd a bebocsátó feleletet meg sem várva benyitott.

- Albus! Beszélnünk kell!

- Á, Minerva. Egy pillanat, és a tiéd vagyok - mondta, majd visszafordult a kandallóhoz, amiben egy fej lebegett. - Alastor, most menj a Grimmauld térre, és szólj Perselusnak, hogy új fejlemények vannak az ügyünkben.

- Milyen ügyben? – kérdezte gyanakvóan a volt auror.

- Az csak rá és rám tartozik. Ha ideje lesz, titeket is beavatunk, de addig ne kérdezősködj.

- Rendben barátom. Én csak teszem, amit mondasz. Teszem, amit mondasz… - szólt Mordon fejcsóválva, miközben eltűnt a tűzből.

Dumbledore felállt a kandalló mellől, és az íróasztala mögé ült, ami elé időközben látogatója is elhelyezkedett.

- Miről lenne szó? - kérdezte érdeklődő tekintettel. Ritkán látta ennyire feldúltnak alkalmazottját.

- Új név jelent meg a Könyvben, Albus – felelte az, kissé már lehiggadva.

- És mire ez a nagy izgalom? Hisz a Roxfort Nagykönyvében szinte minden nap feltűnik egy új kis varázslópalánta neve…

- De ez most más! – szakította félbe McGalagony. Majd jelentőségteljesen fúrta pillantását a másikéba. – Az új „varázslópalántánk" 24 éves.

Ez azért még az igazgatót is meglepte. Felvont szemöldökkel hátradőlt székében, és félholdalakú szemüvege fölül fürkészte beszélgetőpartnerét. Érezte, hogy a történetnek itt még nincs vége.

- Albus, hatalmasat tévedtünk annak idején! Az újonnan bekerült név ugyanis Harry Potteré.

- Az nem lehet, Minerva! Ő elvesztette a varázserejét több mint 23 éve…- a második mondatot már csak suttogta, és látszott rajta, hogy gondolatok cikáznak a fejében, ahogy megpróbál magyarázatot keresni a jelenségre.

Nem értette. Tisztán, és kitörölhetetlenül emlékezett arra a napra, ami az időleges békét hozta a varázsvilágra, és teljes katasztrófát a Potter családra.

_Miután hallotta, mi történt, maga indult Godric's Hollow-ba, hogy esetleges túlélők után kutasson. Mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülést érzett Harry életben maradása miatt, miközben majd megszakadt a szíve közeli barátai holttestét látva. Észrevette az égővörös villám alakú sebhelyet a gyerek homlokán, és tudta, hogy az egy örök bélyeg, a szörnyű történések billoga, egy átokheg. Neki is volt egy, megismerte. A fejében összerakta a történteket, és már látta, hogy a kezében tartott kis csoda túlélte azt, amit még senki sem, ezzel egy olyan terhet véve vállára, amit soha nem kívánt volna neki. Mikor kibotorkált a kicsivel a kezében a romok közül, hogy megnézze, máshol megsérült-e, már érezte, hogy nagy baj van._

_Egy erősebb mágus képes észlelni a környezetében a varázslattal bírókat, de ő most ezt a gyermeket a kezében tartva nem érzett semmit. Ez eddig nem így volt. Hiába volt ilyen fiatal, a kis Harryből már születése óta sugárzott a varázserő. Most pedig semmi, hiába koncentrál még jobban. Csak egy békésen alvó csecsemőt lát, apja kócos fekete hajának, anyja szépmetszésű orrának emlékének hordozóját, valakit, aki még nem szokott le az ujja szopogatásáról. Remélte, hogy álmaiban egy szebb világban jár. Ő ugyanis ezt a helyzetet elég kilátástalannak találta. Egy apró jele sincs, hogy nem egy muglit szorít magához. A szíve nem akarta elhinni, de az esze már tudta a szörnyű igazságot._

_Ebben az állapotban talált rá Hagrid, a romok mellett állva, egy rongycsomót magához szorítva._

_- Dumbledore professzor! Igaz? Tényleg meghaltak? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon a félóriás._

_- Igen, igazak a hírek. Csak Harry élte túl - hallatszott egy öregember halk, megtört hangja. Nyoma sem volt benne most az erőnek, pajkosságnak, derűlátásnak, amik egyébként az igazgató sajátjai. És ez jobban megijesztette Hagridet, mint a romos ház látványa._

_- Professzor Úr – érintette meg óvatosan pártfogójának vállát. - Tehetek Önért valamit? Csak szólnia kell._

_- Igen, Rubeus. Egy fontos feladatot bízok rád, és tudom, hogy tökéletesen teljesíted majd - mondta kihúzva magát Dumbledore. Hangjába visszaköltözött egy kevés régi eltökéltségéből - Vidd Harryt Surreybe, azon belül Little Whingingbe, és ott keresd meg a Privet Drive-ot, ahol majd én várok rátok._

_- De Professzor! Miért nem maga viszi oda a kicsit? Hisz ha úgyis oda megy…- mondta bizonytalanul Hagrid._

_- Nekem még előtte el kell intéznem valamit. És tudom, mennyire szereted ezt a gyereket. Vidd, és útközben végy búcsút tőle, barátom. Valószínűleg hosszú ideig nem láthatod viszont._

_- Ezt hogy érti, Uram? Hová kerül most, ahol nem kereshetem?- kérdezte a hatalmas ember, miközben a könnyeivel küzdött annak gondolatára, hogy még a kicsit is elveszíti._

_Dumbledore látta rajta az elkeseredést, de nem tudott neki vigaszt nyújtani. Nem nyújthatott. Magának sem tudott…_

_- Hidd el, így lesz a legjobb. A rokonaihoz kerül. Ott szeretni fogják, lesz egy normális élete. Ha a sors is úgy akarja, akkor még viszontláthatod._

_- Rendben, ha Ön így véli. Biztosan igaza van -, mondta, majd átvette a gyermeket főnökétől, és elindult vele a ott váró motor felé._

_Felült rá, maga elé kötözte Harryt, majd elmerülve a békés kis arcban való vizsgálódásban, tűnődve szólalt meg, szinte csak magának beszélve:_

_- De oly sok fájdalmas veszteség ez egy napra…- majd beindítva a motort felszállt a felhők közé, hogy teljesítse fontos, de számára gyászos feladatát._

_- És még csak nem is sejted, a veszteség mértékét, barátom. Nem is sejted… Adja Merlin, hogy tévedjek - mondta, majd egy halk pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt._

Emlékezett arra is, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, visszatért az iskolába, hogy bizonyosságot szerezzen feltevése helyességéről. Belenézett a szóban forgó Könyvbe, izgulva, mintha csak az akaratával tudná befolyásolni a benne leírt dolgokat. De nem tudta. Az 1980-ban született varázserővel bíró gyermekek névsorából ki volt húzva az egykor vastaggal szedett név: Harry Potter, és mellé volt írva egy rövid megjegyzés, miszerint _Varázserejét elvesztette mágikus trauma útján_.

Dumbledore-ban akkor egy világ omlott össze. Órákig ült a könyv mellett magába roskadva. A máskor életszeretetet, határtalan erőt és magabiztosságot sugárzó, csillogó szemű ember, akit mindenki az évszázad legerősebb világos mágusának, és az elesettek, kitaszítottak mentorának tartott, akkor és ott csak egy öregember volt, könnyáztatta szemmel, temérdek év, és probléma súlyával a vállán, és egy újabb hibával maga mögött, ami emberek életét tette tönkre. Neki kellett volna a titokgazdának lennie, akkor Voldemort sosem jut a Potter család nyomára, és neki nem száradna a lelkén egy ártatlan gyermek jövőjének tönkretétele. Mert bár az esze tudta, hogy Harry Potter mugliként is teljes életet élhet, varázslóként a szíve úgy érezte, hogy ez az igazi lét. Amit a gyermektől most elvettek. Arra is emlékezett, hisz azóta minden napját, percét, döntését meghatározta, hogy milyen fogadalmat tett ott, abban a kis teremben, a Könyv fölött ülve.

„_James, Lily, és mindenki, akinek Voldemort, ez a szörnyeteg tönkretette az életét. Kicsi Harry! Esküszöm, hogy minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy kipusztítsam a világból a sötétséget, legyen az megtestesülve Voldemort, vagy más evilági démon képében. Amíg erőmből futja, nem hagyom, hogy mások is a ti sorsotokra jussanak!"_

És most, egy apró reménysugár. Egy kis megnyugvás megfáradt lelkének, ami Voldemort megállíthatatlan visszatérése óta még jobban sajog.

De hogy történhetett? Hogy nem érzékelte sem ő, sem a Könyv Harry mágiáját? Mert ha most ott van, akkor annak idején is ott volt. Varázserő nem tér csak úgy vissza. Ha elveszett, vége. Nincs esély a visszafordításra.

Mi van, ha a gyermek annyira megijedt, hogy tudat alatt úgy érezte, el kell rejtenie magát? Ha a mágiája kifeszített egy pajzsot, ami nem engedte át a varázslatokat? Ehhez ugyan hatalmas erő kell, de a gyermekek maguk a csodák, nem tudni, mi mindenre képesek. És Harrynek meg lett volna ehhez a képessége. Sajnos a kiváltó ok is… Eddig soha nem oldotta fel a pajzsot, mert nem tudott róla, és arról sem, hogy milyen előnyökhöz jutna nélküle.

Akkor most mi történhetett, hogy mégis megtette? Reméljük, semmi végzetes…

- Albus! Mit tegyünk most? Mi történhetett szerinted? - szakította félbe gondolatai áradását az eddig türelmesen várakozó McGalagony professzor.

Az igazgató már el is felejtette, hogy ott van. Belemerült a fájdalmas emlékekbe. Most megpróbálta összefogalmazni sejtéseit.

- Tényleg hatalmasat tévedtünk, Minerva. De mentségünkre legyen mondva, még soha nem fordult elő, hogy egy egyéves gyermek képes lett volna leárnyékolni a mágiáját mind a Könyv, mind mások elől, így nem is gondolhattunk rá. Pedig valószínűleg ez történt. Harry varázsereje teljes birtokában volt, és van. És hogy mit teszünk most? Megkeressük, és visszahozzuk. Vissza a saját világába, ahonnan tévedésből száműztük egy évesen.

Ekkor kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől, és Perselus Piton, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola bájitaltan tanára nyitott be az irodába. A bebocsátást meg sem várva. Úgy tűnik, ez egy ilyen nap. Mindenki rohan…

- Minerva! - biccentett oda az újonnan érkezett baljós jelenség kollégájának, majd főnökéhez fordult - Albus, jöttem, amint tudtam. Mi hír az ügyünkről?

- Üdvözöllek, Perselus, épp időben. Hagyd az ügyet, most egy mindennél fontosabb feladatom van számodra.

- Hallgatlak - jött a szűkszavú felelet, hisz a férfi el sem tudta képzelni, mi lehet fontosabb Voldemort horcruxainál.

- Menj Surreybe, de inkognitóban, és keresd meg Harry Pottert. A nagynénjééknél kezdheted a kutatást. Majd megadom a címet. Keresd meg, avasd be a varázsvilág létezésébe, és hozd ide. Érted? Nagyon fontos, hogy baj nélkül ide jusson. Ő az utolsó reményünk. Emlékszel a jóslatra? Mégis Ő az. Ma varázsolt.

- De hisz ez lehetetlen!- mondta döbbenten Piton.

- Mi is azt hittük, Perselus. De megjelent a neve a Roxfort Főkönyvében. Varázsló.

- Ha ez igaz, Albus, akkor tényleg van még remény! – mondta komor arcán ritkán feltűnő mosolyainak egyikével, ami nem tartott sokáig – De álljunk csak meg! Miért én? Nincs túl jó múltam a családjával, és nem hiszem, hogy én lennék a megfelelő arra, hogy bevezessem a varázsvilágba. Nem vagyok egy bizalomgerjesztő alak, és kedves meg végképp nem. Menjen Weasley, vagy Lupin. Vagy akár Minerva.

- Nem, neked kell menned. Te vagy a legjobb kémünk, és itt most szükség lesz a gyakorlatodra. Veled érezném a legnagyobb biztonságban. És bízom benne, hogy a régi sérelmeidet félre tudod tenni, hisz ő csak egy ártatlan fiatal, aki nehéz időszakon fog keresztül menni.

- Rendben. Megyek, és megkeresem. De ettől még nem kell örülnöm a feladatnak. Egy óra múlva jövök a címért, addig összekészülök - mondta, majd maga mögött lebegő éjfekete talárral kiviharzott a szobából.

Dumbledore elgondolkodó arccal nézett utána, majd McGalagony professzorhoz fordult.

- Remélem jól döntöttem, Minerva. Csak őt küldhettem. Legszívesebben magam mentem volna, de még rengeteg tennivaló vár rám az érkezésükig. Fel kell készülnöm minden eshetőségre…


	2. Requiem egy családért

Még ennyi idő után is él a remény

_**Még ennyi idő után is él a remény?**_

_A fúrógyári katasztrófa óta folyik a romok átkutatása Surreyben, de tegnapig nem találtak túlélőt. Ma délelőtt azonban, egy mentőkutya segítségével a rengeteg törmelék alól előástak egy 24 éves fiatalembert, akinek a kiszáradáson és a sokkon kívül más baja nem esett. Kórházba szállították, ahol két napos ágynyugalmat rendeltek el neki. Harry Potter nem kívánt nyilatkozni lapunknak. A dolog egyik érdekessége, hogy a szóban forgó személy a gyár egyik vezérigazgatójának, Vernon Dursleynak az unokaöccse. A másik, és legfontosabb, hogy miként élhette túl a több tonna rázúduló súlyt egyetlen sérülés nélkül. Csoda? Vagy reménykedhet az a több mint száz család is, akiknek még nem találták meg a hozzátartozójukat?  
Surrey gyászol, de valahol egy család köszönetet mond a Mindenhatónak, hogy szerettüket megkímélte. A bizonytalanságban élők pedig azért kögyörögnek, bárcsak az övékkel is megtenné ezt. Szívből kívánom nekik._

_Rose Templ, Surrey Express_

A kórházban egy férfi lemondó sóhajjal hajította le az éjjeliszekrényére az aznapi újságot. Mégis ki mondana hálát érte Istennek? Ki maradt? Hisz mind ott voltak abban a pokolban. Látta, ahogy a mennyezet…

De nem! Nem akart erre gondolni. Nem szabad erre gondolnia! Nem, ha ép ésszel szeretné eltölteni hátralévő éveit.

Az újságot is ezért kezdte el olvasni. Hogy másra figyeljen. Erre a saját nevét látja benne viszont, mint ha egy kis csoda lenne. Pedig ő nem érzi magát annak. Inkább megtörtnek, és elhagyatottnak.

Ekkor lépett be a szobájába egy nővér. Óránként jönnek, nagyon figyelnek rá. Sajnálják. Pedig ő csak nyugtot szeretne.

- Á, Mr Potter! Látom, megtalálta az újságot, amit odakészítettem Önnek. Hogy érzi magát? Hatott a fájdalomcsillapító? – kérdezte a nő halk, jóságos hangon. Mintha egy dühöngő őrülthöz, vagy egy haldoklóhoz beszélne. Ezt biztos tanítják nekik…

- Mikor mehetek végre haza, asszonyom? – szólalt meg rekedten. Nem csoda, két napig feküdt a romok alatt étlen, szomjan, fejében elhunyt barátai sikolyait hallva újra, és újra. Néha, mikor már nem bírta tovább, csak ordított, ameddig el nem vesztette az eszméletét. Akkor legalább nem emlékezett, és nem álmodott. Ott nyugalomra talált.

- Hívjon csak Dorisnak, uram, és holnap délután már haza is mehet – zökkentette ki a nő merengéséből, ami nem is volt baj. Csak ne ezzel az idegesítő hangsúllyal tenné… - Addig is itt az esti gyógyszeradagja. Altató és ásványi-anyag pótló. Szüksége van mindkettőre.

Harry fáradtan meredt a nőre. Ennyi bogyót még életében összesen nem evett, mint itt egy nap alatt. Bár ez talán gyerekkora sanyarú körülményeit is jellemezte.

Az ápoló is bámult rá. Ahogy mindenki, a baleset óta. Egy vállig érő, hollófekete hajú, smaragdzöld szemű férfit láthatott, furcsa sebhellyel a homlokán, aki a rakodómunkák alatt megizmosodott, és a maga 185 centiméterével eléggé kitöltötte a keskeny kórházi ágyat. Hunyorítva, és homlokráncolva próbálta kivenni beszélgetőpartnerét, mivel kontaktlencséjét levették mikor ide került.

- Rendben, Doris. Nem hagyna magamra? Elmegyek zuhanyozni, aztán beveszem a gyógyszereket, ígérem.

- Nos, elvileg meg kellene várnom, hogy biztosan beveszi e… - mondta végre normális hangon az ápoló. – De ha megígéri, akkor nem lehet belőle gond. Csak aztán tessék tényleg aludni!

- Köszönöm! – felelte hálásan a férfi, és elmosolyodott.

A smaragd tekintet felcsillant, a nővér pedig ábrándosan sóhajtozva hagyta el a szobát.

Mikor Harry hallotta az ajtó csukódását, egyből elkomorodott. Itt kell töltenie az éjszakát. Ennek nem örült. Haza akart menni, be akart bújni az ágyába, és összegömbölyödve aludni. És reménykedni akart abban, hogy mikor felébred, ez az egész csak egy rossz álomnak fog bizonyulni.

Lemondóan felsóhajtott. Nem, ez nem igaz. Tudja, hogy megtörtént, hisz a romok alatt volt ideje ébresztgetnie magát, és mégsem történt meg a csoda. Mert az lenne az! Nem annyi, hogy ő túlélte, hanem ha egyáltalán meg se történt volna a katasztrófa…

Erőt vett magán, és felkelt az ágyból, bár még egy kissé szédült. Vagyis nem pontosan, de az az érzés hasonlított hozzá a leginkább. A baleset óta jelen van benne. Valami furcsa. Egy új dolog, ami eddig nem volt ott. De nem kellemetlen, hanem inkább csak szokatlan. Mintha egy erő feszegetné belülről. Egyszer látott egy filmet, amiben egy ufó előtört az emberből a hasfalán keresztül. Most már kezdi érteni, milyen szörnyen érezhette magát a pasas. De ez azért kicsit más.

Olyan, mint mikor egyszer ki akarta próbálni, milyen lehet vaknak lenni. Becsukta a szemét, és járkált maga elé kinyújtott kézzel. Persze mindennek neki ment, és végig érezte a késztetést arra, hogy kinyissa a szemét. Tudta, hogy akkor minden probléma megoldódik, nem horzsolja le a másik térdéről is a bőrt, és nem szerez egy harmadik púpot a fejére az állólámpától, de ő makacsul masírozott tovább vakon. De ott volt az a kis hang az agya hátsó, elnyomott szegletében, ami azt duruzsolta, hogy nyissa ki a szemét, lásson, képes rá.

Most is ott volt az a kis hang, de túl halk volt. Nem értette, mit akar.

Emlékezett a balesetre. Szakadt a mennyezet, ő meg csak bambult maga fölé tétlenül, hisz látta, hogy nincs kiút. Ekkor a hang, ami abban a percben nem suttogott, hanem süvöltött a fejében azt mondta, hogy bukjon le, és ő megtette. A következő dolog amire emlékszik, az a többiek sikolya, és egy érzés, hogy sugárzik belőle valami. Ekkor vesztette el először az eszméletét.

Miközben ezen töprengett, eljutott a fürdőszobáig. Két kézzel a mosdókagylóra könyökölt, és belenézett az a fölött lógó tükörbe.

- Ne gondolj arra a napra! Ne emlékezz! És főleg ne beszélj magadban, te marha! – utasította tükörképét, majd nyelvet öltöttek egymásra. – Még az kéne, hogy innen ne haza, hanem a rácsos ablakú Sárga Házba vigyenek…- motyogta még, miközben megmosta az arcát, hogy lehiggadjon.

Lassan levetkőzött, öregesen, mintha nem is 24, hanem 74 éves lenne. És annyinak is érezte magát…

Beállt a zuhany alá, majd legalább egy fél óráig folyatta magára a forró vizet, hátha az kiűzi tagjaiból és lelkéből ezt a dermedt állapotot.

Egy picit tényleg jobb lett. Megtörölközött, a haját is megpróbálta szárazra dörzsölni, de hát ez a hosszabb haj átka: lassabban szárad. A rövid viszont szerte-szétállt. Na jó, egy kicsit a nevelői orra alá is borsot akart törni a megnövesztésével…

Visszacsoszogott a szobába, és befeküdt az ágyba. Ahogy megígérte, bevette a gyógyszereket, majd az orráig húzta a takarót.

Gyorsan elaludt, és álmodott. Pedig azt nem akarta…

_- Ebédszüneeeet! – kiáltott Jo, egy harminc körüli rakodómunkás, és kipattanva a targoncából el is tűnt a lépcső irányába. Még hallották távolodó hangját – Enyém az epres pite!_

_A többiek nevetve követték. Felmentek a felsőbb szintre, majd ott az étkezőbe, ahol beálltak a sorba. Fürge barátjuk már az epres sütijét fogyasztva ücsörgött a szokásos helyükön._

_- Már megint fasírt… Mindig ez a kaja! Ti nem unjátok? – kérdezte panaszosan Kenneth, akit mindenki csak Létrának hívott 205 centis magassága miatt._

_- Ugyan már! Nincs is mindig ez. Csak hetente egyszer. Ha nem tetszik, ehetsz salátát… - mondta, a vállára csapva Harry._

_- Höhh, Buldózer! Te csak azért véded, mert Bess is a konyhán dolgozik – csattant egy tenyér most az ő vállán, és nevetés a háta mögött. – Amúgy meg egy jó munkás ember nem eszik zöldséget, mivel nem nyúl!_

_- Jól van, na! Csak egy ajánlat volt. Azt eszik, amit akar…- mondta a magas fekete hajú férfi, hátha leszállnak a témáról. Bevált. Ezután előjöttek a vadabbnál vadabb étkeztetési tanácsok a konyhásoknak, akik kacagva hallgatták az álmodozásukat, és egy-egy merészebb ötletnél a fakanalat lengették a vakmerő illető felé. Mikor mindenki kivette a maga fasírtját, és krumplipüréjét, letelepedtek Jo mellé, aki már lassan be is falta a saját adagját._

_- Harr! Este jössz te is? – kérdezte teli szájjal Arti, a vézna, alacsony műszerész, aki figyelemreméltó lábmunkájával érdemelte ki csapatkapitányi helyét a focicsapatban, amelyik szerda esténként szokott összejárni egy másik társasággal, baráti mérkőzéseket tartava._

_- Ki nem hagynám! Múltkor a kötelező havi vacsora miatt nem mentem. Vigyázni kell ugyebár a látszatra… - tette hozzá gúnyosan. Valóban, Dursleyék nagyon ügyelnek, hogy az utcában lakók és a munkatársak is azt higgyék, tartják a kapcsolatot szeretett unokaöccsükkel. Ennek az az eredménye, hogy elvárják, minden hónapban egyszer náluk vacsorázzon. Ez utoljára épp szerdára lett beütemezve. – Két hét múlva indul a Surrey-kupa. Minden gyakorlás ránk fér! Főleg rád, Bob! – mondta nevetve a vele szemben ülő, kissé testes, harminc fölötti munkatársának._

_- Miből lesz a cserebogár?! Nézd már, a kis taknyosnak hogy kinyílt a szája! Főnök! Magyarázd már el neki, hogy én vagyok a legjobb a csapatban, csak hagyni akarom őket is érvényesülni – mondta magabiztosan, az asztalfőn ülő raktárvezetőnek, akivel mind nagyon jó kapcsolatban voltak._

_- Ne szórakozz már, Bob! Még Martha is látja, hogy neked a fociban nem nagyon terem babér, pedig a feleségem aztán nem ért hozzá… - közölte vigyorogva az 50 éves férfi, és rákacsintott Harryre._

_Az asztalnál pedig kitört a röhögés, hisz mind tudták, hogy főnökné, mindannyiuk fogadott nagyija már azt is óriási teljesítménynek tartotta, ha valaki egy egyeneset tudott rúgni a labdába. Ha ő azt mondta valakire, hogy falábú, az már jelentett valamit…_

_Harry mosolyogva nézett körül. Igen. Ez az ő igazi családja. A család, amit 18 évesen talált meg, mikor Vernon nem támogatva továbbtanulását, inkább beajánlotta a gyárba dolgozni._

_- Tényleg Al! – szólt oda John a főnöknek. – Akkor hétvégén flekken nálatok? Áll még az időpont? Alig várom Martha csodás habos sütijét! – mondta ábrándozó tekintettel, kezét a hasára csúsztatva. Harrynek is nyelnie kellett egy nagyot, mert összefolyt a nyál a szájában a finomság említésére, és nem volt ezzel egyedül az asztalnál..._

_- Persze, a feleségem már felvásárolt egy fél italdiszkontot meg egy élelmiszerüzletet, hogy ezt az éhenkórász bandát lecsillapítsa hosszú távon. Mindenki tud jönni, ugye? A párotokat se hagyjátok otthon!_

_Az asztal körül felhangzottak a „Ki nem hagynám!", „Még szép, hogy ott leszünk!", meg „A fenébe, azt hittem lesz pip-show!" kaliberű felkiáltások, majd még további csipkelődések. Harry pedig magában eldöntötte, hogy most elhívja Besst, mert bár nem szereti, de kedveli, és még bármi kialakulhat közöttük. Azt tudta, hogy a lány szerelmes belé._

_- Hé, emberek! - hajolt pont ki az ételkiadó ablakon, akire gondolt. – Egy óra! Nem kéne mennetek?_

_Mindenki fejvesztve bekapta az utolsó pár falatját, és rohantak vissza dolgozni. Harry direkt utoljára maradt, és megszólította Besst._

_- Szia! Nem kísérnél el egy darabon? Sietnem kell, de kérdeznék valamit – lépett oda szégyenlősen._

_- Á! Szia! De, persze, egy pillanat – ajtócsapódás, majd megjelent a lány, már ormótlan fehér köpenye, és hajhálója nélkül. Meg kell hagyni csinos látványt nyújtott. Hosszú, fekete haj, nagy, égszínkék szemek, sportos alak, meglátszott, hogy esténként együtt jártak futni. Szótlanul lépkedtek egymás mellett, és már a lépcsőn mentek lefelé, mikor Harry még mindig nem mondott semmit._

_- Hm… Harry. Nem úgy volt, hogy beszélni szeretnél velem? Mert mennem kéne mosogatni… - mondta kedves mosollyal a lány._

_- De, persze! Ne haragudj, elméláztam… Csak azt szeretném kérdezni, hogy szombaton ráérsz-e, mert lesz ez a ramazuri Alnél, tudod, és gondoltam, hogy talán, mi… Tehát. Ööö… Eljönnél velem? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen, mikor már az öltözőszekrényénél jártak._

_- Örömmel, Harry! – válaszolt Bess csillogó szemmel. – Kell vinni valamit? Menyire öltözzek ki?_

_- Szerintem nem kell semmi. Ismered Marthát… Kötetlen baráti vacsi, öltözz kényelmesen – ajánlotta a férfi._

_- Hé, Buldózer! Szükség lenne rád a kettes kapunál! Persze, csak ha kiudvaroltad magad… - kiáltott oda nevetve valaki, akit nagy szerencséjére Harry nem ismert fel._

_- Huhh, mint hallod, mennem kell. Holnap találkozunk!_

_- Igen, holnap. Szia! – mondta a lány, majd megfordult, hogy elmenjen._

_De ekkor elszabadult a pokol…_

Harry Potter arra ébredt, hogy leesett az ágyról. Teljesen leizzadt, és hirtelen azt sem tudta, hol van. Megkönnyebbülve fogta fel, hogy álmodott, otthon van, és holnap megint mehet dolgozni.

Ez a kellemes állapot mindaddig tartott, míg észre nem vette, hogy nem a saját, Alék fölötti lakásának padlószőnyegén fekszik, hanem linóleumparkettán. Egy kórházban.

Hát mégis igaz. Meghaltak mind…

Al, akit magában apjává fogadott, aki elvitte kontaktlencsét venni, mikor megtudta, hogy Harrynek kilencéves kora óta ugyanaz a szemüvege van. Aki, mikor elköltözött a lánya Amerikába, felajánlotta neki a felettük lévő lakrész kibérlését. Aki a leghangosabban ünnepelt a nézőtéren, mikor ő gólt rúgott, és aki önként, ráhatás nélkül, szeretettel befogadta a családjába, pedig ezt a saját rokonai nem tették meg. Az első ember, aki figyelmen kívül hagyva Vernon bácsi szidalmait, meglátta az igazi Harryt. A becsületes, kitartó, nyíltszívű gyereket, aki az élet iskolájától túl sok tananyagot kapott egyszerre.

A fiúk, akiket a soha nem kapott testvér helyett testvérként szeretett. Akiknek kiönthette a szívét a munka utáni sörözések alkalmával. Akik mikor költözött, és nem volt pénze ágyra, szekrényre, hűtőre, mind megjelentek egy kis „aprósággal", ami otthon már úgyis „csak fogta a port". Akikkel megalapították a Péntek 13 nevű focicsapatot, minden alkalommal jót röhögve azon, hogy ha valaki megkérdezte, hogy ki rúgta a gólt, akkor azt válaszolhatták, hogy a 13-as. Akik minden alkalommal kiröhögték, mikor futva érkezett meg a 6 kilométerre lévő otthonától a munkahelyére, és akik „véletlenül" mindig pont arra jártak kocsival, mikor esett az eső, vagy a hó, és megkérdezték, hogy elvihetik e. Akikkel öröm volt dolgozni, mert összefogtak, és még a legnehezebb melók közben is majd hanyatt estek a röhögéstől…

És Bess. Akit ő hívott le magával, és most a roncsok alatt fekszik ő is. A kedves, aranyos lány, akivel estéként, miközben futottak egy pár kilométert, mindig remekül elbeszélgettek. Akinek egyedül volt teljes tudomása a Dursleyéknél töltött sanyarú éveiről, és aki erre emlékezve mindig extra adagot adott neki a menzán, és sokszor állított be egy- egy tál meleg étellel hétvégén is, semmit nem kérve érte. A lány, aki már láthatóan első perctől oda volt érte, és akinek soha nem viszonozta úgy az érzelmeit, mint kellett volna.

Már soha nem láthatja egyiküket sem. A mosolyukat, némelyikük csámpás járását, borostás arcát, vagy foghíjas vigyorát. Nem lesz több viccelődés, szerdai focimeccsek, hétvégi összejövetelek. Hogy néz a családjaik szemébe? Hogy fog nap, mint nap találkozni Marthával, tudva, hogy ezzel minden alkalommal felszakít benne egy mély sebet, a puszta látványával?

Harry Potter meggondolta magát. Nem akar haza menni. Annál még a Sárga Ház is jobb. Ott talán békét lelhetne újra. Békét, amit egy rövid időre megkapott, és amit egyből el is vettek tőle, amint túlságosan beleélte magát.

Békét, és felejtést akar. De az esze tudta, hogy ezt nem fogja tudni elfelejteni soha. Mert bár tragédiával végződött, élete legboldogabb időszaka volt. Ismét tovább kell lépnie. Tovább, előre, mindig előre, csak a szépre gondolva.

És ott, a kórház padlóján összegömbölyödve, sírástól feldagadt arccal, egy fekete hajú, zöld szemű, sebhelyes homlokú férfi végre álomtalan, békét hozó alvásba merülhetett…


	3. Kutatás és elõkészületek

Perselus Piton legszívesebben visszatért volna pincebeli kis laborjába, hogy kedvenc hobbijának élve bájitalokkal kísérletezzen

Perselus Piton legszívesebben visszatért volna pincebeli kis laborjába, hogy kedvenc hobbijának élve bájitalokkal kísérletezzen. Amíg a háborúban való kémkedése miatt fordulhatott elő ez egyre kevesebbszer, addig nem is háborgott. De most? Ahelyett, hogy valami fontosat tenne, egy kódorgó kölyköt kell megtalálnia, aki ráadásul biztos nagyképű, és elviselhetetlen, akárcsak apja volt…

Nincs neki ehhez türelme! Nem elég, hogy év közben el kell viselnie azt a rengeteg hozzá nem értő, és ráadásul teljesen érdektelen fiatalt, most még egy olyat is az ő pártfogásába helyeznek, akit neki kellene bevezetnie a varázsvilágba. Pont neki… Akit pályafutása első évében küldtek ki először és utoljára ezzel a feladattal egy mugli családhoz, ugyanis az előadása után a gyerek kijelentette, hogy ő nem szeretne egy vámpírtól tanulni, és sírva bemenekült a szobájába. Csak Dumbledore utólagos látogatása mentette meg a helyzetet. Azóta sem érti, mi baja lehetett a kölyöknek, ugyanis ő akkor igenis kitett magáért. Nem szidta, nem úgy beszélt vele, mint egy degenerálttal, még csak nem is vicsorgott, mikor a szülők ostobábbnál ostobább kérdésekkel bombázták, és mégis…

De most komolyan. Mit mondjon egy huszonnégy éves embernek, akit a mugli társadalmi elvárások szerint arra neveltek, hogy alapjaiban vessen el minden mágiával kapcsolatos felvetést?

Elképzelt egy pár lehetőséget:

_Bekopogtat az ajtón, és Potter nyitja ki._

_- Jó napot! – köszön fals mosollyal. – Mr Potterhez van szerencsém?_

_- Igen, szerencséje van…- veti oda James kiköpött hasonmása hanyagul, miközben az ajtón túl egy róla készült egész alakos festmény látható. – Mit akar?_

_- Csak el szeretném mondani, hogy létezik a mágia, és ön varázsló. Most pedig jöjjön velem, hogy teljesen idegen emberek közé vihessem, ahol majd kiteszik egy csomó halálos veszélynek, és…_

_Paff… Becsapódik horgas orra előtt a cseresznyefa ajtó._

_Bekopogtat, és egy fektébe öltözött, kopasz, „Nem vagyok rasszista, de…" feliratú pólót viselő, fekete tussal kihúzott zöld szemű suhanc nyit ajtót. Ő abban bízik, hogy nem őt keresi, de a homlokán lévő villám alakú sebhely mellett végigfutó „Potter" tetoválás szétoszlatja minden reményét._

_- Oszt beszélni is tudsz, denevér, vagy csak a telemicsodával próbá'kozná'? – kérdezi a jelenség, a döbbent csöndet félbeszakítva, valamin undorítóan kérődzve._

_Ebben a verzióban ő húzza be maga előtt az ajtót, sőt, kívülről még egy záró-varázslatot is rak rá…_

_Bekopogtat a bejáraton, és egy párnahuzatba öltözött, görnyedt tartású, lehajtott fejű fiú nyitja ki azt._

_- Maga Harry Potter? – kérdezi csodálkozva._

_Az alak még jobban összehúzza magát, és dadogva mondja: - Shh, U-uram, k-ké-kérem! E-ebben a há-házb-a-an nem sza-sza-bad a nevemet kkki-moo-ndani. Hi-hívjon Nyom-nyomo-rultnak, ahhh-hogy mi-mi-minndenkki. Miben állhatok a szo-szollgá-gálatára? Cipö-pőpu-puccolás? Vass-ssalás? Va-vaggy csak eggyszerr-rűen ru-ruggdosni sze-szerett-tne eggy kiccs-csit? Egy-egy szavába ke-kerrül… - kérdi alázatosan a Nyomorult._

_- Csak azt szeretném mondani, hogy varázsló vagy. Most el kell jönnöd velem._

_- Jaj, U-uram! Túl so-so-sokkra becsül e-enngemm! Nem ér-érdemle-lem me-egg, ho-hogy bárho-hovvá is e-el-elmenjek ma-magával._

Na jó, ez már túlzás. A megalázkodó Potter egy dolog, de _EZ_?

Miközben saját szórakoztatására mégis tovább képzeleg a helyzeten, megérkezik a Privet Drive 4 szám elé.

Na jó, az az igazság, hogy egy kissé kevésbé uniformizált környezetre számított. Semmi villám alakban haladó járda, és zöldre festett ablakkeret.

Odaér az ajtóhoz, és bekopogtat, miközben igyekszik a szokásosnál egy kicsivel emberbarátibb arckifejezést erőltetni magára.

Az ajtót nyitó személy reakciójából ítélve nem sikerült…

A résben, amekkorára kitárták a bejáratot, egy szem volt látható, meg egy fél arc, a többi testrész valószínűleg nem fért a látóterébe.

- Elnézést a zavarásért. Harry Pottert keresem. Jó helyen járok? – kérdezte magához képest udvariasan.

- Maga is újságíró? Megmondtam a munkatársának is, hogy már nem itt lakik. Különben is, még a kórházban van. Ott keresse! Minket ne zaklassanak! – hadarta el feldúlva, majd becsapta az ajtót. Perselus kiváló érzékeivel még hallotta, ahogy azt mondja: - Mi olyan nagy szám benne? Egyszerűen csak túlélt egy balesetet. De olyan, mintha ezzel is csak minket akarna idegesíteni…

A bájitaltan tanár megütközött. Újságíró? Baleset? Túlél? Kórház? _Mi folyik itt?_

Sürgősen szereznie kell egy napilapot!

* * *

- Ron! Nyisd ki az ajtót, csöngettek!

- De drágám! A két fogó épp a cikeszért verekszik! Most nem érek rá!

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! Épp a lányodat fürdetem! Igenis felállsz, és kinyitod azt a vacak ajtót!

- Jól van már, jól van… - motyogta rosszkedvűen a férj. – Azért a Biliust felhozni övön aluli ütés volt! – kiáltott fel az emeltre, miközben már a bejárat felé tartott.

- Bilius, Bilius, Bilius!- hallatszott föntről egy kislány kacagásokkal tarkított kántálása.

- Hermione! – üvöltött az emlegetett, mint egy sebzett oroszlán. – Most örülsz?

A vörös hajú, magas férfi nyugalmat erőltetett vonásaira, és kitárta az ajtót.

- Á, Dumbledore professzor! Jöjjön be! Mi szél hozta? – kérdezte meglepődve, mikor meglátta, ki áll a küszöbön.

- Ronald, drága fiam. Olyan hihetetlen, hogy csak meg szerettem volna látogatni imádott keresztlányom? – mosolygott rá az öreg, soha nem látott vidám csillogással a szemében. Ahogy Ron előreengedve ment utána, még azt is észrevette, hogy mintha könnyedebben is lépkedne. Mintha tíz évet fiatalodott volna.

- Nem hihetetlen, csak szokatlan. Általában nem állít be bejelentés nélkül csak úgy…

- Most sem ez a helyzet, sajnos. Egy hatalmas kérésem lenne hozzátok. De ezt inkább majd bájos nejed jelenlétében. Mi újság a hivatalban? Alastortól hallom, hogy egy új ügyre vagytok ráállítva – tért át más témára volt igazgatója.

- Igen, most épp mi koslatunk Bellatrix után. Nem értem, miért hiszik, hogy ha az egyik csoport eredménytelen, majd a másik hipp-hopp megtalálja… - csóválta a fejét lemondóan a férfi. Egy kisebb elit auror-különítmény tagja volt.

- Ne légy hitetlen, fiam. Hidd el nekem, csodák vannak, és remény is. Mindig – paskolta meg a vállát nyugtatóan az idősebb férfi. – És hol az én imádnivalón angyali Brianám? – emelte fel a hangját, amire válaszként egy hangos sikkantás jött.

- Albi bácsi! – hallatszott, majd apró lábak dobogása kíséretében megjelent egy kicsi lányka, törölközőbe burkolózva. – Albi bácsi! Hoztál nekem valamit? Ugye hoztál? Citjompoj? – nézett rá reménykedve, megnevettetve ezzel mind a szobában ülő férfiakat, mind akkor belépő anyját.

- Jó estét, professzor. Briana, kicsikém, ezt már megbeszéltük. Először köszönni illik, aztán szépen meg kell várni, míg a vendég veled foglalkozik. Ne légy mohó! – oktatta ki lányát a kinyúlt, vízfoltos ruhákat viselő, hullámos barna hajú asszony.

- Ne fedd meg, Hermione. Egy öregembereknek oly üdítő látni a fiatalok múlhatatlan nyüzsgését, és örömét – mondta Dumbledore, miközben az ölébe vette a kislányt. – Briana, drágám. Nem emlékszem, hoztam e neked valamit. Légy oly jó, és kutasd át a zsebeimet, hátha van ott valami kedvedre való – javasolta kacsintva.

A kislány csillogó szemmel, mohón állt neki a talár módszeres átvizsgálásának.

- Most, hogy már mind itt vagytok, beszélnék jövetelem valódi okáról. A napokban történt valami, ami alapjaiban rendíti meg a közelmúltunkat. Mindenki ismeri a kis Harry Potter történetét, a Gyilkos Átok túlélésétől, a varázsereje elvesztéséig. Ha jól emlékszem, Hermione, te a Ravasz szintű Mágiatörténet esszédet is ebben a témában írtad – nézett kérdően az asszonyra.

- Igen. A Kis Túlélő Tragédiája címmel. Szomorú történet. Egyetlen nap leforgása alatt vesztette el családját, és létének esszenciáját.

Közben a kislány ujjongva találta meg keresztapja zsebében egy unikornis kicsinyített, mozgó mását. Egy „Jajj, Albi bácsi! Ez olyan tündéji!" kiáltással lelkesen nyálas puszikat nyomott a szakállas arcra, és leugorva a földre ki is próbálta új játékát.

- Most viszont úgy néz ki, hogy hatalmasat tévedtünk. – fordult vissza Dumbledore a szülők felé, elkomorodva. - Minden jel arra mutat, hogy Harry nem vesztette el a varázserejét, csak tudat alatt lefedte a trauma hatására, amit a Gyilkos Átok becsapódása okozott. Olyan erősen, hogy sem én nem észleltem a mágiáját, se a Roxfort Nagykönyve, ami eddig példátlan a történelmünkben…

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy a muglik közé küldtük, és soha nem képezték a varázserejét, ami ezek szerint hatalmas? – kérdezte döbbenten Hermione, átlátva a helyzetet.

- Sajnos úgy tűnik, ez a helyzet. De még jóvátehetjük a baklövést. Most valamiért varázsolt. Már elküldtem érte Perselust, és ha visszérnek…

- Pitont küldte érte? – szakította félbe indulatosan Ron. – Attól a megkeseredett embertől fog hallani életében először a varázsvilágról? Attól, aki a fülem hallatára nyilatkozott úgy a halott apjáról, mint egy csúszómászó féregről? Végiggondolta ezt, Uram?

- Ronald, hidd el, mindent számításba vettem. Csak nem hiszed, hogy a varázsvilág Megmentőjét – még ha csak ideiglenes felszabadulást hozott is – felelőtlenül kezelném?! Itt most nem csak a lelki épsége a tét, hanem a testi is. Voldemort akár meg is érezhette a pajzs leomlását. Perselus meg tudja védeni, ezt még neked is el kell ismerned. És pont a lelki békéje miatt jöttem hozzátok. Amire meg akartalak kérni, mielőtt félbeszakítottál, az az, hogy költözzetek ideiglenesen a Grimmauld térre, hogy Harryt saját korabeliek vegyék körül. Én már túl öreg vagyok, hogy egyfolytában válaszoljak a benne bizonyára felmerülő kérdésekre, és igazság szerint Hermione talán jóval nagyobb segítséget tud nyújtani, mint ez a szenilis vénember itt előttetek.

- Professzor, ezt nem kérheti – jelentette ki a vörös férfi azonnal. – Már így is figyeltet a miniszter! Hát még ha kiderül, hogy a Rend főhadiszállására költöztem! Tudja, hogy most nem egy életbiztosítás nyíltan a maga oldalára állni. Azt hittem szükség van az általam szállított belső információkra…

- Hát persze, fiam. De ez mind megoldható. Majd innen, a kandallón át jártok a főhadiszállásra, és senki nem lát titeket arra jönni – érvelt az igazgató.

- Na de Uram… - kezdte volna Ron újra, de félbeszakították.

- Albi bácsi! Ti most ajjól a Hajjy Pottejjől beszéltek? A smajagdszemű kisbabájól? Papszííí! Én találkozni akajok vele! Légyszi, légyszíííí! – könyörgött Briana, négyéves korának minden báját bevetve. Az apja már épp kreálta az agyában egy gyereknek is elfogadható indokait, mikor a felesége is megszólalt:

- Igazán, Ron. Gondolj bele annak a fiatalembernek a helyzetébe! Meg különben is. Én is szeretnék találkozni azzal az emberrel, akit tizenegy éves korom óta hősként tisztelek.

- Hát már te is, Hermione? – sóhajtotta lemondóan. – Rendben, legyen meg a többség akarata. Holnap költözünk.

- Köszi, Papszi! Holnap elmondom az oviban Evanak, hogy kivel is fogok találkozni. Biztos megeszi majd a józsaszín ijigység! – csacsogott lelkesen a kicsi.

- Az sárga irigység, kincsem – sóhajtott lemondóan Hermione, miközben felkapta a lánykát. – És nem illik dicsekedni. Most köszönj el szépen Albi bácsitól, mert megyünk lefeküdni.

- De a józsaszín az szebb, mama! Pápá Albi bácsi! Amit kaptam, azt is Albinak neveztem el, mejt te hoztad – mondta integetve, anyja válla fölött.

- Akkor a holnapi viszont látásig, Dumbledore professzor – búcsúzott Hermione is, majd eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban az izgága gyermekkel.

- Hát akkor, a címet tudod, édesanyád várni fog titeket. Ne aggódj, megoldom a felmerülő gondokat. Most mennem kell, viszlát – mondta, lassan felállva. Sugárzott az aggodalom az arcáról. – Még meg kell magyaráznom egy telihold előtt álló vérfarkasnak, hogy annyi éven át miért is tartottam vissza feleslegesen legjobb barátai fiától. Be kell vallanom, ettől a beszélgetéstől igazán tartok. Lehet, hogy ha engedtem volna, hogy néha meglátogassa a kis Harryt, akkor hamarabb fény derült volna a dologra. Lehet, hogy sok szenvedéstől kíméltem volna meg mindkettőjüket… - elmélkedett, szinte csak magának. Ron együtt érzően hallgatta, de semmi bíztatót nem tudott hozzáfűzni.

Majd kilépve a házból, Albus Dumbledore nehéz szívvel elhoppanált.

Egy ház elé érkezett, amiben izgatottan várt rá egy kíváncsi Remus Lupin…


	4. Megtört lelkek

Nem hiába volt Perselus Piton évekig kém Albus Dumbledore szolgálatában

Nem hiába volt Perselus Piton évekig kém Albus Dumbledore szolgálatában. A Surrey-i Általános Kórház előtt állva senki nem mondta volna meg róla, hogy nem ebbe a környezetbe született. Haját egy fekete gumival hátrafogta, felvett egy fekete farmert, és egy mardekárzöld pulóvert – mert ugyebár mégiscsak ő a rettegett bájitaltan tanár, nem járkálhat pirosban! Lábára pedig sportcipőt húzott, ami mint kiderült, egy nagyon kényelmes viselet. A Surrey Express egy példányát tartotta a kezében, és a környezet gondos felmérése után céltudatosan elindult az épület bejárata felé.

Belépve látott egy ahhoz hasonló pultot, mint a Mungóban a recepció, ezért itt is arrafelé vette az irányt. Egy fiatal mugli lány ült mögötte, épp valami rikító színű bájitalféleséget kenve ecsettel a körmére.

- Elnézést – szólította meg inkognitójához illő, megnyerő mosollyal. – Harry Pottert keresem. Tudna nekem segíteni?

Az alig húszéves fiatal kihúzta magát, és eldarálta: - Sajnálom, Uram, de betegeinkről információt csak a rokonoknak adhatunk ki.

- De hát én a nagybátyja vagyok! Most értesültem a történtekről, jöttem, amint tudtam.

- Maga a vezérigazgató? – nézett rá gyanakvóan a lány.

- Igen, az vagyok. – vágta rá magabiztosan.

- Akkor hogy lehet, hogy nem értesült hamarabb a balesetről?

- Hát… - Hoppá. Gondolkozz, Perselus, mielőtt beszélsz! Csapta magát képzeletben homlokon. – Külföldön voltam. Üzleti ügyben.

- Értem. Még itt tartózkodik. A második emelet egyik privát betegszobájában van. 206-os. Fel a lifttel, és ott balra.

- Köszönöm, kisasszony! – hálálkodott, miközben vészesen járt az agya. Neki csak információ kellett. Most nem mehet be Potterhez, elvégre nem is ismerik egymást, és a kórház nem a legmegfelelőbb környezet a megejtendő beszélgetéshez…

Elindult a lift felé, beszállt, majd megnyomta a kettes gombot. Most csak megnézi, és majd azt mondja, hogy aludt, mikor felért, és nem akarta felkelteni. Igen, ez jó lesz.

Megérkezett a második emeletre, balra fordult, és megkereste a 206-os szobát. Nyitva volt az ajtó, és valóban aludt bent valaki.

Az illető tényleg hasonlított James Potterre, ugyanakkor másmilyen is volt.

Fekete a haja, mint neki, de az úgy, mint a professzornak, a válláig ért. Vékonyabb szemöldöke, és szebb metszésű orra volt, mint apjának. Ezeket bizonyára Lilytől örökölte. A testfelépítése is más volt. Az is lehet, hogy kora miatt, hisz James 21 éves volt, mikor meghalt, még ő is izmosodhatott volna. De valószínűbb, hogy a gyárban végzett fizikai munka tette ilyenné. Széles válla volt, és nyúlánk alkata. Biztosan sportolt is valamit, hisz a kórházi köpeny alól kilátszott szálkás lába. Az oldalára fordulva, összegömbölyödve aludt, önmagát átölelve. Látszott az arcán, hogy nem épp vidám dolgokról álmodik. Nem is csoda. Szörnyű, miken mehetett keresztül.

Ez a testtartás valamit elindított Perselusban. Ő is mindig ebben a pózban aludt kiskorában.

Mikor úgy érezte, senki nem szereti, és csak önmagára számíthat.

Mikor a képzelet világába menekült, mert a valóság túl fájdalmas volt.

Sajnálatot érzett. Igen, sajnálta ezt az embert, aki még az álmok világában sem menekülhetett démonai elől. Nem számított kinek a fia, és az sem, hogy nem a lelki üdvét megadni jött ide. Most csak egy szenvedő fiatalt látott, aki ahogyan egykor ő is, hiába várt a megnyugvásra. De ennek nem kell így lennie. Ő most már elég idős, és képzett, hogy segíthessen másoknak.

Hogy segíthessen neki.

Határozottan belépett a szobába, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Az ágyhoz ment, és a férfi izzadt homlokára tette a kezét. Koncentrálni kezdett.

_Sikolyokat hallott._

_Megjelent egy csinos lány, és felé nyújtotta a kezét._

_- Harry! Miért tetted ezt velem? Miért kellett meghalnom? És ha mégis, te miért menekültél meg? Nem értelek – csóválta a fejét. – Azt hittem, végre tényleg velem akarsz lenni…_

_- Bess, hidd el, én nem akartam ezt! Ha lehetne, meghalnék helyetted! – esett térdre a fiú. Mert itt csak az volt. Egy megtört gyermek. Közben a lány hátralépett, helyet adva egy idősebb embernek._

_- Fiam, én befogadtalak. Ami az enyém, az a tiéd is volt. Mégsem mentettél meg, pedig megtehetted volna… - nézett a földön zokogó Harryre, majd lemondóan csóválva a fejét elfordult, még odavetve: - Cserben hagytál, fiam…_

_Egy labda gurult a fiú elé, majd pár férfi futott oda érte._

_- Buldózer! Mégsem volt jó poén az a Péntek 13 név, haver… Biztos amiatt történt. A sorssal nem jó játszani… – szólt oda az egyik, majd eltűntek._

_Egy zöld villanás, egy szívfájdító sikoly, majd minden elsötétül._

Perselus erősen valami megnyugtatóra gondolt. Egy patak. Igen, az jó lesz. Elmossa a rossz álmokat.

Harry vonásai kisimultak, mély, megnyugtató lélegzetet vett, majd nyugodtan aludt tovább.

A bájitalmester elvette a kezét, majd beletörölte a nadrágjába. Nem, nem az izzadtságtól akart a mozdulattal megszabadulni, hanem az érzéstől. Attól, hogy egy ilyen fiatal embert is kergethetnek olyan démonok, melyektől soha nem lehet szabadulni. Ő felismerte őket, hisz őt is üldözte pár.

Harry Potter belül úgy tűnik, végképp nem hasonlít az apjára, és a professzornak ez rengeteg töprengenivalót adott következő találkozásukig.

Miközben elhagyta a kórházat, intve a recepciós lánynak, megtette azt, amit soha nem gondolt volna magáról: azon gondolkodott, hogy tehetne egy Potternek kellemesebbé valamit…

ddddddddbbbbbbbb

Remus Lupin egy poros fotelben várakozott a könyvtárszobában. Nem sejtette, miről akarhat vele beszélni volt munkaadója.

Így, teliholdak előtt mindig visszavonult ide, a Rend főhadiszállására, hogy sebezhető, vagy éppen sebző állapotában ne találjon rá senki. Kialakítottak neki a pincében egy vaskabint, ami tökéletesen megfelelt rendeltetésének, miszerint elzárja a külvilágtól, mígveszélyes. Bár minden hónapban kapta a Farkasölőfű-főzetet, nagyon megviselték az átváltozások, sőt, teste szinte már egy héttel előtte használhatatlan volt a vérfarkasok közötti kémkedésre. Nem értette, hogy lehet, hogy negyvenöt éves korára ennyire legyengült a szervezete. Ez a probléma fajtársainál nem jelentkezett. Dumbledore a lelki sérüléseknek tulajdonítja. Próbálja rávezetni, hogy engedje közel magához Tonksot, vagy bárkit. De ő erre képtelen. Már az.

Mióta Sirius is meghalt, nem mer mást a szívébe fogadni. A családja, a barátai sorban hagyták magára, vagy taszították el, és persze a varázsvilág teljes megvetését is élvezheti.

Gyermekkorában a szülei nagyon szerették, de a támadás után valami megváltozott. Akkor még nem értette, de mai fejjel már tudta, hogy utána miért távolodtak el tőle. Nem mintha nem szerették volna többé, és nem adtak volna meg neki mindent. Csak már nem voltak lefekvés előtt játékok az anyjával, és kertben hancúrozás az apjával. Sem meghitt családi ölelések. Ma már látja, mi volt teliholdak előtt az a villanás a szemükben, ha hirtelen mozdulatot tett. Félelem. Tartottak a kilencéves kisfiútól, aki viszont csak a szeretetükre éhezett.

Hogy örültek, mikor jött Dumbledore, és elmondta, hogy van esély az iskolába járására! Remust is boldoggá tette az ott töltött idő, de fájt neki, hogy minden szünetet az iskolában kellett töltenie, azzal az indokkal, hogy legyen csak az új pajtásaival. Csak a nyári vakációra tért haza, és akkor sem volt már semmi a régi. Szülei egy másik kisgyermeket is szerettek volna, és ő úgy érezte, hogy csak annak normálisságára vágynak. Elkezdett velük hidegen viselkedni, hogy megvédje magát, és a nyári szünetekre is eltűnt, inkább barátaival töltötte az időt. Mikor hatodévben Voldemort megölte családját, ő valójában két idegen embert temetett el, és nem miattuk, hanem az elszalasztott lehetőségek miatt sírt. Amiatt, hogy nem szerették egymást eléggé ahhoz, hogy a visszafordíthatatlan kór ellenére is megmaradjanak egymásnak.

Sóhajtva felállt, és odasétált a könyvespolchoz. Megkereste Io Nostalgie, _Ilyenek voltunk_ című kötetét. Ez volt a kedvenc könyve. Egy különleges osztály életét írta le, iskola előtt, alatt, és után. De most nem olvasni akart. Még a Roxfortba jártak, mikor ezt a barátaitól kapta. Szülei halála után, mikor magába fordult. A fedőlap hátuljára a következők voltak írva, girbe-gurba betűkkel:

_Mélyen tisztelt Holdsáp Uraság!_

_Fogadd e becses irodalmi műremeket szívbeli cimboráidtól._

_Soha ne feledd:_

„_**A nagy válságokban a szív vagy megszakad, vagy megacélozódik."**_

_Mi itt vagyunk melletted, és ha a páncélod meg is reped, akár saját testünkkel is, de betapasztjuk a hézagokat._

_Mert mi örökké együtt tekergünk:_

_Tapmancs_

_Ágas_

_Féregfark_

A könyv utolsó lapjára pedig egy kép volt ragasztva, rajta négy tizenéves gyerekkel. Boldogok voltak. A két fekete hajú kviddicstalárban, seprűikkel a kezükben fogtak közre két másik fiút. Egy magas, betegesen sovány, de szívből kacagó Remus Lupint, és egy illetődött Peter Pettigrewt, aki majd egy fejjel volt alacsonyabb mindhármuknál.

Még emlékezett arra a napra. Siriusék akkor nyerték meg a meccset a Mardekár ellen, ezzel elhódítva tőlük a Kupát. A fényképész Hagrid volt, aki akkor ünnepelte a 47. születésnapját. Tőlük kapta a gépet, és bár szabadkozott, hogy neki elég ajándék volt, hogy láthatta amérkőzést, azért elfogadta, és könnyeivel küszködve megkérte őket, hogy az első kép róluk készülhessen. Éppen azon nevetnek, ahogy a vadőr két ujjal kezeli a gépet, mert félő volt, hogy egy mozdulattal szétnyomja.

Egy könnycsepp esett a megsárgult fotóra, amit Remus gyöngéden letörölt, és a könyvet a mellkasához szorítva visszatelepedett fotelébe.

A barátai nélkül sanyarú iskolás évei lettek volna. De ők ott voltak, és bár nagyon különböztek, fenntartás nélkül elfogadták egymást. Ő félt, hogy ha kiderül a titka, vége lesz az idillnek, de az csak még összébb kovácsolta őket. Elválaszthatatlanok voltak!

A híres négyes.

A Tekergők.

És most?

Jamest megölte Voldemort.

Sirius, mikor végre kiderült, hogy ártatlan, és azt hitte, hogy újra barátok lehetnek, megkapta a dementor csókot, majd az Azkabanban három hétre rá végelgyengülésben meghalt.

Peter? Rá gondolni sem tudott. Ahányszor eszébe jutott, mérhetetlen gyűlölet töltötte be a lelkét, és bármilyen messze volt a telihold, szint érezte, hogy a fenevad ki akar törni belőle.

Ő? Ő egyedül maradt. Napról napra tengődik, és egyetlen mentsvára is csak azért van, amiért mások eltaszították. A Kór. Így idejöhet a főhadiszállásra, ha kell egy odú, ahol meghúzhatja magát.

De igazi barátai itt sincsenek, ugyanis a könyvben idézett sor valósággá vált. Az ő szíve nem csak megacélozódott, hanem törhetetlen burok vette körül. Vigyáznia kellett rá, hisz már nincs senki, aki betapasztaná a repedéseket…

Épp itt tartott a merengésben, mikor hallotta, hogy az ajtót védő varázslatok feloldódnak. Valószínűleg megjött Dumbledore, gondolta, és az órájára pillantva megállapította, hogy valóban itt volt már az ideje.

- Remus! Merre vagy? – hangzott a kiáltás az ismerős hangon.

- Az emeleti könyvtárszobában, Albus – szólt vissza.

Léptek zaja, padlónyikorgás, majd megjelenik látogatója az ajtóban.

A magas, szikár alak ezüstszürke talárt viselt. Hátát még nem hajlította görbévé az idő súlya, kora egyedül hosszú ősz hajában, és derékig érő szakállában mutatkozott meg. És persze a szemeiben, ami a félhold alakú szemüveg mögött mindig határtalan bölcsességet sugárzott. Ez pedig az idős, tapasztalt emberek sajátja. Biccentett Remus felé, majd letelepedett a vele szemben álló fotelba.

Egy ideig semmi nem törte meg a csöndet, csak az idős ház otthonos neszei.

- Albus, nem hiszem, hogy azért jöttél, hogy hallgasd a lélegzetvételeim ütemét… - kezdte nagyot sóhajtva a férfi.

- Nem, valóban nem. Sosem tudtam igazán élvezni a pillanatot, ahhoz túl sok minden kavarog a fejemben – válaszolta a másik. – Beszélnem kell veled, fiam, de félek, nem sok köszönet lesz hírmondói szerepemben. Hány éve is ismerjük egymást?

- Több, mint harminc éve. Akkor találkoztunk először, mikor eljöttél értem az otthonomba, azzal a hírrel, hogy esetleg élhetem egy normális gyerek életét. Az első években istenként tiszteltelek, tudod?

- Nem vagyok isten, barátom. Sőt! Egy istennek nem szabadna hibáznia. Én rengeteg hibát elkövettem életemben. De amiért most itt vagyok, és ami talán a legsúlyosabb mind közül, az az, amit 23 éve követtem el – mondta fáradt hangon.

- Nem a te hibád volt, ami Jamesékkel történt, ezt már megbeszéltük!

- Erről nem akarok többet vitázni, megtörtént, hordozom a lelkemen a súlyát. Viszont valami garantáltan az énbűnöm. Én mentem el a kis Harryért, és én küldtem a muglik közé, mikor éreztem, hogy nincs többé varázsereje.

Remus összerándult ezekre a szavakra. Még most is emészti magát az akkor történtek miatt, és az, hogy James fiától, akit szinte gyermekeként szeretett még el sem tudott búcsúzni, szintén nagy bánatot okozott neki.

- Mit akarsz ezzel, Albus? Mit vétettél?

- A közelmúltban történt valami, és Harry neve ismét feltűnt a Nagykönyvben, Remus. Nem vesztette el a mágikus voltát, csak elrejtette. És ez az én nagy hibám. Hogy nem vizsgáltam meg annak idején alaposan. Hittem gyarló érzékeimnek, és egy könyvnek. Nem küzdöttem eléggé. Ezt jóvá már nem tehetem, de elküldtem érte valakit, barátom. Nemsoká megérkeznek ide. Hallasz engem, Remus?

A férfi hallotta, de az agyának idő kellett, míg feldolgozza a dolgokat.

Tényleg azt mondta, amit hallani vélt? Valóban ilyen csúf játékot űztek vele?

- Ezek szerint Harry végig varázsló volt? És mi odadobtuk a mugliknak? – kérdezte higgadtan, lassan felemelkedve a fotelből.

- Ez egy kicsit erős megfogalmazás, hisz a rokonaihoz került. A családjába.

- Mi voltunk a családja! Én voltam a családja! Én, aki vakon bíztam benned! Elhittem az első szavadra, hogy nincs remény, és te valóban még csak egy erősebb vizsgálatot se hajtottál végre a gyereken? – kérte számon, most már felemelt hangon.

- Nézd, fiam – pillantott rá még mindig nyugodtan Dumbledore. – Ha az ember már elmúlt százéves, és mindenki az évszázad legerősebb mágusának tekinti, hajlamos arra, hogy a kelleténél jobban az érzékeire hagyatkozzon. Nagyobb felelősség, nagyobb hibalehetőség. Én tudom, hogy ezt az elszalasztott 23 évet nem pótolhatom, de próbálj megérteni. Én is gyászoltam! Lily és James elvesztése nekem is fájt, és valószínűleg ezért hihettem el egyből a legrosszabbat. Nincs más mentségem.

- Nincs mentsége…Hahh…Azt mondja, nincs mentsége! – motyogta magának a fiatalabb férfi, miközben a szobában járkált fel, s alá. – Azt hiszed, hogy ezzel el is van intézve? Bocsánatot kérsz, bűnbánóan nézel rám, és erre én csak úgy megbékélek? Elvetted tőlem az egyetlen lehetőségem a boldogságra, egyetlen pillanatnyi felindulásból meghozott döntéseddel! – most már kiabált. Hogy lehiggadjon, két kézzel nekitámaszkodva a könyvespolcnak nagyokat lélegzett.

Az igazgató szomorúan figyelte gyötrődését. A magas, majdnem 195 centis ember minden porcikája maga volt a kitörésre váró feszültség. Remus nem szokott ilyen lenni. Ő az a higgadt, melankolikus fajta, sőt az utóbbi pár évben már egyenesen búskomor, és nemtörődöm volt. Mindenki aggódott érte, aki szép lassan megfigyelhette leépülését, ahogy az egykor tettre kész, intelligens, és erős varázslóból egy életunt emberi roncs lesz. Bár Dumbledore-t Harry miatt óriási bűntudat gyötörte, a szíve egy része örült, hogy láthatja a régi Remust, még ha az talán soha többé meg sem bocsát neki. Tudta, most bármit mondana, nem segítene. Inkább hallgatott.

- A fenébe is, Albus! – kiáltott fel megint, majd ökölbezárt jobb kezével rávágott az egyik polcra, ami erre leszakadt, könyvekkel árasztva el tönkretevője lábait. – Tudod, mit jelentett volna nekem a tudat, hogy van valaki, akiért élhetek? Akiért érdemes tovább csinálni ezt az egészet? Még ha nem is én lettem volna a gyámja, olyan gyakran látogattam volna, ahogy tehetem. Szerettem azt a gyereket, Albus. Legalább annyira, mint Sirius és te! Még el sem búcsúzhattam… - mondta megtörve, miközben lecsúszott a könyvespolc mentén, leülve a leesett kötetekre. – Még csak nem is láthattam azóta. Azt is megtiltottad, hogy a közelébe menjek, mondva, hogy ne fájdítsuk a szívét azzal, hogy mi tudunk varázsolni, ő meg nem. Meg hogy olyan rendszertelen az életem, és egy gyereknek folytonosság kell. De Albus…Ha csak egyszer is meglátogattuk volna, lehet, hogy rájövünk. Lehet, hogy most lehetne egy családom. Neked meg egy fogadott unokád… – álmodozott a semmibe meredve, miközben arcán néma könnyek peregtek lefelé.

Dumbledore még mindig csak hallgatta, és majd megszakadt a szíve. Ezt mind végiggondolta. Elsírta a könnyeit ő is.

De őt senki nem láthatja gyengének, mert akkor mások reménye lenne oda. Ez az átka a felelősségnek: sosem teheted le. Nincs olyan, hogy egy kicsit kibújsz alóla, és megpihensz. Nem, ha valaki benned látja a hőst, neked meg kell próbálnod megfelelni a képzelgéseinek. Szeretett volna odakuporodni Remus mellé, és elmondani, hogy neki is fáj. De nem tehette. Ő volt Albus Dumbledore, az évszázad legerősebb mágusa, a varázsvilág egyik alappillérének a vezetője. Neki nem lehetett lelke, ami akár össze is törhet. Sziklaszilárdnak, rendíthetetlennek, és erősnek kellett lennie mindig, és mindenhol.

Ezért most felvette az igazgató határozott állarcát, és megszólalt:

- Drága barátom. Nem adhatom neked vissza az eltelt éveket, de megadom a lehetőséget arra, hogy megismerd a fiút, és lehess a családja. Valószínűleg holnap érkeznek. Most magadra hagylak, reggel jön Molly kitakarítani, és főzni – mondta meleg hangon.

- Menj, Albus. Most nem akarlak látni. Sajnálom, de ezt nem tudom megbocsátani. Most nem. Talán egyszer, ha nem bizonyul későinek a bocsánatkérés – mondta a még mindig összezuhant férfi érzelem nélkül, rá sem nézve az idősebbre.

Így nem láthatta, azt a szomorú, megtört öregembert, akit már azóta rejt az álarc, mióta azon a tragikus estén a Potter család házának romjaihoz érkezve megtalálta szíve szerinti fia, és annak felesége holttestét.

Mielőtt Dumbledore kilépett volna az utcára, elejtett egy magányos könnycseppet…


	5. Igaz?

Harry Potter álmodott

Harry Potter álmodott.

Először egy fiatal nőről, vörösesbarna hajjal, és élénkzöld szemekkel, amikből határtalan szeretet sugárzott felé. Még soha nem látott ilyet. A rokonai megvetették, a barátai kedvelték, sőt, szerették is, de nem így. Bess szerelmes volt belé. De ez, itt az álomban más volt. Ez a pillantás benne látta a világot.

A szépség fölé hajolva beszélt hozzá, és bár nem értette, hogy mit mond, kellemes hangja, szavai dallamossága megnyugtatóan hatottak rá. Kinyújtotta felé a kezét, de nem érte el.

Egyszer csak a nő eltűnt, és egy férfi foglalta el a helyét.

Egy borzas fekete hajú, jégkék szemű valaki. Az ő pillantása büszkeséget tükrözött. Fura grimaszokat vágott, és zavarbaejtő hangokat adott ki közben. A háttérből nevetés harsant, mire az arca elpirult, és egy utolsó meleg mosoly után ő is kikerült a látóteréből.

Nem sokáig kellett a nagy fehér semmit bámulnia, ugyanis a következő percben már három ember is ott görnyedt felette.

Egy hosszú fekete hajú, fülig érő szájú férfi minden áron egy kicsi botot akart a kezébe nyomni, aminek a végéből még kisebb pálcikák álltak ki. Ebben a törekvésében határozottan akadályozta a másik, aki mindig elhúzta a karját, mikor már épp célba ért volna. A barna hajú, szelíd tekintetű hátráltató mindeközben vidáman mosolygott rá. A harmadik egy kicsit távolabb állva figyelte a jelenetet, szinte rá sem nézve. Neki fakóbarna haja, és ritkás bajusza volt, ami felett az orra idegesen rángatózott.

Egy kar elhessegette őket, és két csillogó félholddal találta szemben magát. Látta a mögötte lévő szakállas, ráncos arcot, amin jóságos mosoly ült, de akkor csak a csillogás érdekelte. Kellett neki. Meg akarta fogni, meg akarta ízlelni azt a ragyogó csodát. Nagyon.

Egyszer csak a kezében termett a két félhold, és gyorsan a szájába tömte őket. Még látta az öregember meglepett arcát, majd ismét a tündér jelent meg. Rámosolygott, és miközben kivette a szájából a csöppet sem finom, és már nem is annyira csillogó holmit, végigsimított az arcán.

Belehajtotta a fejét a cirógatásba.

- Harry, drágám, ideje felkelned – hallotta a kedves szólongatást. Ki ez?

- Anya? – kérdezte álomittas hangon.

- Nem, Harry. Martha vagyok. Ébredj, hazaengednek.

A férfinak kipattant a szeme. Elfelejtette a boldogságot és a nyugalmat, amit az álom alatt érzett. Eszébe jutott minden. Felült.

- Mit keresel itt, Martha? – nézett végig a nőn. Fekete ruhát hordott, szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek. A máskor mindig derűs és életvidám arc most beesett volt, és sápadt.

- Gondoltam, szükséged lesz pár holmira. Kocsival jöttem. Haza viszlek – jött a felelet egy halvány mosoly kíséretében.

- Igazán nem kellett volna…

- Harry James Potter! Mégis mit képzeltél? Ebben a hálóingben hagyod el a kórházat? Csinosnak csinos, de egy kicsit lenge, nem gondolod? – oktatta ki a csöpp asszony.

- Igazad van, mint mindig. Csak… Biztos van elég gondod nélkülem is – motyogta szemlesütve. Eredetileg azt akarta mondani, hogy azt hitte, most a legkevésbé sem szeretné látni őt.

Martha megérezhetett valamit kételyeiből, mert így válaszolt:

- Drága fiam. Hat hosszú éve ismerjük egymást. Több időt töltöttél velünk, mint az igazi családoddal. Miért hitted, hogy magadra hagylak? – kérdezte, majd választ sem várva folytatta. – Én most kimegyek a folyosóra, te pedig szépen felöltözöl. Kitöltjük a szükséges papírokat, és nyomás haza!

Felállt, bár jelentős méretváltozást nem ért el vele. 155 centijével Harrynek mindig egy gyerek jutott róla eszébe. Persze göndör, feketéből őszbe változó haja meg is cáfolta a feltételezést. Amit a Teremtő megtagadott tőle centikben, azt pótolta életerőben, és éleslátásban. Megpaskolta a fekvő térdét, majd régi lendületének árnyékával kilépdelt az ajtón, becsukva azt maga mögött.

A férfi utánabámult. Gondolkozott rajta, persze, hogy miként megy haza, de eszébe sem jutott, hogy Marthát hívja segítségül. Az igazat megvallva félt a találkozástól. Attól, hogy azt látja majd a szeretett szemekben, hogy ő miért lehet itt, mikor a férje nem. Most egy kicsit megnyugodott a lelke, mert az asszony nem bánt vele máshogy. Szomorú volt, de nem hibáztatta Harryt.

Sóhajtott egyet, és mintha egy méretes vaspánt hullott volna le a szívéről.

- Nem hallom, hogy készülődnél! – jött a türelmetlen kopogás az ajtó túloldaláról.

A zöldszemű férfi, a baleset óta először, elmosolyodott.

Gyorsan felpattant az ágyából, és elkezdett öltözködni. Meglepődött, hogy milyen fittnek érzi magát. Kipihent, és a körülményekhez képest nyugodt. Ezt nem tudta mással magyarázni, mint hogy az altató hatott, és végre kialudta magát.

A Martha által hozott csomagban két zacskó volt. Az egyikben egy vékony fekete hosszú ujjú, és egy ugyanolyan színű farmernadrág volt egy alsóval, meg egy pár zoknival, a másikban pedig fekete sportcipő. Nem rémlett neki, hogy ő valaha is vett volna ilyet, és hálás volt az asszonynak a figyelmességéért.

Elindult, hogy letusoljon.

Közben a folyosón álló székek egyikében ülő nő sírt. Nem a bánat miatt.Ó, nem! Azokat a könnyeket már mind kiontotta. Most csak örült. Örült annak, hogy a fiú nem tört össze. Mert nagyon féltette. Rettegett attól, hogy már őt sem kaphatja vissza, ahogy a férjét.

Al Whitford nagyszerű, szeretetre méltó ember volt. Kiskoruk óta ismerték egymást. Egy kisvárosban éltek, egy osztályba jártak annak idején. Első vitájuk akkor volt, mikor a kis Al negyedikben meghúzta a copfját, és azt még sok követte. A gimiben kezdtek járni, és mivel mindketten elég temperamentumosak voltak, kapcsolatuk nem volt problémamentesnek mondható. Együtt maradtak, mikor ő elment egyetemre, hogy tanár lehessen, Al pedig állást vállalt egy cégnél. Mikor Martha végzett, Surreybe költöztek, és összeházasodtak. Akkor helyezkedett el férje a Grunningsnál. Azóta sok mindenen keresztülmentek. Voltak jobb napjaik, és rosszabbak. Egy időszakban úgy nézett ki, hogy elválnak, mert Al ivott. De ezen is átverekedték magukat. Született két gyönyörű, okos gyerekük, akiket becsülettel felneveltek. Már epedve várták a nyugdíjas éveiket, hogy végre magukkal törődhessenek. Utazni akartak, szórakozni.

Ember tervez, Isten végez. Úgy tűnik, a sors más utat rendelt ki nekik.

Csak tudná, honnan lesz hozzá ereje, a férje nélkül…

Felpattant, megkereste a mosdót, és vizet locsolt felhevült arcára.

Nem akarta, hogy Harry azt higgye, miatta sírt. A fiúnak szüksége van rá. Mert hiába 24 éves, és egy szempontból tapasztalt, az érzései nem érettek még. Nem adatott meg neki a megfelelő környezet. Mindig, mindenért magát hibáztatta. Mintha belenevelték volna, hogy azért is ő a bűnös, ha dörög az ég.

Most is látta rajta, hogy szinte félt, hogy nekiesik. Pedig nem tehetett volna semmit.

Már az is hatalmas öröm, hogy ő él.

Lassan visszasétált a székéhez, és pont mikor leült, kilépett a szobájából Harry. Tiszta feketében volt, haja még nedvesen lógott a vállára. Hunyorogva nézett, hisz valószínűleg tönkrement a kontaktlencséje, és így nem látott.

- Hazafelé megállunk a látszerésznél… - jelentette ki a nő.

- Igazán ne fáradj. Majd én elmegyek délután.

- Ne butáskodj! Pont útba esik. Menjünk.

Aztán közös erővel kitöltöttek egy halom nyomtatványt, és végre kiléphettek a kórházból.

- Abban a kis mellékutcában parkolok, ott – kezdte el vonszolni a nő egy irányba.

Harry kábán követte. Mikor odaértek, akkor jutott eszébe Marthának, hogy bizony a retiküljét a benti mosdóban hagyta.

- Várj csak meg itt, azonnal jövök – szólt még oda, miközben elviharzott.

A férfi nagyot sóhajtva zsebre vágta a kezét, és a kocsinak dőlt. Jól esett neki a friss levegő. Kora nyár volt, a fák zöldelltek, a madarak csiripeltek. Szemét lehunyva a nap felé fordította arcát. Szokatlanul jó idő volt. Angliában még nyáron sem volt túl meleg. Esetleg a végén.

Furcsa érzése támadt. Bizsergett a tarkója. Körbenézett, hátha lát valamit, de ez egy hamvába holt ötletnek bizonyult, hiszen csak homályos körvonalakat tudott kivenni.

Egy ideig még kémlelte a kisebb-nagyobb foltokat, majd megérkezett a fuvarosa, a kulcsok boldog tulajdonosaként. Beszálltak a kocsiba, és az optika érintésével hazamentek.

Az egyik padról felállva, egy fekete nadrágos, zöld pulcsis, magas, karvalyorrú férfi vetette bele magát a reggeli tömeg forgatagába, hogy a következő pillanatban észrevétlenül eltűnhessen…

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

Ő, Akit Nem Neveznek Nevén aggódott. Valami történt három napja, és hiába küldte ki legjobb kémeit, és kínzott meg személyesen több minisztériumi varázslót, nem tudta, hogy mi lehetett az.

Elgondolkozva ült szobája félhomályában. Érezte, hogy valami megváltozott. A mágia megbolydult, és nem tudott rájönni, hogy miért. Eddig kétszer tapasztalt ilyet életében. Mikor 23 éve azon a borzalmas éjszakán elvesztette testét, és tíz éve, mikor újra visszakapta azt. De most nem ő volt az anomália okozója, és ez megijesztette. Csak egy hatalmas mágus befolyásolhatja ennyire a varázserő mozgását. Még Dumbledore sem képes rá, pedig az ostobák szerint ő az évszázad legerősebb varázslója…

Kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől.

- Gyere be, Lucius! – mondta emelt hangon.

A szobába egy magas, egyenes hátú férfi lépett be. Arcáról eltűnt a szokásos gőg és magabiztosság, idegességnek, sőt, talán félelemnek adva át a helyét.

- Nagyuram! Jöttem, amint tudtam – mondta, Voldemort széke elé letérdelve, fejét lehajtva. – Épp a miniszterrel beszéltem…

- Hagyjuk az üres fecsegést. Mit tudtál meg? – szakította félbe kifejezéstelen arccal az ülő férfi. – Állj fel.

- Nagyúr, Caramel sem tud semmit. Nem hallott semmilyen mágikus balasetről, vagy nagyobb összefogásról a varázslók között. A Rend sem szervezkedik – hadarta, miközben lassan felállt. - Monsrto sem látott nagyobb mozgást a főhadiszállásuk környékén. Egyszer járt ott Dumbledore, de akkor is csak egy órára, és addig nem ment be senki.

- A független aranyvérű családok?

- Csak a saját dolgukkal foglalkoznak. Nem szeretnének belefolyni a dolgokba egyik oldalon sem.

- Tehát akkor lényegében nem derítettél ki semmit? – kérdezte fenyegető éllel a hangjában.

- Nagyuram, minden jel arra mutat, hogy a varázsvilág eseménytelen. Azon a zavaron kívül, amit mi okozunk, nem történik semmi.

- Occatio - mondta, jobb kezét Lucius felé lendítve, markát összeszorítva. A férfi hanyatt esett, szőke haja szétterült a feje körül. Voldemort élvezettel figyelte kíntól eltorzult arcát, görcsben vonagló testét. – Csalódtam benned, halálfalóm. Ez pedig most, hogy a szívedet úgymond a kezemben tartom, nem épp szerencsés számodra – közölte higgadtan, még összébb szorítva öklét, mire a földön fekvő alak szájából vér kezdett szivárogni. – Azt akarom, hogy menj a muglik közé, és ott is kutass. Rá kell jönnöd, mi történt, mert ha nem teszed, akkor még csalódottabb leszek. Azt pedig nem akarhatod, ugye? – kérdezte mellé térdelve. Bal kezével letörölte a vért a férfi szája sarkából, majd vékony ajkaihoz emelve, villás nyelvével lenyalta azt. – Nagini úgyis rég kapott már játszópajtást… - sziszegte az arcába, majd felállva megszüntette a varázslatot.

- Úgy lesz, ahogy kéred, Nagyuram – krákogta Lucius, miközben Voldemort kiviharzott a szobából.

Még egy ideig ott feküdt, összeszedve magát, majd felpattant, és határozott léptekkel elhagyta a kastélyt.

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

Nem bírt tovább otthon maradni. A négy fal közé zárva túlságosan sokat gondolkozott. Az pedig most nem volt jó.

Felvette a futó felszerelését és a sportcipőjét, majd leszökdelve a lépcsőn, elhagyta a házat.

Az utcára kilépve felvette a fülhallgatóját, amiből a Korn zenéje dübörgött, majd pár nyújtó gyakorlat elvégzése után elindult futva a park felé.

Igen, ez mindig megnyugtatta. A futás. Az iskolában végig ő volt a legszerencsétlenebb, a legutáltabb, az, akibe mindenki belerúghat. Egy dolog volt, amiben jeleskedett: a futás. Abban senki nem tudta lepipálni. Egy időben úgy vélte, hogy ezt Dudleynak köszönheti, hisz évekig futhatott előle az ép bőréért, de aztán rájött, hogy egyszerűen csak megfelelő hozzá az alkata. Mióta elköltözött Dursleyéktól, azóta naponta háromszor futott. A munkába menet, hazafelé jövet, és esténként a közeli parkban. Az utóbbi három évben már a maratonon is indult, egész szép helyezéseket elérve.

Most is elindult a szokásos útvonalán, azon gondolkodva, hogy mihez fog ezután kezdeni magával. Mikor a kórházból megérkeztek, a rögzítőjén sok egyéb üzenet mellett a cégtől is volt egy. Kifejezték benne abbéli örömüket, hogy jól van, és biztosították, hogy három hónap múlva, mikor felépül az új gyár, várják munkába állását, és addig is fizetett szabadságot adnak.

Ez mind szép, és jó, de ő ezt nem szerette volna. Nem akart újra ott dolgozni, ugyanazt csinálni, mint eddig. Maga mögött akarta hagyni a múltat, és ez egy új állást is jelentett. Talán egy másik városban. Ahogy beszélgettek Marthával kiderült, hogy a nő a lányához költözik, és eladja a házukat. Túl sok emléke fűződik oda. Harry támogatta az ötletet, és megnyugtatta, hogy lesz hol laknia neki is. Az asszony még azt is felajánlotta, hogy tartson vele. A sógora egy kis vállalkozást vezetett, és tudott volna neki munkát ajánlani. A férfi kedvesen visszautasította az ötletet.

Valami újat akart csinálni. Az évek során összegyűjtött egy kis pénzt, hála az alacsony bérleti díjnak, és Bess külön ételszállítmányainak. Gondolta, elmegy tanulni.

Szerette a gyerekeket, szívesen lett volna tanító, tanár, vagy egyszerűen csak egy gyerekfelügyelő egy otthonban, vagy árvaházban. Igen, ez az ötlet határozottan tetszett neki.

Régóta járt hétvégénként a közeli árvaházba, ahol Bess anyukája dolgozott, és mindig szívesen vették a segítségét, mert nagyon jól bánt a kicsikkel. Talán azért, mert neki nem volt rendes gyerekkora, de órákig el tudott velük játszani.

Ha hazaér, elmeséli Marthának, mire jutott. Az asszony örülni fog, hisz mint pedagógus, merérti az érzéseit.

Még futott két kört, majd elindult vissza. A ház előtt még csinált pár levezető gyakorlatot, körbesétálta a tömböt, miközben mély lélegzeteket vett. Mikor lenyugodott, belépett a verandára. Ott egy kis asztalkán egy üzenet várta:

_Peter feleségénél megindult a szülés, bementem a kórházba. Pár napig náluk maradok, vigyázok a kis csemetéimre. Raktam némi élelmet a hűtődbe, csak rám romlottak volna. Majd este felhívlak!_

_Ölel: Martha_

Harry mosolyogva tette zsebre a cetlit. Az asszony fia, Peter egy közeli kisvárosban lakott, és ez lesz a harmadik gyerekük. Ez kellett most Marthának, hogy legyen kit pátyolgatnia. Ő nem biztos, hogy sokáig bírta volna…

Felszaladt a lépcsőn, majd benyitott a lakásába. A kulcsait ledobta az ajtó melletti kis asztalkára, a CD-lejátszót is leszerelte magáról, és azt is oda rakta. A konyhába ment, és benézett a hűtőbe. A „némi élelem" körülbelül kétheti teljes kajaadagja volt. Fejcsóválva csukta be a hűtőajtót, és ivott egy nagy pohár vizet.

Tusolni indult. Épp a nappalin ment keresztül az esti félhomályban, mikor az olvasófotelje melletti állólámpa felkapcsolódott, egy ott ülő férfit megvilágítva.

- Már azt hittem, ítéletnapig a köröket akarod róni a parkban – szólalt meg mély, gúnyos hangon az idegen.

- Ki vagy te? Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry, miközben a fal felé hátrált, és szemével valami védekezésre alkalmas eszközt keresett.

- A nevem Perselus Piton. Nyugalom, csak beszélni szeretnék veled – a férfi fürkészve nézett rá.

- Hogy jutottál be? Hívom a rendőrséget, ha nem hagyod el azonnal a házat! – fenyegetőzött.

A betolakodót nem igazán zavarta amit mondott, továbbra is őt figyelte. Harryt kezdte zavarni. Úgy érezte, hogy az a fekete pillantás a lelkébe lát.

- Mondták már, hogy ugyanolyan szemed van, mint az anyádnak volt? – kérdezte az idegen, ezzel elérte azt, amit mással nem tudott volna.

Érdekelni kezdte a házigazdáját.

- Ismerted a szüleimet?

- Igen, együtt jártunk iskolába. Nem ülnél le? Meg kellene beszélnünk valamit.

Harry gyanakodva nézett rá, de győzött a kíváncsisága. A férfitől a lehető legtávolabb ült le, a bejárat melletti kis sámlira.

- Miről akar beszélni?

- Most elmondok valamit, ami bizonyára hihetetlen lesz számodra, de el kell hinned, mert igaz – nézett mélyen a szemébe a férfi. - A mágia létezik, a szüleid varázslók voltak, és mint kiderült, te is az vagy.

A zöldszeműből kirobbant a nevetés.

- Te megőrültél! A szüleim egyszerű emberek voltak, akik egy autóbalesetben meghaltak – mondta keserű hangon, majd felállt, a telefont a kezébe véve. – Most pedig takarodj, mert hívom a zsarukat.

- Nem érzed a fúrógyári baleset óta, hogy valami megváltozott? Hogy más lettél? Hogy képes lennél valamire, csak nem tudod, mire? – kérdezte még mindig higgadtan a betolakodó. – Gondolkodj el rajta.

Harry már épp megszólalt volna, hogy nem, mikor eszébe jutott a hang. A hang, ami megmentette az életét. Az érzés, hogy valami kitörni készül belőle. Döbbenten roskadt vissza a székre.

- Ez nem igaz! Én nem lehetek varázsló. Nem is létezik ilyesmi! – kiáltott kétségbeesetten, mert belül már tudta, hogy igaz minden. Az agya még tiltakozott.

- Invito Telefon! – kapott elő az idegen egy pálcát, mire a telefon a kezében landolt.

A zöld szemek kitágultak, és hitetlenkedve nézték a jelenséget.

- Most pedig, hogy ilyen szépen lenyugodtál, elmesélek egy történetet. Sok-sok évvel ezelőtt a varázsvilágban hatalomra jutott egy sötét alak. Gyötörte, sanyargatta a varázslókat, főleg az olyanokat, akik varázstalan emberek - továbbiakban muglik – gyerekeként születtek. Eszközei az átkok, kínzások, és erőszak voltak. Sok híve, szolgálója volt, akik halálfalóknak nevezték magukat. Mindenki rettegett tőlük, főleg vezetőjüktől, Voldemorttól. A félelem odáig fajult, hogy még a nevét sem merték kiejteni, csak úgy emlegették, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén. Volt egy maroknyi csapat, akik nem ijedtek meg tőle, és szembeszálltak a gonosszal. Vezetőjük Albus Dumbledore volt, az évszázad legerősebb világos mágusa, ő alapította meg a Főnix Rendjét. A szüleid is a tagok között voltak, sok barátjukkal egyetemben. Én is tag voltam, sőt, mai napig az vagyok. Hírét vettük 23 éve, hogy Voldemort meg akar ölni titeket. Akkor már majdnem egy éves voltál. Dumbledore segített nektek elrejtőzni, de rátok talált a Nagyúr, és végzett a szüleiddel. Téged is meg akart ölni, de az átka édesanyád szeretete miatt visszahullott saját magára. Akkor azt hittük, hogy meghalt. A világ ünnepelt. De veled történt valami, és úgy tűnt, a varázserőd elhagyott. Azt gondolták, jobb helyed lesz a muglik között, és a rokonaidhoz vittek. Három napja viszont varázsoltál, mikor a baleset történt. Valószínűleg gyerekkorodban a tudatalattid levédte a mágikus központodat, hogy megvédjen valamitől, ezért hittük, hogy mugli lettél. Most viszont elfoglalhatod téged megillető helyed a társadalmunkban – mondta Perselus, és reakcióra várva elhallgatott.

De az nem jött. A fiú magába roskadva ült, könnyek peregtek a szeméből, és látszott, hogy gondolatban messze jár.

- Harry! Érted, amit mondok? – emelte fel a hangját.

A zöld szemek rá fókuszáltak.

- Azt mondod, hogy a szüleimet megölték? – kérdezte.

- Igen. Voldemort.

- Akkor nem jó helyen jársz. Az én szüleim autóbalesetben haltak meg. Beleszaladtunk egy közlekedési lámpába. Még a zöld villogásra is emlékszem!

- Az nem lámpa volt, hanem a Gyilkos Átok. Annak zöld a fénye.

- Nem, nem. A nagynénémék is azt mondták, hogy baleset volt. Még élvezettel mesélték is, hogy apám biztos részeg volt…

- Harry, hidd el, így történt. Nem árulhattak el neked semmit – bizonygatta a férfi, miközben szánakozó pillantás jelent meg a szemében.

- De… Nem! Én miért éltem túl? Hogy lehet az, hogy két felnőtt meghalt valamitől, amitől egy egyéves gyerek nem? – nézett rá a fiú könnyben úszó szemmel.

- Ha velem jössz, mindent elmagyarázunk.

- Hová akarsz vinni?

- A Rendhez. Albus Dumbledore-hoz.

- Nem mehetek csak úgy el! Martha, és az itteni életem… Mi lesz velük?

- Holnap mindent elintézünk, ne aggódj. Most menj, aludj – szólt rá Perselus.

- Azt hiszem, most nem tudok megmozdulni…

Az idősebb férfi sóhajtva lehajolt, és felsegítette, majd a karját átvetve a vállán, szobájába vitte, ahol lefektette, majd visszament a nappaliba.

Harry Potter még sokáig feküdt ott éberen. Járt az agya. Még hogy ő, varázsló?! De a férfi azt mondta… És az anyjáék… Miért van az, hogy ő mindent túlél, de a szerettei nem? És ez a sötét, komor ember tényleg vele van? Mert most már nem szeretné, ha kiderülne, hogy az egész csak egy vicc. Tovább akar lépni, és ha a varázsvilág tárt karokkal várja, akkor miért ne?

Ezzel a gondolattal aludt el végre…


	6. Szörnyű emlékek

A nappaliban Perselus Piton járkált feldúlva a beszélgetés után

A nappaliban Perselus Piton járkált feldúlva a beszélgetés után.

Legszívesebben azonnal a Privet Drive 4 számhoz hoppanált volna, hogy hosszú halálfalói pályafutásának átok-gyűjteményéből a legjobbakat ismét kipróbálja, de ezúttal az ott lakókon.

Mikor a fiú a szemébe nézett, Perselus bepillantott a gondolataiba, hogy tudja, mi taglózta le őt a nyilvánvalón túl.

Megdöbbentette az ott lejátszódó képsor.

_Egy kövér, vörös fejű, bajuszos férfi nadrágszíjjal ver egy alig tízéves kusza feketehajú gyereket, miközben ezt ordítozza:_

_- Ezt azért kapod, mert csentél a hűtőből! Ugyanolyan romlott vagy, mint az apád! Majd te is alkoholista leszel, és vered a feleséged, ha ugyan lesz bárki is, aki hozzá megy egy ilyen ocsmánysághoz, mint te!_

_A gyerek sírva könyörög megbocsátásért, bizonygatja, hogy csak éhes volt. A háta egy merő vér…_

_Képváltás. Most egy magas, vézna nő szidja, itt csak hat éves lehet. Sír, és a térdét szorongatja._

_- Hogy gondoltad, hogy felülsz Dudlicsek biciklijére?! El akartad lopni, mi? Te semmirekellő élősködő! És mintha ez nem lenne elég, még el is esel vele. Most meg csak ülsz, és ott picsogsz, mint akinek baja van. Nyomás be a gardróbba! Holnapig meg se lássalak! – rikítja torz fejjel az asszony. A kisfiú megpróbál felállni, de nem sikerül, nyögve visszahanyatlik a földre. – Takarodj a szemem elől! – a nő nem könyörül. Nyugodt szívvel végignézi, ahogy a kicsi, törékeny gyerek a kezén vonszolva magát behúzódik a lépcső alatti zugba, majd rácsapja az ajtót._

_Újabb kép:_

_Ugyanez a gyerek a térdét a mellkasához húzva ül a sötétben, az arcán most is peregnek a könnyek. Átkarolja magát, és egy belső dallamra ringatózik._

_- Anya, hol vagytok? Miért kellet meghalnotok? – kérdezi panaszosan az üres helyiségtől. – Hát ti sem szerettetek? Félek…_

_Váltás:_

_Egy tanteremben ül, figyelne a tanárnőre, de a mögötte ülők papírgalacsinnal dobálják. Próbál rájuk sem hederíteni, mire már radírok, és ceruzák koppannak a fején, majd egy összegyűrt lapot dobnak neki. Azon egy pálcikarajz van egy nőről, fölé pedig az van írva, hogy Potter anyja, és hogy kurva. A zöld szemeket ellepi a könny, és legördül pár csepp az arcán._

_Következő kép:_

_A tizennégy körüli fiú fejvesztve rohan, mögüle hangos kurjongatások hallatszanak, és ő fél. Retteg, mert tudja, ha utolérik, neki vége._

_Aztán otthon, az ebédlőben._

_A már látott férfi, nő, és egy hihetetlenül kövér gyerek mellett ül a sovány, alacsony, zöldszemű fiú. A többiek előtt púposan teli a tányér, míg előtte egy szelet száraz kenyér fekszik, rajta vékony réteg vaj, és egy szelet felvágott. A malacképű fiú szemében gonosz fény villan, és megszólal:_

_- Anyúúú! Én most szendvicsre lennék éhes._

_- Azonnal, Dudli-mudlikám! - pattanna fel a nő._

_- De én azt akarom, ami Harry tányérján van! – mondja akaratosan affektálva._

_A kisebb elől azonnal elveszik a tányért._

_- De éhes vagyok! – tiltakozna._

_- Te hálátlan kis dög! Örülj, hogy van hol aludnod! Most takarodj a helyedre – szól bele a vitába a férfi is, mire Harry lemondó sóhajjal kikullog a konyhából._

Azután újra az előtte ülő fiúra koncentrált, és tovább beszélt, látszólag higgadtan. Pedig nem volt az, a legkevésbé sem! Milyen kegyetlen ember képes egy ilyen fiatal gyermeket bántalmazni? Ráadásul a saját rokonukat! Addig még rendben van, hogy nem mondhatták el, mi történt valóban a szüleivel, de tudták, mi volt! Dumbledore leírt nekik mindent. Mégis, miket mondtak neki ezek a szörnyek?

Abbahagyta a járkálást, és leült a kanapéra. Egy pálcaintéssel magához hívta magán italos pincéje legrégibb whisky-ét, meg egy poharat. Töltött belőle, majd az asztalon álló kancsóból még egy kis varázslattal jeget is szerzett.

Hátradőlt, és lehunyt szemmel kortyolgatta italát.

Tudta, hogy az évek során ő is rengeteg gyereket bántott verbálisan, de azoknak ott voltak a barátaik, szüleik, akik ellensúlyozták ezt, és ő elérte, amit akart. A tanulók az ő óráin voltak a legfegyelmezettebbek, és bájitaltan tanultak a legtöbbet. Az év végi vizsgákon is kiemelkedően teljesítettek.

De ami Dursley-éknál folyt…

Egy hajtásra kiitta a whiskyt, és felpattant.

Beszélnie kell Albussal!

A Roxfort nagykapujára gondolt, majd egy halk pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

Lucius Malfoy a Zsebkosz Közben lépkedett. Nem szeretett ide járni, már csak a hírneve miatt sem, de most itt volt találkozója. Fontos találkozója. Ha ez az informátora se hoz értékelhető híreket, akkor kénytelen lesz maga a mugli világba menni. Ettől a gondolattól pedig a hideg is kirázta. Bár a kudarc esetén kilátásba helyezett játszadozás Naginivel eléggé valós fenyegetés volt ahhoz, hogy még ezt is megtegye…

Befordult az egyik elhagyatott sikátorba, és az arra nyíló egyik ablakhoz lépett. A pálcájával rákoppintott hármat a keretére. Pár másodperc múlva a földön egy apró remegés futott végig, és egy lépcső jelent meg a lába előtt.

Lement rajta, és egy másik utcára jutott. Ez volt a varázsvilág söpredékének és kitaszítottjainak szintje. Itt gyűlt össze minden, ami még a Zsebkosz Közben sem kaphatott helyet.

Rabszolgaárusok, emberi szervekkel kereskedő kofák, halálos mérgeket kínálgató standok, kéregetők, csavargók, a törvény elől bujkálók.

Ezek az emberek nem Luciushoz hasonlóak voltak. Ők nem a Nagyúr hívei. Akik itt éltek, csak a saját érdekeiket tartották szem előtt. Ha éheztek, ugyanúgy kirabolták volna őt, vagy akár azt a szánalmas Rémszem Mordont. Nem szolgáltak sem istent, sem embert. Csak magukat.

De a férfinak most pont itt volt dolga. Meglátta, akit keresett.

- Canary! Van számomra valami híred?

- Á, Mr Malfoy! Épp üzenni akartam. Érdekes dolgot találtunk az egyik kidobott mugli újságban. De… Mi is volt az? Az emlékezetem már nem a régi… - vakargatta az állát a hatvan év körüli, szakadt rongyokba öltözött, mocskos, és nagyon alacsony emberke.

- Ez talán visszahozza az emlékeid… - nyújtott át neki Lucius egy erszénynyi galleont.

- Jaj! Tényleg! Három napja volt egy csúnya baleset egy mugli gyárban.

- És az mit érdekel engem? – kérdezte a férfi unottan.

- Ohhó! Ez igenis fontos. Ugyanis egyetlen túlélője volt az ügynek. Egy érdekes túlélője…

- Merlinre! Mondd már!

- Egy fiú sérülések nélkül került ki a romok közül – itt jelentőségteljes szünetet tartott, és foghíjas vigyort küldött hallgatósága felé. – Egy 24 éves fiú, aki nem más, mint Harry Potter! – vágta ki diadalmasan.

Lucius szeme összeszűkült. Igen, ez lehet az… De ennek a Nagyúr nagyon nem fog örülni!

Odadobott még az emberkének egy erszényt, majd gyors, öles léptekkel elhagyta az alsó szintet, majd az Abszol Utat is, hogy minél hamarabb Urához hoppanálhasson.

De belül sejtette, hogy bár megoldotta a problémát, ez egy igen fájdalmas látogatás lesz…

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

A Roxfort igazgatója irodájában ült, íróasztala mögött, és egy könyvet böngészett. A kötet azt taglalta, hogy miért is vezetik be a varázsló gyermekeket már olyan fiatalon a mágikus világ rejtelmeibe.

_A tizenegy éves kor azért ideális, mert olyankor a gyermeki elme még oly fogékony. Kutatások támasztják alá, hogy minél hamarabb beavatnak valakit varázslói voltába, a képzése során annál hamarabb érez rá a mágia természetére. Felnőtt kori képzésnél problémák adódhatnak, mivel az alanyban rögzült a fizikai korlát fogalma, így nem hiszi, hogy képes lesz megvalósítani a kitűzött feladatot. Ritka esetben…_

Határozott kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől, kizökkentve ezzel az olvasásból.

- Tessék! – szólt ki az igazgató.

Egy ingerült Perselus Piton nyitott be az irodába.

- Á, barátom! Megtaláltad Harryt?

- Megtaláltam. El is mondtam neki. Kisebb idegösszeomlást kapott. De most nem ezért jöttem hozzád, Albus – válaszolt ingerülten a férfi. – Ez alatt a több mint két évtized alatt egyszer sem jutott eszedbe ellenőrizni, hogy hogy van a varázsvilág kis megmentője? –támadta le.

- A rokonaihoz küldtem, Perselus. Hol lehetett volna jobb helye? – kérdezte értetlenkedve, miközben a fel s alá járkáló alkalmazottját figyelte.

- Bárhol! Egy rossz árvaházban is több törődést, és szeretetet kapott volna, mint ott! – kiáltott fel, majd az íróasztalra csapott. – Azok az emberek verték, éheztették, és minden lehetséges módon terrorizálták! Csoda hogy túlélte! – szinte már ordította a képébe.

Az igazgató elkomorodott. Nem akarta elhinni, amit hall. Egy normális emberi lény sem tenne ilyet egy gyerekkel. Mindegy, hogy milyen körülmények között került oda.

- Biztos vagy ebben? – érdeklődött fenyegető éllel a hangjában, de ez a fenyegetés nem a még mindig előtte fújtató professzorra irányult, hanem arra a családra, akikben megbízva odaadta fogadott unokáját, hogy annak jobb, normális élete legyen, és akikről most kiderült, hogy tönkretették annak gyerekkorát.

- Láttam az emlékeit, Albus – egyenesedett fel a kérdezett, majd egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében leült az egyik ott álló székre. – Láttam. Szörnyűek voltak. Úgy bántak vele, mint egy állattal. Egy kivert kutyával. Bár mégsem, mert azt néha megsimogatják, és megetetik. Ők még erre sem voltak képesek. Komoly lelki erőről tesz tanúbizonyságot, hogy a fiú így is túlélte… - az utolsó mondatot a semmibe meredve motyogta, mintha csak magának jegyezné meg.

Dumbledore nem zavarta meg, ő is elgondolkodott a következő lépésén. Ezt nem hagyhatja annyiban. A gyermek mellet hagyott egy hosszú levelet, amelyben világosan kifejtette, hogy mi történt, és hogy mit kellett a szegény fiúnak fiatal kora ellenére túlélnie. Azt is leírta, hogy azért bízza rájuk, hogy teljes életet élhessen, hogy szeretetben, a családja körében nevelkedhessen.

De ők ezt semmibe vették.

Szenvedést okoztak egy olyan léleknek, aki azt nem érdemelte meg.

Ez pedig Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskola igazgatójának, az elesettek, és jogtalanul kitaszítottak védelmezőjének szemében megbocsáthatatlan bűn volt!

- Most hol van, Perselus? – kérdezte halkan.

- A lakásában. Alszik. Mikor elmondtam, nagyon feldúlt lett. Valószínűleg igazán fel sem fogta.

- Mikor lesztek útra készek?

- Holnap este. Legkésőbb másnap reggel. Le kell zárnia az ottani életét, és szerintem még rengeteg kérdése lesz, mielőtt hajlandó lenne velem jönni – jött a felelet. - Mit csinálsz most, Albus?

- Ó, ne aggódj, barátom. A sors mindig megbosszulja a rossz cselekedeteket. És ha mégsem érne most rá… Hát, én szívesen leszek a segítségére - tűnt fel egy olyan vigyor az idősebb férfi arcán, amit eddig kevesen láthattak. Azok sem mesélték szívesen. Nem volt túl bizalomgerjesztő… Ez furcsa módon nemhogy nyugtalanította volna a bájitalmestert, hanem határtalan megelégedésére szolgált. A Dursleyk el lesznek rendezve! – Most menj vissza hozzá. Segítsd! A Grimmauld téren várunk majd titeket.

- Rendben. De ne számítsatok sok jóra. Már attól majdnem elájult, hogy egy invitót használtam… - mondta cinikusan a férfi. – Nem tudom, hogy fogja elviselni, ha varázsolnak körülötte. Sőt, továbbmegyek. Nem tudom, hogy fog ő maga varázsolni… - csóválta a fejét, majd megfordult, és hosszú léptekkel elhagyta a szobát.

- Én sem tudom, barátom. Sajnos, még én sem…


	7. Megbízások és magyarázatok

- Gyere be

- Gyere be! Ajánlom, hogy jó híreket hozz, mert rossz kedvemben találsz – szólt Voldemort, mikor Lucius Malfoy belépett a sötét helyiségbe, ahol a kínzásokat szokták elvégezni.

Most is feküdt ott pár ember kikötözve, nem lehetett tudni, hogy van e bennük még élet. Testüket szörnyű sebek szabdalták, a vér még mindig szivárgott belőlük. Az egyik hason feküdt, és levágott ujjai az arca elé voltak rakva. A másik a falhoz volt láncolva, és testéből még most is tőrök álltak ki. Mellette is volt valami. Egykor az is ember lehetett, bár már csak egy véres masszának látszott. Az egyik sarokban kuporgott még egy szerencsétlen. A szemei helyén csak sötét, tátongó lyukak voltak, amikből sötét váladék folyt. Magát átkarolva reszkettet.

Ahogy jobban körülnézett, még a plafonról is lógott valaki. Őt ismerte. Egy másik halálfaló volt. Fiatal, húsz éves körüli, de már nem is öregszik többé. Hasa a lágyékától a nyakáig fel volt vágva, a zsigerei kilógtak a lyukból. A fején egy kisebb dárdát szúrtak át, úgy mintha elegük lett volna az üvöltözéséből. Nyitott száján ment keresztül, és a tarkóján jött ki. A vér monotonul csöpögve koppant a padlón.

A szobát betöltötte a mészárszék jellegzetes bűze. De itt most emberektől szaglott a levegő.

Ha a Nagyúr nem mondta volna, hogy rosszkedvű, Lucius abból is kitalálja, hogy a kínzókamrában fogadta. De az már egyenesen ijesztő volt, hogy még azzal sem törődött, hogy letisztítsa magáról a vért. A mellkasa, és a kezei abban a lében úsztak, az arcára is jutott belőle.

Mindent összevetve az átlagosnál is hátborzongatóbb volt, ahogy fehér arcát még jobban kiemelték a vörös vércseppek, és a szeme valami tébolyult fénytől bordó rubintként csillogott.

A szőke halálfaló meghajolt, és úgy is maradt.

- Nagyuram! Sikerült kideríteni, hogy mi történt azon a napon.

- Állj fel, hű szolgám. Hallgatlak – intett Voldemort.

- Egy mugli gyárban baleset történt. Csak egy túlélője volt, Uram. Harry Potter – mondta, még mindig meghajolva. Nem mert felállni.

A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy egy láthatatlan erő felemeli, és a falhoz vágódott. Hallotta a csontok reccsenését. Minimum két bordája eltört.

- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy a fiú, aki 23 éve majdnem elpusztított, megfosztva a testemtől, az felelős azért a mágikus zavarért? – üvöltötte tajtékozva. – Most, hogy újra itt a hatalomra jutásom lehetősége, ez a kis korcs megint beleszólhat? – ahogy beszélt, Lucius egyre jobban préselődött neki a köveknek, már levegőt se kapott.

- Nagyuram – lehelte halkan. – Parancsolj, és én cselekszem. Ha kell, megölöm…

- Ó, nem, halálfalóm, nem… - mondta Voldemort elgondolkodva, megszűntette a varázslatot, majd leült a székébe.

Lucius leesett a földre, és a torkát szorongatva köhögött. Az ő vére is hozzáadódott a padlót elszínező mocsokhoz.

A Sötét Nagyúr töprengett. Nem is értette, eddig miért nem kereste a fiút. Pedig azokban az években, mikor kósza lélekként éldegélt egy erdőben, arra járó kígyók testét megszállva, megesküdött, hogy megbosszulja részleges pusztulását. Úgy tűnik, túl sok dolga volt az utóbbi években. Túl sokat akart, túl rövid idő alatt. Nem élt kedvenc örömeinek eléggé. De most nem kell kapkodnia. Potter eddig mugliként élt, hisz mindenki azt hitte, hogy elvesztette varázserejét. De ő már tudta, hogy nem. Most, hogy így belegondolt, csak ez lehetett annak a mágikus anomáliának az oka, igen. De ő most egy képzetlen, elhagyatott fiatal. Nem jelent Rá, Akit Nem Neveznek Nevén veszélyt. Most kiderítheti, mi tette tönkre akkor este. Rájöhet, és kiküszöbölheti még egy ilyen szörnyűség lehetőségét.

Voldemort elmosolyodott. Nem a más embereknél megszokott vidám mosollyal, hanem egy olyan lény mosolyával, akinek az a legnagyobb szórakozása, ha mások szenvedését látja.

Egy olyan mosollyal, amitől még a sokat megélt Lucius Malfoy is legszívesebben a világ másik végére menekült volna, és ott bebújt volna egy sötét lyukba, ahol senki nem találhat rá.

De erre nem volt lehetősége, ugyanis Legnagyobb Félelme megszólalt.

- Lucius! Az akarom, hogy hozd el nekem. Élve. El akarok szórakozni vele egy kicsit…

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

Harry Potter nehezen ébredt. Úgy érezte magát, mint ha átment volna rajta egy úthenger. Bár ez még sosem fordult elő vele, azért még el tudta képzelni. Ilyennek.

Nyújtózott egy nagyot, és kinyitotta a szemét. A reggeli napsütés aranyszínűre festette a máskülönben barna ágyneműjét. Kint csicseregtek a madarak, és a nyitott ablakon beáramlott a nyár illata.

Úgy döntött, még lustálkodik egy kicsit. Megérdemli, ugyanis nagyon rosszul aludt. Valami oltári nagy ostobaságot álmodott.

Egy férfi jött hozzá, és azt mondta neki, hogy varázsló. Ő meg elhitte…

Hangosan felnevetett. Úgy látszik, a baleset óta túlságosan elrugaszkodott a földtől. Különben miért álmodott volna ilyen hülyeséget?

Elkomorodott. Eszébe jutottak a szülei. Az idegen azt mondta, hogy megölték őket, ez pedig nem lehet igaz, már csak azért sem, mert csak képzelte. De akkor is. A szívébe költözött egy fájó kis érzés, hogy mennyivel szívesebben venne ilyen szülőket, akik egy jó ügyért áldozták életüket, mint a nagybátyjáék által lefestett alkoholista, rosszéletű családot. Persze a szíve tudta, hogy nem ilyenek voltak, csak azért mondták, mert utálják őt, a kis betolakodót, de azért mégiscsak úgy nőtt fel, hogy az agyába csöpögtették rosszindulatú szidalmaikat.

Emlékezett, hogy az álmában nagyon el akarta hinni a dolgokat. El akarta hinni, hogy az egész eddigi élete egy tévedés volt. Hogy van egy hely, ahol újra kezdheti. Nem érdekelte őt a varázslás, mint olyan. De a férfi azt mondta, ismerte a szüleit. Azt mondta, az anyjától örökölte a szemét. Vajon tényleg? Vagy ezt is csak a tudatalattija kreálta?

Akkor és ott, abban a pillanatban kétségek nélkül hitt az álombeli alakban, de most, hogy a fény elmosta zavaros gondolatait, már csak mosolyogni tudott rajta.

Feltápászkodott az ágyból, és a szobájából nyíló fürdőbe ment. Este le akart zuhanyozni, de aztán mégsem tette…

Miért is? Nem emlékezett…

Az igazat megvallva arra sem, hogy hogyan került ágyba.

Hmm… Biztos nagyon álmos lehetett. Még nem volt eléggé felépülve a futkározáshoz.

Azért elhatározta, hogy most is elmegy, megnézi, mi maradt a gyárból.

Kilépett a tus alól, megtörölközött, majd a tükör elé állva megborotválkozott. A szeme alatt óriási táskák sötétlettek. Egy fogmosás után visszatért a hálójába, és keresett valami ruhát. Egy szürke melegítőalsóra, és egy fakókék, kinyúlt pólóra esett a választása. A zoknit már fél lábon az ajtó felé ugrálva vette fel.

Kilépett a nappaliba, sült szalonna, és rántotta illata csapta meg az orrát.

- Martha! Már haza is jöttél? – kérdezte a hangját felemelve a férfi, útban a konyha felé. Az ajtóból meglátta a tegnap esti férfit, mire a küszöbre dermedt. Már épp arra gondolt, hogy megcsípi magát, hátha felébred, mert tuti elaludt a zuhany alatt, mikor az idegen megszólalt:

- Ha még sokáig tátod ott a szád, elhűl a reggelid, és én nem leszek hajlandó megmelegíteni – mondta gúnyos hangon, fel sem nézve az újságból, amit olvasott.

Harryvel forogni kezdett a szoba, ezért az asztalnál álló egyik székhez tántorgott, és lezuttyant rá.

Tehát nem álom volt.

És most ébren itt ül a saját konyhájában, egy ismeretlen férfival, aki egy olyan újságot olvas, amin mozognak a képek, és villódznak a feliratok. A mosogatójában a szivacs magától sikálja a koszos edényeket, és egy bagoly ül az ablakban.

- Één…khm – köszörüli meg a torkát, mert csak rekedt krákogásra telik a hangjából. – Én azt hittem, hogy csak álom volt…

- Mint saját szemeiddel láthatod, nem. És még mielőtt megkérdeznéd, tényleg igaz, amit tegnap mondtam – pillantott rá a fekete pólóban, és farmerban olvasgató férfi.

Harry, aki még mindig túl kába volt egy értelmes gondolathoz, nekiállt a reggelijének.

- Kávét? – jött a kérdés, mire ugrott egyet ijedtében. Aztán meg is szidta érte magát. Túl sok ez neki ilyen rövidtávon… Már nem a kávé, hanem ez az ember. Ott ül, és úgy tesz, mint ha ez egy szokványos nap lenne. Pedig Harry életét éppen fenekestől dúlta fel!

- Kér a fene kávét! – kiáltott felpattanva. Evőeszközei csörömpölve hullottak a tányérjára. – Itt ülsz, halál nyugodtan, eszel, iszol, olvasol, miközben én majd begolyózom.

- Már épp kezdtelek megkedvelni, amiért ilyen csöndes, és érett vagy – nézett rá, egyik szemöldökét felhúzva a megszólított. – Ne rontsd el azzal, hogy elkezdesz hisztériázni! Én értem, hogy feldúlt vagy, de kultúráltan is lehet beszélgetni – ezzel lerakta a villát, és az újságot, egy szalvétával megtörölte a száját, mindezt idegesítően higgadtan, és ráérősen. Majd előredőlt, az asztalra könyökölt, maga előtt összekulcsolva a kezeit, és fekete szemével kérdőn fürkészte a még mindig álló másikat. – Tehát? Hallgatlak.

- Ööö…Hát… - most, hogy megkapta az osztatlan figyelmet, nem is tudta, mit kérdezzen. Idegesen a hajába túrt, mire eszébe jutott, hogy nem fésülködött. – Ki vagy te? A nevedet már tudom, és azt is, hogy egy iskolába jártál a szüleimmel. Még valami?

Amíg a válaszra várt, odament a konyhaszekrényhez. Kivett a fiókjából egy gumit, és hátrakötötte a haját. Ezt általában csak főzés közben tette meg, de most nem volt kedve mással bíbelődni. Így gyorsabb, és egyszerűbb.

- A Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában vagyok bájitaltan professzor.

- Az olyan, mint a mesékben? Nyúlszem, denevérmáj, pontytüdő? – kérdezte mosolyra görbülő szájjal.

- Bár a mesék magukban ostobaságok, ez alkalommal van alapjuk. Tényleg különböző alapanyagokból kell varázserejű italokat főznöm, illetve erre próbálom megtanítani a kezem alá kerülő gyerekeket. Több-kevesebb sikerrel… - viszonozza a mosolyt. – Szívesebben hadonásznak pálcával, mint görnyednek órákat egy főzet fölött.

- Értem. És mi a feladata abban a Rendben?

- Kém vagyok. Beépültem a Sötét Nagyúr emberei közé, és onnan szállítom a híreket Dumbledore-nak.

- És ez a Dumbledore… Tényleg erős? És ha ilyen erős, akkor hogy-hogy nem győzte még le ezt a Voldemortot? – hadarta, most már feloldódva. Az a halvány mosoly valahogy megnyugtatta. Újra visszaült az asztalhoz, és érdeklődve dőlt előre.

- Igen, ő egy hatalmas varázsló, bölcs, és határozott. De a Nagyúr legyőzése nem az ő feladata lesz.

- Ezt honnan veszed? – nézett rá értetlenkedve, zöld szemei zavartól és értetlenségtől csillogtak.

- Sok-sok éve született egy jóslat, ami kiköti, hogy kinek kell véget vetnie a sötétség uralmának. De ebbe most ne menjünk bele, majd Dumbledore részletesen elmagyarázza.

- Rendben… Világmegmentő téma kilőve… Akkor. Mit jelent ez a „varázsló vagy" pontosan? Mit tehetek meg? Mit nem? Vannak szabályok? – kérdezte, és egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében végigdörzsölte az arcát.

- A varázslat egy nagyon tág fogalom. Még a mai napig sincs pontos definíciója a világunkban. Ha sarkosítani akarok, mondhatom, hogy mindent megtehetsz vele. DE! A józanész határain belül. Nem lehet halottakat feltámasztani, de a mugli világban halálos sebeket mi egy pálcaintéssel gyógyítjuk. Magadtól itt sem tudsz repülni, de vannak eszközeink, amik segítenek ebben, sőt, varázslényeket is használatba vehetünk e célból. Nem teremthetsz a semmiből valamit, viszont bármilyen távolságból magadhoz hívhatod, amit akarsz, vagy másból átalakíthatod a kívánt dologgá. Nem válhatsz láthatatlanná, de elérheted, hogy ne lássanak. Nem kényszeríthetsz ki valakiből szerelmet, barátságot, szeretetet, de az illetővel elhitetheted, hogy azt érzi, amit te akarsz. Rengeteg a lehetőség, és a hatalom. De éppen ezért, a felelősség hatványozódik. És el is érkeztünk a szabályokhoz. Ahogy a mugliknál, nálunk is van egy minisztérium, vannak törvényeink, jogaink, kötelességeink. Ezek mibenléte most nem fontos, majd idővel ezt is megtanulhatod. Az egyik legfontosabb, aminek megszegése katasztrófához vezethet, az az a törvény, miszerint mugli nem tudhat a varázsvilág létezéséről.

- De hát… A nagynénémék is tudnak róla, nem? A tegnapi szavaidból legalábbis ez következik – mondta bizonytalanul a fiatalabb férfi.

A tanár tekintete elégedetten megvillant.

- Jó észrevétel. Valóban, mint minden szabály alól, ez alól is van kivétel. Ha egy varázsló beleszeret egy mugliba, akkor neki, és esetenként annak családjának is elmondható az igazság. Ha mugli szülőknek varázsló gyermeke születik – lásd édesanyád példáját -, nekik is el kell mondani, különben hogyan nevelnék rendesen? Ugyanis a mágikus tehetség már kis korban is megmutatkozik. Nálad már pár hetesen is látható jelei voltak. Ezek általában apró dolgok: egy a kezében termő cumisüveg vagy játék, egy felrobbantott tányér, amibe neki nem tetsző étel van. Ilyenek. De ha nem tudják a szülők, hogy miért történnek, akkor orvosokhoz, pszihológushoz hurcolják őket, ami teljesen felesleges, csak ront a helyzeten.

- De én eddig azt hittem, hogy a varázsláshoz pálca kell – nézett rá most már teljesen összezavarodva.

- Alapvetően igen. De gyerekkorban az érzelmek hatására kitörhet egyfajta szelídítetlen mágia, mint ahogy meséltem. Ennek lehetnek súlyos következményei is, előfordult már, hogy a varázserő egy egész házat romba döntő robbanás kíséretében mutatkozott meg, egyszerűen csak azért, mert a szülők egyedül hagyták a gyereket, míg kimentek a kertbe. De ez nagyon extrém eset. Később, mikor már képzett a varázsló, és amennyiben erős, képes szintén pálca nélkül varázsolni. Ez ritka, hatalmas koncentrációt, és gyakorlottságot igényel – magyarázta, majd intve a kezével eléjük lebegtette a kávéskannát.

A másik csillogó szemmel figyelte. Mint egy gyerek a karácsonyi kirakatot, jutott eszébe Perselusnak. Töltött magának, majd folytatta:

- A pálca fókuszálja a varázserőt, és a meghatározott mozdulat, és varázsszó pontosítja, hogy mit akarunk elérni. Persze vannak olyan igék, melyeknél fontos, hogy mit érez a varázsló. Van olyan pajzs, amit a szeretet erejéből tudunk felvonni, és van olyan kínzó-átok, amit csak akkor tudunk használni, ha szívünkből akarjuk azt

- Hány éves korban kerülnek a gyerekek ebbe a Roxfortba, amiről beszéltél?

- Tizenegy. Az a legoptimálisabb időszak. Az emberi elme akkor a legfogékonyabb, akkor kezd kialakulni valaki személyisége.

- És én ilyen idősen szintén meg tudom tanulni, amit kell? – kérdezte Harry feszülten. Látszott rajta, hogy fontos neki a válasz.

- Mivel van varázserőd, mindenképpen. Az nem biztos, hogy kiemelkedő szinten fog menni, mint ahogy elvárnánk a mágikus szinted alapján, de mindent meg fogunk tenni az ügy érdekében.

- Tehát varázsló leszek… - motyogta a férfi, miközben felállt. – Most szívnom kell egy kis friss levegőt. Elmegyek futni – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően, majd felvette a futócipőjét.

- Rendben, de siess vissza. Még rengeteg dolgunk van – figyelmeztette felhúzott szemöldökkel a professzor. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy ilyen kategorikusan nyilatkozzanak az ő idejéről, anélkül hogy beleszólhatna.

Harry az ajtóból visszanézve bólintott, majd intve egyet kiment.

A lépcsőn lefelé még keresgélt a CD-lejátszója listáján, hogy mihez is lenne kedve. A Slipknot új albuma mellett döntött, az illett most a hangulatához. Elindult a szokásos útvonalon, és a köreit futva folyamatosan lenyugodtak a gondolatai.

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

Fred és George Weasley épp egy új találmányukon dolgoztak. Az alapötletet az adta, mikor gyerekkorukban a testvérük maciját pókká változtatták, és az halálra rémült. Kamatoztatni szerették volna ezt az emléküket, már csak azért is, hogy láthassák Ron arcát, mikor megtudja. Öccsük azóta is retteg a pókoktól.

A figura állattá változtatása még ment is, de az vagy nem volt elég élethű, vagy túl hamar visszaváltozott.

- Te, George! Próbáltál már több acromantula-mérget belerakni? Az hosszabb ideig így tartja.

- Nem, az nem jó. Még az átváltozott állat is mérges lesz…

- Igaz. Akkor a szőréből? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Fred.

- Azt viszont megpróbálhatjuk.

Nyílt a pince ajtaja, és egy fiatal lány jött be rajta. Derékig érő vörös haja, és még a sötétben is érvényesülő sárgásbarna szeme volt.

- Hé, srácok! Én mennék, mivel mint mondtam, esti műszakom van. Ja! És van egy vevő fönt, akin nagyon meg fogtok lepődni… - mondta, a jellegzetes Weasley mosollyal.

A férfiak összenéztek.

- Mi?

- Meglepődni valamin?

- Hát ennyire nem ismersz minket, Gin? – szóltak egy más szavába vágva.

- Akartok fogadni? – erősködött a lány.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte gyanakodva George.

- Egy hónapig ti takarítotok, főztök, és mindent, amire a háztartásban szükség van, elvégeztek – ajánlotta fülig érő vigyorral, a közös lakásukra utalva, az üzlet felett. Mióta ő is kijárta az iskolát, együtt laktak, és a felsorolt dolgok mind az ő hatáskörébe tartoztak. Egy kis nyugalomra vágyott.

- Az túl sok! – tiltakozott az egyik.

- Egy hét? – ajánlotta a másik.

- A-a. Négy – rázta a fejét a húg.

- Kettő? – kérdezte a Fred reménykedve.

- Három, és ez a legkevesebb. Amúgy is, biztosak vagytok a győzelemben, nem?

- De – vágták rá egyszerre.

- Akkor három hét, és ha mi nyerünk, akkor három hétig dolgozol délutánonként nálunk ingyen.

- Áll az alku! Csapjatok bele – nyújtotta a kezét. A férfiak gyanakodva fogadták. Túl gyors volt a beleegyezés…

- Akkor irány fel! – mondta elégedetten vigyorogva, és kiment. Az ikrek követték.

Fenn, a boltban elég nagy volt a forgalom.

A pult előtt egy csoport nyári vakációját töltő gyerek állt, tátott szájjal figyelve a kínálatot. Pár idősebb srác viszont a Weasley lányt leste tátott szájjal.

Fred egyből rájuk is förmedt:

- Mi kéne? Az áruk a pult másik oldalán sorakoznak! – majd a húgához fordult. – Na? Hol az a vevő?

A lány az édességes szekció felé intett, ahol nem más állt, mint Albus Dumbledore, és épp a nyalánkságok közül válogatott bőszen.

A bolttulajdonosok megilletődve néztek egymásra. A volt igazgatójuk még soha nem járt itt, azzal indokolva távol maradását, hogy akkor kereshetne is új gondnokot, mivel a mostani a csínyek támogatásának venné. Pedig nagyon tisztelték az öreget. A legmenőbb felnőttek között tartották számon, ami nagy szó volt.

- Hát, Gin, azt hiszem, ideje gyakorolnunk a háztartási bűbájokat…

A lány felkacagott, magukra vonva ezzel fogadásuk tárgyának figyelmét, aki egy nagy adag édességgel feléjük indult.

- Á, Ginevra, köszönöm, hogy szóltál nekik. Fred, George – biccentett feléjük, keze foglalt lévén. – Mennyi újdonság! Azt hiszem, kell néhány új tételt íratnom a heti szállítmányomba…

- Professzor! Milyen meglepő Önt itt látni – mondta George, mire a másik kettő fogadó felnevetett. – Segíthetünk valamiben?

- Az igazat megvallva igen. De ezt, ha lehetne, valami csöndesebb helyen…

- Persze! Jöjjön be a laborunkba – intett az ajtó felé készségesen Fred.

- Én viszont most megyek, mert nemsoká jelenésem van a Mungóban. Viszlát, professzor! Sziasztok, fiúk! Akkor este! – köszönt olyan hangsúllyal, amiből az ikreknek nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy minden részletet el kell mesélniük később.

- Csak Ön után! – mosolygott George az igazgatóra.

Lementek a pincébe, majd egy kis helycsinálás után letelepedtek egy asztalhoz. A vörös hajúak érdeklődve néztek Dumbledore-ra.

- Az igazat megvallva a segítségeteket szeretném kérni egy kényes dologban.

- Azok a kedvenceink, professzor! – jegyezte meg az egyik, míg a másik egyetértően bólogatott.

- Egy ismerősöm családja, akik muglik, nagyon csúnyán bántak ezzel az illetővel. Nagyon csúnyán – ismételte meg nyomatékosan. – Nem vagyok az a fajta, aki odamegy, és átkozódni kezd, de szó nélkül se tűrhetem, már csak emberi voltom miatt sem.

Az ikrek vigyorogva bólogattak erre is, mert valóban nem tudták elképzelni az idősebb férfit, amint muglikat kínoz. Hisz ő a világos oldal élharcosa, vagy mi…

- És itt jöttök ti a képbe. Szeretném, ha egy kicsit megbüntetnétek őket. No nem nagyon, nem kell kínzásra, erőszakra gondolni. Csak egy kis… leckéztetésre. Itt, az üzletben van egy pár igen érdekes találmány. Esetleg kipróbálhatnátok rajtuk párat… - nézett rájuk kérdően.

- Ó, uram, ez nekünk nem feladat! Ez szórakozás lesz, a javából!

- Tényleg szabad kezet kapunk? – jött a reménykedő kérdés George-tól.

- Igen, fiam, persze csak az észszerűség határain belül. A lényeg, hogy emlegessék meg a dolgot. Tudják meg ők is, hogy milyen kiszolgáltatottnak lenni. Jegyezzék meg örök életükre… - az utolsó mondatokat már szokatlanul komoran mondta, és az ikrek megértették, hogy ezek a muglik tényleg valami szörnyű dolgot tettek. – Tehát, ha ezt a kis szívességet megtennétek volt igazgatótoknak… - nézett megint rájuk.

Az két férfi összenézett, és az ő arcukon is megjelent az a híres Weasley vigyor, ami után még semmi jó nem történt.

- Uram, a legjobbakhoz jött! Már van is egy pár ötletünk…

Szerzői megjegyzés:

A Dursleyk megleckéztetését nem akarnám részletesen leírni, mindenkinek a képzeletére, és az elvetemültség-szintjére bízom. XD Feltételezzétek a legrosszabbat, amit Fred és George kitalálhat!


	8. Remények és félelmek

A Grimmauld téri rejtett házban csend honolt mindaddig, míg a szalonban lévő kandallóban a lángok zöldre nem váltottak

A Grimmauld téri rejtett házban csend honolt mindaddig, míg a szalonban lévő kandallóban a lángok zöldre nem váltottak. Egy göndör hajú nő, egy szintén göndör hajú kislánnyal a kezében lépett ki belőle. Távolabb ment, hogy helyet adjon a mögötte érkezőnek, egy vörös hajú, magas férfinak.

A hangokra megjelent még valaki az ajtóban, és mosolyogva nézte a vendégeket.

- Jémus bácsi! Jémus bácsi! Mondd meg a maminak, hogy máj elég nagy vagyok ahhoz, hogy egyedül utazzak a kandallóban! – szólt oda neki durcás arccal a kislány, kezében egy kicsi unikornist szorongatva.

- Szervusz, Remus! – mosolygott rá az anyuka, majd feddőleg kislányára nézett. – Kicsim, ezt már megbeszéltük. Még nem is tudod kimondani a hely nevét, és tizenegy éves korodig nem varázsolhatsz, ez pedig annak minősül.

- De anyúúú! Eva is csinálhatta egyedül, múltkoj mesélte! – tette keresztbe a kezeit. – Tegyél le!

Hermione sóhajtva letette, majd rávágott férje karjára, aki rendíthetetlenül vigyorgott, mióta szóba került az egyedül utazás ötlete. Nem szólt ám bele, ááá! Ha nevelni kell a gyereket, egyáltalán nem partner…

- Sziasztok! Korábbra vártunk titeket, Molly már haza is ment – szólalt meg Remus, majd beljebb jött, és hellyel kínálta a vendégeket. Ron leült, de felesége a kipakolásra hivatkozva lányával együtt kiment a szobából. – Hallom, egy ideig lakótársak leszünk.

- Igen. Dumbledore neked is elmondta? – kérdezte a vörös hajú elkomorodva.

- El… - válaszolt nagy sóhajjal a másik. – És most nagyon izgulok. Küldött egy üzenetet, hogy vagy ma este, vagy holnap reggel érkeznek Perselusszal. Délután Rend-gyűlés. Azt hiszem, el akarja mondani mindenkinek.

- Igen, valószínűleg. Logikus, hisz elég gyakran jár erre mindenki, feltűnne nekik – bólogatott az auror. – De miért vagy ideges? Hisz ez egy jó hír számodra, nem?

- Persze, hogy jó hír. Visszakapom a régi életem egy részét. Utoljára akkor voltam ilyen boldog, mikor titeket taníthattalak a Roxfortban. A legjobb barátom fiát végre újra láthatom. De mi lesz, ha nem tetszem majd neki? Hisz teljesen idegenek vagyunk egymásnak… - csóválta a fejét lemondóan.

- Remus, te vagy az egyik legszimpatikusabb ember, akit csak ismerek, és remekül bánsz másokkal. Miért gondolod, hogy pont ő nem fog kedvelni? – kérdezte értetlenül Ron.

- És ha felmerül benne, hogy miért nem kerestem ennyi éven át? Ha haragudni fog, amiért elhagytam?

- Nem hagytad el! Ott voltak neki a rokonai. Azt hittétek, hogy mugli. Mit tehettél volna? Csak fájdítottad volna a szívét a látogatásaiddal. – Megpaskolta az idősebb férfi térdét. – Ha haragudni fog, majd megbékíted!

- Remélem, Ron, remélem…

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

Lucius Malfoy egy láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében állt a Privet Drive négyes számú háza előtti járdán. Már órák óta itt szobrozott, és figyelte az itt lakó szánalmas lények életnek csúfolt létét. Továbbadhatta volna a feladatot, de mivel a saját bőre volt a tét, nem bízott senkiben.

Eddig csak azt derítette ki, hogy a kölyök már nem lakik itt, csak két malac, meg egy gágogó liba… Név szerint Vernon, Dudlicsek – már ha ez név… - és Petunia.

Előbb-utóbb rá kell szánnia magát, és be kell csengetnie, mert különben itt cövekelhet ítéletnapig.

Arisztokratikus arcán egy undorodó fintor jelent meg, ahogy belegondolt, kivel is kell beszélnie.

Körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, senki sincs az utcán. Így délelőtt mindenki dolgozik. Kivéve ezek a pletykás asszonyok… De most ők is eltűntek, itt a kedvező lehetőség a kérdezősködésre.

Lekanyarította a válláról a köpenyt, és kimért, határozott léptekkel az ajtóhoz ment, majd bekopogott.

A bejárat egy kis idő múlva feltárult, és egy magas, vézna, pulykanyakú nő állt mögötte, aki gyanakodva méregette a palack zöld talárban várakozó Malfoyt.

- Tessék – szólalt meg kellemetlen, rikácsoló hangon.

- Üdvözlöm, asszonyom – mosolygott rá a férfi, mivel tudta, hogy kedvességgel érhet el a legtöbbet. – Az ön unokaöccsét keresem, és nagyon örülnék, ha tudna nekem segíteni ebben – mondta meleg hangon, de egyből látnia kellett, hogy nem érte el vele a kívánt hatást.

- Mi ütött magukba, hogy folyton rajtunk keresik? – csattant fel a nő eltorzult arccal. – Elköltözött, nekünk semmi közünk hozzá. – Majd végigmérte még egyszer az előtte állót. – És tudtommal a magukfajtának sincs, tehát hagyjon békén!

Ezzel bevágta az ajtót.

Lucius Malfoynak itt betelt a pohár. Ő az egyik leghatalmasabb aranyvérű család feje, és nem tűri, hogy egy ilyen szemét, egy semmi így bánjon vele.

Elővette a pálcáját, és egy Alomohora után belépett a házba. Az egyik helyiség felől undorító szagokat érzett, és tudta, hogy arra lesz a nő. Nem is tévedett. Feltehetően a ház konyhájába jutott, ahol a keresett személy görnyedt egy üstféleség fölé.

- Crucio! – legyintett a pálcájával, és a nő sikítozva hanyatlott le a földre. – Ó, igen. Zene füleimnek. Ezt azért kapod, mert csak erre vagy méltó, mégis azt hitted, hogy úgy bánhatsz velem, ahogy kedved tartja – ezzel megszűntette az átkot, pedig szívesen hallgatta volna még az egyre rekedő sikolyokat. De most dolgozni jött, nincs ideje szórakozni… - Most pedig elmondod Harry Potter jelenlegi lakcímét, vagy esküszöm, azt is megbánod, hogy a szennyes anyád megszült!

- Long Drive 23. Ott lakik – zihálta a nő, és amúgy is hatalmas szemeit kitágította a rémület, ahogy a szőke férfira nézett.

- Hát nem lett volna egyszerűbb, és fájdalom mentesebb, ha egyből elmondod? Az a szerencséd, hogy nem hagyhatom, hogy emlékezz a látogatásomra, pedig rád férne ez a kis lecke a jó modorról… Exmemoriam!

Még egyszer lenézően rápillantott az üres tekintettel a földön fetrengő nőre, majd dehoppanált, egyenesen a Malfoy-kúria elé.

A kapuhoz érve az kitárult előtte, ahogy pár lépéssel később a ház ajtaja is.

A szalonba ment, és töltött magának a legjobb Lángnyelv Whiskyjéből, jeget is téve belé.

- Dobby! – mondta emelt hangon.

Egy halk pukkanás kíséretében megjelent egy görnyedt alak, valami rongyfélébe csomagolva. Tényleges méretét még kisebbé tette, ahogy a fejét szinte a mellkasába húzta, és onnan pislogott fel hatalmas szemeivel a szőke férfira.

- Igen, gazdám. Mit tehet Önért Dobby, gazdám? – kérdezte alázatosan.

Lucius, mivel még mindig ideges volt, belerúgott a kis házimanóba, majd nagyot húzott a poharából.

- Hívd ide Dracót és Monstrót, meg Crakot. És Moont. Baddockot. Igyekezz!

- Igen, gazdám, máris, gazdám! – hajbókolt hátrálva Dobby, majd ismét eltűnt.

Lucius egy fotelhez lépett, és kimértem leült rá.

Ahogy fogyott a poharából a nagy adag szesz, úgy süppedt bele egyre inkább az ülőalkalmatosságba, és sötét gondolataiba.

Amint itt lesznek a többiek, indulnak a Potter fiúért. Azért nem akart egyedül menni, mert az az ostoba nőszemély más érdeklődőket is említett. Tehát már a másik oldal is keresi…

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

Albus Dumbledore belépett a Long Drive 23 szám alatti ház kapuján. Az imént látott kijönni onnan kocogva egy melegítős, fekete hajú fiatal férfit, villámalakú sebhellyel a homlokán, tehát Perselus egyedül van bent, és neki beszélnie kell vele.

Kifejezetten kényelmes viseletnek érezte a felvett zöld melegítőnadrágot, és a narancssárga trikót. Nem is értette, miért néznek rá furcsán az utcán a muglik…

Felment a lépcsőn, és benyitott a felső lakásba.

- Ez gyors volt! – Hallotta Perselus hangját a balról nyíló helyiségből, ezért arra ment. A férfi épp a Reggeli Prófétát olvasgatta, és fel sem nézve mondta:

- Valami Martha keresett. Azt üzeni, hogy örül, hogy nem maradtál egyedül, és hogy hívd vissza, amint tudod.

- Perselus, örülök, hogy otthon érzed itt magad… - szólalt meg derűsen az igazgató.

A bájitaltan tanár felnézett, arcán nem látszott a meglepődés, de ezt csak sokéves kémkedési tapasztalatának köszönhette.

- Á, Albus. Azt hittem, a fiú jött vissza. – Majd megvillant a tekintete. – Ha te itt vagy, akkor valami probléma merült fel. Mi történt?

- Draco üzent. Az apja sürgősen hívatta. Tartok tőle, hogy rájöttek, barátom. Mielőbb el kell innen jönnötök. Mennyi időre lenne szükségetek?

- Két óra. Talán három. Biztos, Albus? Akkor engem is hívott volna…

- Nem feltétlenül – csóválta a fejét az idősebb férfi. – Magad mondtad, hogy Lucius mostanában a vetélytársat látja benned. Szerintem magának akarja a dicsőséget.

- Igazad van – biccentett elgondolkodva Perselus. – Megsiettetem. Ha visszajött, utána még legfeljebb egy óra.

- A lényeg, hogy mihamarabb hagyjátok el a házat. Nem lesz nehéz Dursleyékből kicsikarni a címet, hisz már nem él a védőbűbáj, mióta Harry nem ott lakik.

- Egyből a főhadiszállásra megyünk.

- Ne! Ma délután gyűlés lesz, és nem akarom, hogy akkor érkezzetek, mikor mindenki ott van. Félek, túl sok lenne Harrynek. Előbb menjetek el az Abszol útra, és vegyetek neki pálcát Ollivandernél. Utána pedig a Roxfortban van vele beszélnivalóm, tehát oda gyertek. Míg nem találkozunk, úgysem mehet a Grimmauld térre.

- Rendben. Bár azt hittem, te akarsz vele pálcát venni, én pedig mehetek ismét a saját dolgaim után. Bármikor hívathat a Nagyúr…

- Nem, jobb lesz ez így. Feltűnőek lennénk együtt járkálva…

Perselus szája megrándult, a mozdulat már szinte egy mosolynak is beillett.

- Ebben a felszerelésben egymagad is az lennél. A mugli öregek nagy szakállal nem igazán így öltözködnek…

Dumbledore végignézett magán.

- Hmm… Pedig nekem tetszik – jegyezte meg, majd meglengette a karjait. – A talárok nem ilyen jó szellősek. Egészen szabadnak érzem így magam!

A másik erre már valóban elnevette magát. Látszott rajta, hogy nem sűrűn tesz ilyet, mert a kora ellenére arcán még nem jelentek meg a szokásos kis nevető-ráncocskák. A homlokán ellenben…

- Jó téged nevetni látni. Már csak ezért is megérte volna ezt a ruhát felvenni – mondta szintén mosolyogva az igazgató. – Hogy jöttök ki egymással? – nézett rá a szemüvege felett.

- A körülményekhez képest jól. Ami meglepő, tekintve, hogy nem vagyok egy könnyen megkedvelhető személyiség – válaszolt gúnyosan. – Meg persze romokba döntöttem a huszonnégy év alatt kiépült világképét… Igen, ehhez képest határozottan jól…

- Hogy viseli? – kérdezte Dumbledore homlokráncolva.

- Fiatal még, fogékony. Szeretne hinni egy jobb, egy érdekesebb világban, ezért hisz is benne. A szíve. Az agya még tiltakozik.

- Mennyit mondtál el neki?

- Ha arra célzol, hogy a jóslatról, és arról, hogy a reményeid szerint bekövetkező világbékében mennyi szerepe lesz, beszéltem-e vele, azt kell mondanom, hogy nem. Ezt a feladatot rád hagyom – mondta, kárörvendően.

- Ó, Perselus, megtisztelsz. Mindig tudtam, hogy arany szíved van… - hajolt meg kissé az igazgató vigyorogva. Igen, határozottan vigyorgott. A bájitaltan tanár nagyokat pislogva nézett rá. A főnöke megváltozott: mintha éveket fiatalodott volna. Utoljára akkor látta ilyen szórakoztatóan könnyednek, és vidámnak, mikor Potterék még éltek. Ez a változás eddig nem tűnt fel neki. Csak most, hogy újra láthatja ezt az énjét.

És ő örült ennek. Az utóbbi időben nagyon megközelíthetetlennek vélte Dumbledore-t, gépiesen végezte munkáját, és valahogy az egész Rendből kiveszett a régi tűz, amivel a jó oldalon harcoltak. Most rájött, hogy ez az egész ennek az embernek a hitehagyottsága miatt volt. Ő maga is belefásult a csatába, összeszorított foggal, kedvetlenül tett mindent. Nem látott kiutat, és ez most megváltozott. Ő maga is megváltozott, nem csak Albus.

Újra meglelték a reményt, egy huszonnégy éves, képzetlen varázserejű, összezavarodott fiú képében.

És lélekben már az ő vállára is helyezték ezt a hatalmas terhet, míg ő mit sem sejtve monotonon rótta köreit a közeli parkban…


	9. Bonyodalom

Harry Potter még mindig mosolygott

Harry Potter még mindig mosolygott. Az előbb szembe sétált vele egy nyolcvan év körüli öregember. Ez még nem ok a vidámságra, de az öltözéke annál inkább. Elsőre el se akarta hinni, ezért miután elhagyták egymást, visszanézett rá.

Azt gondolta még ekkor is, hogy csalatkozik szemei által. A magas és karcsú alkatú, hátközépig érő ősz, szinte már fehér hajú ember kihúzott háttal, fiatalosan járt. És békalencse színű melegítőt hordott. Meg neonnarancssárga, feszülős trikót. Ez a kettő együtt úgy hatott Harryre, mint ha valami rosszul öltözött mesefigurát nézne. Ahogy körülnézett, látta, hogy nem csak ő hökkent meg, hanem az utca más járókelői is.

Már rég eltűnt a szemei elől, de úgy vélte, hogy a látvány örökké az emlékezetébe vésődött. Miközben lemozgatta megterhelt izmait, néha fel-felkuncogott, majd felment a lakásához.

Benyitott a házba, majd a szobájába indulva elkiáltotta magát, mivel azt hitte új ismerőse a konyhában tartózkodik még.

- Megjöttem! Elmegyek lezuhanyozni, aztán megbeszélhetjük, amit még meg kell. Képzeld, mit… - elhallgatott, mert a hálójába érve azt kellett látnia, hogy ott drasztikus változások történtek. Peselus a szoba közepén állva hadonászott a pálcájával, fura szavakat mormolva, és munkája nyomán a berendezési tárgyak összementek, helyet változtattak, a ruhák összehajtódtak, és a bőröndjeibe lebegtek.

A férfi rá nézett, és egy pillanatra sem maradt abba a mozgolódás a dolgai között.

- Nincs idő zuhanyozni. Hívd fel a főbérlődet, és magyarázd el neki, hogy elutazol. Hogy miért, az nem lényeges, légy kreatív. Aztán a munkahelyed. Mondj fel, találj ki valami könnyes történetet arról, hogy nem tudnál tovább ott dolgozni. Közben szedd össze, hogy mi kell a konyhából. Igyekezz! – darálta el ellentmondást nem tűrően. Az arca feszültséget tükrözött.

- Mi történt? Mi ez a nagy rohanás hirtelen? – kérdezte Harry értetlenkedve, és a csomagokhoz lépve kivett valami olyan ruhát, amiben utazhat.

- A Sötét Nagyúr valószínűleg megtudta, hogy mégis van varázserőd. Bármelyik pillanatban itt lehetnek.

- De hát… Honnan tudnák, hogy hol lakom?

A még mindig a csomagolással elfoglalt férfi lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

- Gondolkozz, Potter! Szerinted, ha én meg tudtalak találni, más nem képes rá? – szűrte a fogai között gunyorosan.

- Igazad van… Te honnan tudtad meg? – Közben ledobta a nadrágját, és egy fekete farmerre cserélte. Most valahogy feketés hangulatban volt…

- Ó, egészen egyszerűen. Egy követő-bűbájt tettem a kocsitokra a kórház előtt.

Miután a fekete rövid ujjú inget is felvette, Harry kiment, hogy a telefonokat elintézze. A válla, és a füle közé szorította a telefont, majd Martha fiát tárcsázta. Míg kicsöngött, az előszobába ment vele, és elővette a fésűjét, majd kibontva a haját, rendbe tette azt.

Kattanás, és a vonalban felhangzott egy mély férfihang.

- Tessék.

- Hello Peter, Harry vagyok. Marthát keresném.

- Hello Harry! Hívom! Kint van a kicsikkel a kertben. – Kattanás, majd távoli kiáltások. Újra Peter szólt bele a kagylóba. – Egy pillanat, és jön. Homokoztak, és most koszosabb, mint a gyerekek. Meg kell mosakodnia… - Hallatszott a hangján, hogy mosolyog, miközben ezt mondja.

- Ő már csak ilyen… - a helyzet ellenére, amibe belecsöppent, elvigyorodott, mikor elképzelte tetőtől-talpig homokos fogadott anyját.

- Igen, de jó így látni – komorodott el a másik beszélő. – Tudod, mióta megtudtuk, hogy… - elcsuklott a hangja. – Szóval. Aggódtunk érte. És érted is. Hogy vagy?

Harrynek jól esett a szavaiból kicsendülő valódi féltés.

- Én is féltettem anyukád. De jól lesz, mert hihetetlenül erős asszony. És én is jól leszek. Idővel. – Eszébe jutott, hogy a rosszfiúk itt is kereshetik, ezért azt mondta: - Figyelj Peter. Azért telefonálok, mert elköltözöm, és azt szeretném ajánlani, hogy tartsátok magatoknál Marthát. Nem tenne jót neki az üres ház, és nektek is jól jön a pici mellé. Egyébként gratulálok! Rendben ment minden?

- Igen, csodaszép kislány. 3400 grammal született, és hatalmas kék szemei vannak, mint anyunak. Három nap múlva jönnek is haza. – Hangjából sütött az apai büszkeség, és Harry egy kicsit irigy volt a most született csöppségre, mert őrá soha, senki nem volt ilyen büszke… - Aleának neveztük el, apa után. Nem jössz el valamikor meglátogatni minket?

- Nem tudom. Az új munkahely, a költözés, meg minden… Majd még meglátom.

- Itt van anyu, adom. Viszlát Harry, vigyázz magadra. Aztán halljunk ám felőled!

- Mit hallok? Miért ne hallanánk felőled? – kapta ki a kagylót Martha fia kezéből.

- Szia! Azért hívlak, mert lenne egy fontos közlendőm.

- Mondd csak, drágám.

- Említettem, hogy nem szeretnék a Grunningsnál maradni, ugye?

- Igen, beszéltünk róla.

- Hát az a helyzet, hogy találtam egy állást. Egy kisvárosban. Lakás is jár vele, és egész jó fizetés.

- Jajj, hát ez nagyszerű! Ha hazaértem, megünnepeljük!

- Épp ez a gond. Holnap már kezdenem kéne. Éppen csomagolok – jegyezte meg óvatosan a fekete hajú férfi.

- Hogy? Milyen munkahely az, ahol ennyire sietni kell?

- Háát… Egy kis cégnél lennék biztonsági őr. Éjjeli, igen. Játékgyár. Varázslatos dolgokat gyártanak…

- Te tudod, fiam, de egyet meg kell ígérned. Gyakran látogass meg, rendben?

- Ez természetes, Martha. Az elején még biztosan zűrös lesz, de ha berendezkedtem, jövök.

Peselus lépett a szobába, és feltűnően az órára meredt, majd rá. Harry értette a célzást.

- Most le kell tennem, sietek. Ígérem, nemsoká újra hívlak.

Még búcsúzkodtak egy darabig, majd lerakta a kagylót.

- Ó, Merlinre! Nem közöltem világosan, hogy sietünk? Intézd el a másik telefont, de gyorsabban, ha kérhetem.

Harry meg is tette, és valóban pörgősebben ment a dolog. Megértették a problémáját, és nem akadékoskodtak. Azt mondták, minden papírmunkát elintéznek majd.

- Na, ez meg is van. A konyhából nem akarnék elvinni túl sok mindent, csak egy pár darabot – szólt, majd összeválogatott egy tényleg szerény kupac holmit.

- Rendben – mondta a tanár, és egy laza mozdulattal lekicsinyítette mindet, majd belerakta egy bőrerszénybe. – A fürdőből kipakoltam, a nappaliból is a könyveket. Minden itt van – jelentette ki, majd megpaskolta a zsebét, amibe az erszényt is belerakta.

- Ott? Az összes cuccom? – nézett értetlenkedve a fiatal.

- Azt hittem, ezt már tisztáztuk. Varázslat, Potter. Varázslat.

Erre Harry kicsit ideges lett, hisz nem érezte magát hibásnak a kérdéséért. Elvégre ez neki még nagyon friss… Őrület! Nagyot sóhajtott, hogy lenyugodjon.

- Még felhívom a nagynénéméket. Szólok nekik, hogy elköltözöm.

- Rendben, de igyekezz! Már így is túl régóta veszteglünk itt… - Ahogy ezt kimondta, egy kis impulzus száguldott végig a testükön, Harryből csodálkozó, Perselusból ijedt arckifejezést kiváltva.

- Ez mi volt? – érdeklődött a fiatalabb férfi, háttal állva a másiknak, így nem látva annak arcát.

- Nem mi, hanem ki. Elkéstünk, itt vannak… - Harry hozzáfordult, és már csak a magabiztosságot, és elszántságot olvashatta le a másik vonásairól.

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

Draco Malfoy idegesen hoppanált a szülőháza elé, majd határozott léptekkel bement. Nem tudta, mi vár rá. Remélte, hogy nem egy előre meg nem tervezett vérengzés szereplőjéül választották ki. Csak egy gyors üzenetet tudott küldeni Dumbledore-nak, és semmi érdemlegeset nem tudott benne írni. De legalább készenlétben lesznek.

A szalonban már öten vártak rá.

- Hol voltál, fiam? Dobby azt mondta, hozzád ment először – feddte meg Lucius.

- Dolgom volt, apám. De jöttem, amint tudtam. – Felsőbbségesen nézett körül a többieken, de gondolatban bokán rúgta magát. Túl sok időt elvesztegetett, azzal hogy gyógyító bájitalokat tegyen el az esetleges sérülteknek.

- Tehát mint a többieknek is mondtam, mielőtt szíveskedtél megjelenni – hajtott felé gúnyosan fejet apja. -, ez a mai egy titkos akció. A Nagyúr magához rendelt valakit, és a mi dolgunk, hogy az meg is jelenjen.

- És ehhez feltétlenül hatan kellünk? – Tette fel gúnyosan a kérdést Moon.

- Lehet, hogy védeni fogják. De most siessünk, mert minden perccel kisebb az esély, hogy ott találjuk – mondta gőgösen Lucius.

Kimentek a házból, a hoppanálásgátló-bűbáj széléig, és miután az idősebb szőke férfi ismertette a paramétereket, mind eltűntek egy halk pukkanás kíséretében.

Draco legszívesebben mindet szétátkozta volna, de neveltetése, és mardekáros volta nem engedett ilyen nyilvánvaló bosszút. Mikor azon az estén Elladorát megkínozták, és megölték, keresztapjához indult vigasztalásért. Nála volt az igazgató, és éppen a Nagyúr terveit tárgyalták ki. Egyből tudta, hogy neki is ezt kell tennie. Benyitott, és kijelentette, hogy ő is kémkedni akar. A bent lévők döbbenten meredtek rá, majd Dumbledore egy jelentőségteljes pillantás kíséretében Perselus felé kimentette magát.

Utána egy üveg régi Lángnyelv Whisky társaságában töltötték az éjszakát, és keresztapja csöppet sem burkoltan kikérdezte.

Ő pedig elmondott neki mindent. Hogy összejöttek a hollóhátas lánnyal, és mikor apja rájött, a lány aranyvérű származása ellenére sem támogatta a kapcsolatukat, mert a családja generációk óta a világos oldalon állt. Hogy mikor elhagyták az iskolát el akarta jegyezni Elladorát, és haza is vitte, ahol már várta őket Voldemort, és felmérve szerelme mágia szintjét, úgy döntött, hogy támogatja őket, ha mind a ketten beállnak a halálfalói sorába.

Elladora ezt kereken megtagadta. Erre Lucius Cruciatussal megkínozta, őt pedig Voldemort vette kezelésbe.

Mire legközelebb figyelni tudott másra is a fájdalmon kívül a lány katatón módon meredt a világra, szemei tompán fénylettek. Az elméje megtört.

Szülei pedig hidegen álltak mellette, és nézték, majd egy laza csuklómozdulat, és egy Adava Kedavra kíséretében örökre elválasztották őket egymástól.

- Fiam, meg kell hagyni, elszánt egy csitri volt… - jegyezte meg szenvtelenül apja. – De a Parkinson lány megfelelőbb lesz hozzád.

Míg benne egy világ dőlt össze, szülei, és a Sötét Nagyúr már meg is tervezték közelgő esküvőjét.

De nem érdekelte. Már nem.

Nézte a szerelmét, és rájött önnön ostobaságára. Mi értelme van ennek az egész aranyvér mizériának? Halottan mindenki egyformán hideg, és merev, akár volt benne varázserő, akár nem. Ugyanúgy emberek, ő meg viccesnek tartotta a megkínzásukat. Hát most megtapasztalta, milyen a pálca másik oldalán, és nem tetszett neki.

Nézte halott szerelmét, és tudta, hogy ő végzett ezzel az aranyvér mániával. A vére mindenkinek piros, származástól függetlenül.

Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna, ha fogja Elladorát, és elmennek messzire, ahol boldogan élhetnek…

Merev arccal várta végig a találkozót, majd amint lehetett, eljött otthonról. Egyenesen a Roxfortba.

Attól a naptól kezdve kémkedik a világos oldalnak, hisz már nem volt értelme menekülnie. Nem volt kiért. Elvette Pansyt, és kialakítottak egy hűvös, távolságtartó kapcsolatot. Ezt a szüleitől kellőképpen eltanulhatta.

Most pedig itt volt Londonban, egy kétszintes ház előtt, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy most mi következik.

Lucius felemelte a pálcáját, és hopponálásgátló-bűbájt tett az egész ingatlanra, majd egy másik intés kíséretében ezt mondta:

- Veneficus foramen! – Kis szünet. - Ketten vannak az emeleten. Vagy nem tudják, hogy jövünk, vagy nagyon elbizakodottak… - mondta gúnyosan, majd fejével intve a többieknek elindult a lépcső irányába.

**ddddddddbbbbbbbb**

- Van másik kijárat? – kérdezte Peselus, már a nappaliban állva.

- Nincs… Most mi lesz?

- Azt hiszem reménykedünk, hogy nem sokan jönnek… Állj mögém.

- Expecto Patronum – mondta a tanár, majd egy ezüstszínű bagoly tört elő a pálcájából. – Itt vannak, Albus. Menekülünk, ahogy tudunk. – A jelenség eltűnt, majd a férfi felé fordult. – Most jól figyelj! Mindig maradj mögöttem, ne csinálj semmit, meg se szólalj!

Harry bólintott, pont, mikor a bejárati ajtó kitárult, mögötte pedig hat ember vált láthatóvá.

Meglepetten meredtek rájuk.

- Lám, lám Perselus. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy itt találkozunk – szólalt meg az egyik, akinek hosszú szőke haja, és jeges pillantása volt. Beljebb jöttek. – A Nagyúr küldött ide?

- Nem hiszem, hogy közöd lenne hozzá!

- De igenis van. Ugyanis Ő engem küldött a kölyökért, és nem igazán értem, hogy te mit keresel itt.

- Hát nem egyértelmű? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan egy magas, vézna, ló képű férfi. – A Nagyúr jobb keze, a híres kém kettős játszmát űz. Elárult minket.

- Igazad lehet, Moon. Nekem mindig is gyanús volt. Túl közel él ahhoz a mugli imádó bolond Dumbledore-hoz.

Erre a kijelentésre elnevették magukat.

- Még mindig jobb, mintha egy sírból előmászott kígyó talpát nyalogatnám – vágott vissza gúnyosan Perselus.

Harry nem igazán értette a célzást, de szerinte ezt nem kellett volna, mert abban a pillanatban hat különböző színű fénycsóva indult útnak feléjük.

Védelmezője körkörösen intett a pálcájával, mire egy kékesen derengő burok jelent meg körülöttük, ami elnyelte a nyalábokat.

- Csak ennyi? – kérdezte ajkbiggyesztve.

Intett egyet a kezében szorongatott bottal, mire mind a hat ember a nappali falának csattant, és nyekkenve ért földet.

Kettő úgy maradt, de a többi felpattant, és további átkokat szórt rájuk.

Harry szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. Nem tudta, hogy mi lenne, ha az egyik célba érne, de sejtése szerint nagy fájdalmat okozna neki. Látta, amint a visszapattanó, célt tévesztő, eltérített fénycsóvák óriási pusztítást végeznek élete első otthonában.

Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ezt meg akarja tanulni…

Kábultságából egy taszigáló kés eszméltette fel, ami az ajtó felé irányította.

- Bombata! – kiáltotta Perselus, pálcáját a halálfalók fölötti mennyezetre irányítva, mire az hatalmas dörrenéssel rájuk szakadt.

A lakás tulajdonosa nem látta, mi lett velük, mert a lökdösés eredményeképpen a lépcsőn lefelé botladozva találta magát, nyomában egy halkan szitkozódó bájitaltan tanárral.

Kiértek az utcára, és a nézelődőkön áttörve a parkig futottak, ahol egy csöndes helyre érve végre megálltak.

Fújtatva vették a levegőt. Az idősebb azért, mert nem volt hozzászokva a rohangászáshoz. A fiatalabb pedig az átélt eseményektől. Egy romhalmaz a ház. Mit fog gondolni Martha?

Perselus kihúzta magát, és ránézett.

- Kaptál egy kis ízelítőt a világomból, remélem, nem rémített el túlzottan… Most egy olyan helyre megyünk, ahol neked is tudunk egy pálcát venni, utána a varázsiskolába. Figyelsz rám?

- Igen, hát persze – mondta Harry felnézve, eddig ugyanis cipőtlen lábát vizsgálgatta. Nem akart a másik szemébe nézni, nem akarta, hogy az meglássa benne a rémületet.

A rémületet attól, hogy neki is ilyeneket kell majd tennie. Hogy mostantól esetleg így fog telni az élete. Menekülve.

Most szembenézett a másikkal, és ez valahogy megnyugtatta. A sötét tekintet magabiztosságot, és erőt sugárzott.

- Mehetünk.

A másik bólintott, majd megfogta a kezét, és a következő pillanatban úgy érezte, mintha egy nagyon vékony csőbe akarnák bepréselni a testét…


	10. A pálcakészítő gondja

- Itt vannak, Albus

- Itt vannak, Albus. Menekülünk, ahogy tudunk – mondta a bagoly-patrónus Perselus hangján, majd eltűnt, Dumbledore pedig nagyot sóhajtott, miközben agya sebesen járt.

Ha barátja azt üzeni, hogy menekül, ahogy tud, az nála annyit tesz, hogy utánuk kő kövön nem marad, de eltűnnek a veszélyes zónából. Emiatt nem is aggódott, hisz a férfi Voldemort bármelyik emberét egy pálcaintéssel el tudja intézni, hisz közvetlenül tőle tanulta nagyrészt, amit tud. Csatában felbecsülhetetlen szövetséges, és kiváló stratéga.

A gond az volt, hogy nem szerette volna, ha a Minisztérium tudomást szerez Harry visszatértéről. A Mágiaügyi Miniszter helyzete a Sötét Nagyúr újbóli színrelépése óta rendkívül ingatag, szinte félévente változik a személye. Tartott tőle, hogy a mostani, ez a Stolidus…, illetve nem is . Az az előző. Tehát Stult nem érezne bűntudatot a fiú felhasználását illetően annak fejében, ha tovább maradhatna a bársonyszékben…

Ezt pedig nem akarta. Nem lesz A Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte ideje estélyekre, látszat tanácskozásokra. Sőt, a tanuláson kívül szinte semmire. A varázsvilág helyzete kilátástalan, pillanatnyilag. Az egyetlen tünékeny reménysugárról csak páran tudnak, és ők is kétkedve fogadják. Ugyanis mi van, ha rosszul értelmezik azt a jóslatot? Ha teljesen másról szól?

Albus is valahogy így gondolta, hisz miután Harry elvesztette a varázserejét, ő hetekre bezárkózott az irodájába, és megpróbált másik jelentést keresni a próféciára. Már akkor tudta, hogy Voldemort egyszer visszatér, hisz több bizonyíték mellett a halálfalói kezéről sem tűnt el a Sötét Jegy. Elhalványodott, elszíntelenedett, igen. De a kötés ott volt Perseluson, és a többi elkapott szolgáján is.

Annyi fölöslegesen eltöltött óra után azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy Trelawney jóslata nem lehet igaz.

Most pedig már tudta, hogy mégis.

És neki mindent el kell követnie azért, hogy a számukra pozitív változata valósuljon meg.

Tehát Harry tanulni fog, gyakorol, megismeri a világukat, és bár ez emberfeletti tűréshatárt igényel, ők ott lesznek és segítik. Mert ez elkerülhetetlen. Még ha egész életében edzették, és oktatták volna az összecsapásra, még akkor sem biztos, hogy kész lenne rá.

Megrázta a fejét, és felállt. Most egy sokkal sürgetőbb problémát kell megoldania, név szerint a Piton-tornádó eltusolását…

A kandallóhoz lépett, és hopp-port beleszórva elétérdelt.

- Black kúria! – harsogta bele a kívánt címet. Belehajolt a zöldre változott lángokba, és a szeme elé tárult a főhadiszállás nappalija, ahol már szép számmal gyűltek össze emberek, a délutáni megbeszélésre várva.

- Á, Professzor! Hamarabb kezdünk? Bár még hiányoznak pára… - mondta Ron, először észrevéve feje megjelenését a kandallóban.

- Nem Ronald, csak Alastorral szeretnék beszélni. Itt van már? – szakította félbe a fiatal aurort.

- Itt vagyok Albus! – hallatszott Rémszem rekedt hangja a kandalló mellől. Valószínűleg az ott álló szófán ült, hogy az egész szobát szemmel tarthassa. Néha már a műszemében sem bízik… - Mi a gond?

- Szeretnék veled kettesben tárgyalni, ha lehetséges – nézett végig a többieken, akik erre szedelőzködni kezdtek, majd nem egészen fél perc leforgása alatt kiürült a szalon.

Mordon időközben odasántikált elé, de mágikus szemével mindvégig a háta mögé nézett, majd mikor az utolsó ember becsukta maga után az ajtót, elővette a pálcáját, és elmormolt pár biztosító bűbájt. Ezután maga Voldemort sem hallotta volna a beszélgetésüket.

- Tehát mi történt? – nézett az exauror a kandallóban lebegő fejre.

- Nem hiába ismerjük mi egymást régóta, barátom! – jegyezte meg mosolyogva a fej, majd elkomorodott. – A szakértelmedre lenne szükségem. Perselus lelepleződött, és ez valószínűleg zajjal járt mind a mágikus, mind a mugli világban. A te feladatod lenne elfeledtetni a varázstalan szemtanúkkal a történteket, és helyre állítani az esetleges károkat. A minisztérium nem tudhat róla semmit!

- És én? Én tudhatok valami bővebbet, Albus? – meredt rá mindkét szemével.

- A későbbi megbeszélésen kapsz válaszokat. De most siess. Vidd Minervát, ő helyrehozza a károkat, és Tonkst. Ha szükséges, adja ki magát a tulajdonosnak. Te és Smith pedig gondoskodjatok a memória-törlésről – adta ki az utasításokat.

- Egy hivatásos amneziátorral könnyebb dolgunk lesz, az biztos – vigyorgott féloldalasan. – Halálfaló tevékenységre számíthatunk?

- Nem valószínű, de legyetek óvatosak. London, Long Drive 23. Később találkozunk!

- Rendben, Albus. Később – biccentett, majd el is indult az ajtó felé.

Dumbledore, miközben kihúzta fejét irodája kandallójából, elégedetten mosolygott. Jó emberre bízta ezt a feladatot. A legjobbra.

Felállt, leporolta meggyvörös, arany seprűkkel hímzett talárját, majd az íróasztalához lépve neki kezdett összeszedni a gondolatait az ezután megtartandó beszédeihez. Nem könnyű délutánnak nézett elébe…

**dddddddbbbbbbb**

Harry Potter négykézláb ért földet, nem tudta, hogy hol, csak azt tudta, hogy macskakövekkel van kirakva a talaj, és hogy neki bizony nem kellett volna reggeliznie. Sőt, egész héten nem kellett volna ennie, ha azt akarta volna, hogy ezt az újfajta utazást megússza hányás nélkül.

De persze ha a hét elején már tudja, hogy ezek történnek vele, akkor nem is jut el idáig. Ahogy a kemény köveken térdelt belegondolt, hogy hol volt egy hete. Hogy hogy volt.

Szerény lakásában nézte a tévét, vagy a közeli barátságos parkban rótta a köröket. És boldog volt. Legalábbis életének legboldogabb szakasza volt az utóbbi, amit most katasztrofális körülmények között hagyott maga mögött, hogy fejest ugorjon egy világba, ahonnan csak egy mogorva, szarkasztikus férfit, és a repülő átkok képét ismerte. Bíztató…

- Nem jöhetnénk legközelebb gyalog? Vagy bármi mással, ha már itt tartunk… - szólalt meg, megterheléstől rekedt hangon.

Felnézett Perselusra, aki eddig türelmesen, a környezetet pásztázva várta, hogy összeszedje magát. Most fanyar mosolyra húzódott a szája, és egy együtt érző pillantást vetett rá.

- Ne aggódj, legközelebb könnyebb lesz. Egyébként pedig felkelhetnél végre, én ötévesen is jobban bírtam…

Harry égnek emelte a tekintetét, és miközben feltápászkodott, arra gondolt, hogy vajon miért ezt az embert küldték érte. Abban a világban mindenki ilyen? Mert akkor lehet, hogy inkább Martha után megy…

- Most pedig állj elém – intett a tanár, mire a másik bizonytalanul bár, de oda lépett.

Mikor aztán ráfogták a pálcát, lendületből vissza is hátrált.

- Mit akarsz azzal? – nézett Perselusra gyanakvóan, az pedig felhúzott szemöldökkel visszameredt rá, és tekintetével valami olyasmit üzent, hogy „Mégis mit gondolsz, idióta?".

- Rendbe tennélek. De ha te feltétlenül nyirkos ruhákban, és cipő nélkül szeretnél vásárolni, akkor felőlem mehetünk – vont vállat.

- Jó, oké, bocs. Csak egy kissé most elegem van így egyszerre a varázslásból… - dörzsölte meg az arcát, majd egy sóhajjal újra felé lépett. – Itt vagyok, hozz szalonképes állapotba.

Becsukta a szemét, mert valóban nem akarta látni. Csak azt érezte, hogy ruhái megszáradtak, és mintha egy meleg, illatos fuvallat járt volna arra, teljesen felfrissült, majd egy cipő is került a lábára. Határozottan komfortosabb érzés volt!

- Kinyithatod a szemed, a csúnya vérfarkas elment. – Hallotta a gúnyos hangot, mire ránézett.

- Vérfarkas? – Ehhez valószínűleg elég ijedt képet vághatott, mert a másik elnevette magát.

- Ne aggódj, nincs telihold. És bájitallal könnyen kordában tarthatóak – jegyezte meg, majd hozzátette: - Így havonta csak egy embert esznek meg. A muglik közül szoktunk válogatni…

Harrynek kissé kigúvadt a szeme, majd meglátta a fekete szemekben a jókedv szikráját, és mérges lett.

- Te ezt élvezed, ugye? Az előbb majdnem megöltek, most meg itt poénkodsz a káromra. Hát tudod mit? Menj a… - tört ki, és befejezetlenül hagyva a mondatot elkezdett fel-alá járkálni, majd jól belerúgott az ott álló szemetes-konténerbe. – Különben is, mi a fenét keresünk itt? Ez egy sikátor. Nem találtál jobb helyet az érkezésre?

- Vigyázz a szádra, Potter! Mint nálad kétszer idősebb, és mint tanár, elvárom, hogy megadd a kötelező tiszteletet. Elhiszem, hogy feldúlt vagy, de ezt leszel szíves nem rajtam levezetni – közölte jeges hangon Perselus, majd karba tette a kezét. – Egyébként a lehető legjobb helyen vagyunk. Itt a bejárata annak az utcának, amit Abszol útnak neveznek. Ez az egyik legnépszerűbb mágikus kereskedelmi hely a Londonban, és itt kapható a világ legelismertebb pálcakészítő mesterének munkája.

Ezután a falhoz sétált, elővette újfent a pálcáját, és az egyik köre koppintott vele, mire a falon lyuk keletkezett, ami egyre tágult, fokozatosan eltűntetve a téglákat. A kitáruló átjáró egy macskaköves, tágas utcára vezetett.

Nem voltak sokan, és akik mégis, azok is leszegett fejjel, sietős léptekkel mentek céljuk felé.

- Nem is olyan rég ez egy emberektől nyüzsgő, vidám forgatag volt. Utáltam. Persze most a halálfalók, és a Sötét Nagyúr miatt senki sem szívesen mászkál errefelé, csak ha muszáj. Indulj! – intett egyik kezével.

Harry belépett az utcára, és érdeklődve nézelődött. Igazából nem volt sok látnivaló. Az üzletek több mint fele be volt zárva, egyenetlen fadeszkákkal beszögezve mind a bejáró, mind a kirakat. Az így nyert felületre pedig töménytelen mennyiségű plakát és röpcédula volt kiragasztva. Kerestek eltűnt varázslókat, köröztek elszökött halálfalókat, hirdették a közbiztonságot, és meglepetésére „Szavazz rám!" feliratú papírokból is akadt jó néhány.

Bár ő nem látta, hogy milyen volt fénykorában a hely, ez a látvány mégis elszomorította.

A simára koptatott felszínű macskakövek, a rengeteg üresen árválkodó pad, a szobrok, és az egyhangúan folydogáló szökőkutak lehangolóak voltak így. Ide valóban nyüzsgés, és tömeg való.

Időközben egy kopott kirakathoz értek, és egy karjára fonódó kéz megállította.

Azt hitte, ez az üzlet is zárva van, de most, hogy jobban megfigyelte, nem volt.

Egy keskeny ajtó volt a bejárat, és fölé hámló, cirkalmas betűkkel a következő volt kiírva:

Ollivander – Minőségi varázspálcák – Alapítva: i. e. 382.

Fél méteres kirakatában egy kifakult, kék bársonypárnán egyetlen pálca feküdt.

Harry nem kis kétségekkel nyitott be a boltba. Belépését halk csengettyűszó kísérte.

- Pillanat! – hallatszott a hátsó részből egy tompa kiáltás.

A berendezés is igen szegényesnek tűnt. Két négyzetméteres helyük volt a vásárlóknak, a többit egy pult foglalta el, és a mögötte lévő takaros kis tornyokba rendezett hosszúkás dobozok. Valószínűleg pálcák lehettek bennük.

Csoszogó hang kíséretében előkerült egy hajlott hátú öregember. Hatalmas, holdopál színű szemeivel mindent megfigyelve pásztázta vendégeit.

- Harry Potter. Már lemondtam arról, hogy valaha is találkozhatunk. Mi szél hozta A Fiút, Aki Túlélte szerény üzletembe? – kérdezte mély, rekedtes hangon, miközben egy pislogás erejéig sem hagyta abba a bámulást.

Harryt idegesítette, és nem is tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon, mennyit mondhat, ezért kísérőjére nézett.

- Pálca kéne a fiúnak, Ollivander – mondta, egy kis főhajtással. A fura öreg rákapta a tekintetét.

A fiatal férfi meglepődött. A másik hangjába még általa nem hallott tisztelet vegyült.

- Igazán? – Visszanézett Harryre. – Hát mégis? Nagy feladat leszel nekem, tudod-e, fiú? – lépett közelebb a pálcakészítő. – A te korodban nem szokás ide járni. Esetleg ha az előző pálca megsérül, akkor. De így… - motyogta a végét már csak magának, fejcsóválva.

- Nem véletlenül tizenegy évesek a vevőim. Egyszerűen abban a korban a legnyitottabb a mágia, a leghajlékonyabb. Az évek során aztán összecsiszolódik a pálca és választottja. Nehéz eset, nehéz… - Ekkor már a dobozokat méregette.

- Tudsz-e róla, hogyan készül egy pálca, ifjú Potter?

- Nem, uram, sajnálom.

- Amit itt látsz, minden egyes darabot, szám szerint 189523-at, a családom készítette. Ez a foglalkozásunk évezredek óta, ez az első fiúgyermek sorsa. Akkor kezdhetjük el a gyakornoki létünket, ha az összes pálcát kívülről ismerjük, alapanyagukkal, magjukkal, méretükkel, erősségükkel, hátrányukkal együtt. Szerinted ez hány évünkbe kerül?

- Nem tudom, uram.

- Honnan is tudhatnád? Negyven éves voltam, mikor apám először megengedte, hogy betegyem a lábam a műhelyébe, és aztán kezdődött csak az igazi tanulás! Számtalanféle pálcát készíthetünk, ezt jegyezd meg. Nincs két egyforma a világon. Az alapja maga lehet bármilyen fa. A világon 26432 erre alkalmas fafaj létezik. Mágikus, és természetes. Két egyforma fajtájú, de másik élőhelyű fából készült pálca is más tulajdonságokkal rendelkezik. A magja, hát az megint számtalan lehetőség felé nyit kaput, a lényeg, hogy intenzív varázserővel bíró anyag legyen. Én ma már csak három fajtával dolgozom: egyszarvú szőrével, főnix farktollával, és sárkány szívizomhúrjával. De lehetne vérfarkas-, véla-, vámpírhajszál is, vagy hippogriff toll, mantikór, kiméra, vagy akár szfinx szőr. Itt sincs két egyforma. Minden állat más és más. Ezt még befolyásolja a hosszúság, szélesség, faragások a szélén. Érted, miért nehéz neked most megfelelőt találnom? A varázserőd felnőtt, kialakult, már valamilyen. Nem fogékony, simulékony, mint tizenhárom éve lett volna. Nehéz ügy… - mondta fejét rázva, még mindig a dobozokat nézve, valójában bizonyára az emlékeiben kutatott.

- Mikor készítette el az első pálcáját? – kérdezte a kiselőadástól elbűvölt fiatalember. Most végre ennek a világnak a jó oldaláról is hallhat.

- Ó, azt majd csak hatvanhárom évesen. Egy elkészítése hihetetlen erőt, és koncentráltságot igényel. Minden kézzel készül, a saját pálcámat olyankor meg sem merem érinteni. Minden kész darabban benne van a lelkem egy kis része is, emlékszem mindre, mint ha a gyermekeim lennének. Tudom, melyik kinél van, és mire használják. – Itt gondterhelten elhallgatott. – Ha egyik rossz kezekbe kerül, szívem megsiratja tetteit. Erre manapság egyre több alkalma van…

- Ollivander, nem szeretnék beleszólni, de vedd figyelembe, hogy mire keressük azt a pálcát. Ki ellen.

- Ó, Perselus! Ez nem így mű… - felkapta a fejét, majd se szó, se beszéd, hátrasántikált a sötétbe vesző folyosóra.

A két ottmaradt egymásra nézett, majd szinte egyszerre vontak vállat, erre pedig elmosolyodtak. Legalábbis Harry. Piton csak féloldalasan elhúzta a száját, ami mosoly hatását keltette.

Eltelt pár perc, mire újra meghallották az egyenetlen léptek zaját. Addig sem beszéltek. Valahogy oda nem illőnek érezték volna.

Az öreg visszatért, kezében egy elefántcsontból kifaragott hosszúkás ládikával. Annak tetejére egy főnix volt ráverve aranyból, és két pálca egymásra fektetve, egy tölgyfa előtt.

- Mikor hetven évesen letehettem a mester-vizsgát, két pálcát készítettem. Egy ismerősömhöz akkor szegődött társul egy gyönyörű főnix, tőle kaptam ajándékba két farktollat. Hogy tudják, ez nagyon ritka. Már maga a tény is, hogy egy állat két tollat adjon, de hogy egyszerre? Ez szinte példátlan. Ez pedig pont a vizsga előtt történt, és én égi jelnek vettem. Eldöntöttem ,hogy ikerpálcákat készítek. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a mágikus magjuk, és az elkészítési idejük megegyezik, csak az alapjuk más. Roppant nehéz feladat, apám őrültnek tartott, mikor beszámoltam neki a tervemről. De sikerült. Magyal, és tiszafa pálcát készítettem. Mindkettő kiváló az érzelem alapú varázslatokhoz, és nagyon erősek voltak, hisz egymást patronálták. Akkortól kezdve pálcakészítő-mester vagyok, elismert a szakmámban. De féltettem az akkor készült darabokat. Féltem, hogy mire lesznek képesek. Aztán egyik napon bejött ide egy sovány, fakóbőrű, széparcú gyermek, és pálcát akart venni. Nem találtunk neki. Akkor kijelentette, hogy márpedig biztos van itt neki való, ugyanis ő lesz a világ legerősebb varázslója egyszer. Eszembe jutottak az ikerpálcák, és kipróbáltattam vele őket. Egyből meghozta az eredményét. Tizenhárom és fél hüvelykes tiszafa pálcát adtam el neki, főnixtoll maggal. Aznap este álmomból felriadva elhatároztam, hogy testvérét sosem adom el. Elzártam, és az óta ezt a tartót most először éri napfény. Minél gyakrabban hallom, hogy az a pálca rosszat hoz a világra, én belül annál jobban elsorvadok. De most azt hiszem, itt az ideje annak, hogy a testvére is világot lásson. Hátha ő le tudja győzni a sötétséget. – Ezzel kinyitotta a ládikát, és láthatóvá vált a vérvörös bársonyon fekvő, ébenfekete pálca benne. – Ez a pálca Ő Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén pálcájának méltó ellenfele lesz. Már csak rajtatok áll, hogy elfogadjátok-e egymást. Amint a kezedbe veszed, eldől a sorsod – suttogta halkan, majd hátrébblépett, Harryre hagyva a választást, hogy megfogja-e, avagy sem.

Ő pedig tanácstalan volt. Miért is neki kéne legyőznie azt az embert? Bizonytalanul Perselusra nézett, aki bólintott felé.

Hát rendben. Ő megfogja, azon ne múljék!

Még egy ideig nézegette az olajlámpa lángjának képét, ahogy a sima fa felszínén táncot lejtett.

A nyélen különös rúnák futottak körbe, és egy érdekes inda-motívum. Mestermunka, ez lerítt róla.

Nagyot sóhajtott, majd érte nyúlt.

És amint hozzáért, a bensőjében belobbant valami. Egy érzés, hogy végre önmaga. Hogy végre teljesen szabad. Nincsenek kötöttségek, sem szabályok. Bármit megtehet… Például felrobbanthatná ezt az üzletet, és megölhetné a bent lévőket. Mit számít az neki?

De nem! Álljunk csak meg! Miért kéne neki rombolnia? Egész életében csak pusztítás, katasztrófa kísérte. A szülei, Dursleyék, a gyár, a halálfalók. És ő ezt sosem akarta. Itt a lehetőség, hogy saját kezébe vegye a sorsát!

Egy újabb sóhaj után nem maradt benne más, csak a béke, és a bizsergés, az érzés, hogy újra egész.

És ez piszok jó volt!

Kinyitotta a szemét, amit a megérintés pillanatában hunyt le, és a másik kettőre nézett.

Perselus érdeklődve nézett rá, majd mikor látta, hogy jól van, visszalépett a kirakathoz, hogy tovább figyelje az utcát.

Ollivander arcán viszont könnyek csorogtak, és olyan hálatelt szemekkel nézett rá, mint még senki.

- Láttam, ami lejátszódott benned – suttogta – A pálcakészítő előjoga. És köszönöm. Nálad jó helye lesz ennek a darabnak. Hallani fogok még rólatok. Most menjetek. Magányra vágyom. – Fordult el az öreg, könnyeit hagyva az arcán megszáradni, hisz a boldogság jelei voltak azok.

- Ollivander! Mennyi le… - kérdezte volna Piton, de félbeszakították.

- Én már megkaptam a fizetségem, fiam. Menjetek! – És ezzel eltűnt hátul ott, ahonnan jött.

A két férfi pedig egy pálcával, és sok emészteni valóval gazdagabban lépett ki az üzletből.

Visszalépdeltek a sikátorba, majd Harry megtapasztalhatta, hogy nem is könnyebb másodjára az a fajta utazási mód…


	11. Feladatok

öhmmm

Draco Malfoy bárhová szívesebben tartott volna most, mint ahová az útja vitte. A sötét folyosókon lépdelve megpróbálta lecsillapítani elméjét, hogy okklumenciája hibátlanul működjön, és a Nagyúr ne láthasson gondolatai közé. Túl nagy volt ott a káosz.

Tehát Harry Potter visszatért.

Miután a szerencsétlen akció után Voldemort csak az apjával óhajtott beszélni, ő úgy döntött, hogy elmegy a délutáni Rend-gyűlésre.

Dumbledore bejelentése őt nem sokkolta annyira, mint a többieket, hisz már volt szerencséje találkozni vele, mert minden bizonnyal ő volt az a magas, fekete hajú és öltözékű fiatal férfi. Most, hogy így jobban belegondol, nagyjából egyidős is vele.

Be kellett ismernie magának, hogy kíváncsi a fiúra, és ez meglepő volt. Mióta halálfaló, mióta megölték a szerelmét, és ezzel hite szerint a lelkét is, nem érdeklődött semmi iránt. Gépiesen tette a dolgát, amit vagy Dumbledore, vagy Voldemort osztott rá. Mint egy báb.

Most sem a másik személyisége érdekelte, hanem irigykedett rá. Őt biztosan nem törte még meg az élet, hisz miután szüleit megölték, a rokonaihoz került, és még nem mocskolhatta be ez a világ. Neki még tiszta lehet a lelke. Újdonságnak érezheti a Lumost, a Vingardium Leviosát, és varázslatosnak láthatja azt a létet, amibe most csöppent.

Draco már rég nem látta annak.

És most előre kárörvendett lelke egy kis része, hogy a nagy Harry Potter is megtapasztalhatja ezeket a kínokat.

Ó, igen. Tudott a jóslatról, az igazgató elmondta mindenkinek, hogy értsék, milyen fontos lépés is ez a nagy háborúban. Meg persze valószínűleg reményt akart kelteni bennük.

Hát sikerült.

Mikor eljött, a töménytelen kérdés, és kétkedés után a többiek éppen pezsgőt bontottak, hogy ünnepeljenek.

Akkor forrósodott fel a Jegy a jobb alkarján. Amúgy sem maradt volna, de szívesebben ment volna haza, hogy egy jó üveg ital mellett gondolkodjon az új fejleményekről.

Így persze egyből a Sötét Nagyúr rezidenciája felé vette az irányt.

És most ott állt a kínzókamra ajtaja előtt, várva arra, hogy az kitáruljon, és ő bebocsátást nyerjen.

Kinyílt az ébenfából faragott, kígyómotívumokkal díszített ajtó, és három ember jött ki rajta.

Vagyis kettő jött, és egyet támogattak. Rossz állapotban volt, és mikor a sok vér alatt felismerte Moont, még jobban összeszorult a gyomra.

Tehát ő is erre számíthat.

Belépett a helyiségbe, és először apja testére esett a pillantása.

Eszméletlenül feküdt a vértől csillogó padlón, meztelen testét is szinte vörösre festette a kiömlött folyadék. Hátába valaki beleégette a Sötét Jegy egy nagyobb változatát. Ahol a minta volt, a hús feketévé vált a hőtől, a seb szélein pedig felhólyagosodott a bőr.

Egykori büszkeségét, dús, hosszú szőke haját tövig levágták, de olyan durván, hogy a fejbőre is sérült több helyen, ahonnan még mindig szivárgott a vér.

Nem szerette apját, sőt gyűlölte, de most mégis szánta. Ezt nem érdemli senki. Ő maga szívesen megölné, de nem így. Nem kínozva, az emberi méltóság utolsó darabjaitól is megfosztva. Egy egyszerű Adava Kedavra, és vége. Bár lehet, hogy erre neki már nem lesz lehetősége, a férfi állapotát látva…

- Sajnálod? – szakította ki merengéséből a jeges hang, ami a terem végéből jött. Draco felnézett, és látta, amint Voldemort, lába körül Naginivel a tiszteletére felállított trónféleségen ült, amit koponyákból építettek. Volt ott emberé és állaté is. Az ülőke például egy egykori óriásfej volt, a két karfa pedig unikornis koponyából lett elkészítve.

Maga a férfi egyenes háttal ült, olyan érzést keltve Dracóban, mint egy lecsapni készülő kobra. Egyenesen rá meredt, mozdulatlanul.

A szőke férfi a trón elé lépkedett, és ott meghajolt, majd úgy maradt. Meg akarta élni a holnapot, és ehhez egy nagy adag megalázkodásra, és fájdalomtűrésre lesz szüksége.

- Hibázott, Nagyuram. – mondta, még mindig a földre meredve.

- Nem ezt kérdeztem, Draco – figyelmeztette élesen a másik.

- Szánom, uram. Elkerülhette volna ezt a sorsot, de ő rossz döntéseket hozott.

- Téged is elhívott a küldetésre. Ez is hiba lett volna?

Draco sebesen jártatta az agyát, hogy most vajon mit feleljen. Itt nincs helyes válasz.

- Piton az egyik legerősebb embered volt, de akár lehetett volna ott Dumbledore is. Crack és Monstro nem az eszükről híresek, mégis őket hívta. Ez volt a hiba, uram.

- Így véled? De kettőtöknek már sikerülnie kellett volna feltartani az árulót, és azt a kis fattyút. Úgy hallottam, hogy nem adtál bele mindent, Draco.

- Mindent elkövettem, hogy maradásra bírjam őket, higgy nekem, Nagyúr! – hajolt mélyebbre a szőke, és tudta, hogy most mi fog jönni.

- Akkor az kevés. Legközelebb jobban erőltesd meg magad. És hogy ezt jól az eszedbe véssem, itt egy kis emlékeztető. Crucio!

Draco a földre hanyatlott, és felkiáltott fájdalmában, mikor az átok elérte. Hogy legyűrje az érzést, megpróbált másra koncentrálni, de ez általában Voldemortnál nem jön be. Az ő kínzó varázslatai alatt nem tehettél mást, csak szenvedhettél.

Mikor vége volt a kínnak, lehet hogy egy óra, de az is lehet, hogy egy nap múlva, reszketeg lélegzetet vett. A torka kapart a kiabálástól, kezei lüktettek, mert kínjában körmeivel a macskaköveket kaparta, és most egy merő seb volt az egész keze. Agya lüktetett a mentális megerőltetéstől, és úgy érezte, hogy most aludnia kell. Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha örökre…

- Állj fel! – parancsolt rá a szörnyeteg.

Reszkető karjaira támaszkodva feltornázta magát ülő helyzetbe, majd a feltörő hányingerre nem figyelve felállt.

- Nos? – kérdezte Voldemort.

- Köszönöm, Nagyúr – jött a rekedt felelet.

- Mit?

- Hogy emlékeztetsz a feladatomra, és méltónak találsz a figyelmedre.

- Rendben – mosolyodott el a trónon ülő. Pengevékony ajkai felhúzódtak, felfedve hegyes fogait. – Most pedig feladatom van számodra, és ajánlom, hogy jól csináld, mert különben neked is szentelnem kell egy fél napot, ahogyan az apádnak – intett a földön fekvő véres halomra.

- Amit kívánsz, Nagyuram.

- Tudod annak az ostoba Rendnek a főhadiszállásának becsült helyét – nem kérdezte, kijelentette, hisz nemrég maga a férfi hozta az információt. – Odamész, és figyelsz. Mindent. És ha valaki kijön úgy, hogy neked lehetőséged van foglyul ejteni, te megteszed. Érthető? Kell egy belső ember. Tudnom kell, mi van vele…

- Igen, Nagyuram. Azonnal indulok – mondta mély meghajlás kíséretében. Megnyugodott egy kicsit, hisz egy újabb találkozást élt túl Voldemorttal. Úgy maradt, a helyiségre csend telepedett. A póz kezdett kényelmetlenné válni, de nem mert kiegyenesedni.

- Ne kelljen csalódnom benned is, Draco. Perselus megbocsáthatatlan dolgot tett, és a jutalma halál lesz. Apád is vétett, de mivel az én oldalamon áll, és én kegyes úr vagyok, nem kell meghalnia. Ha látod Perselust, megölöd. Ha tudod, ide hozod. A lényeg, hogy árulását ne ússza meg szárazon! – utasította halk, sziszegő hangon a Sötét Nagyúr. – Most pedig elmehetsz.

Draco még mélyebbre hajolt, majd felegyenesedett, és megfordulva elhagyta a kínzókamrát, egy pillantást sem vetve apjának roncsaira.

A változatosság kedvéért most Harry egy füves terület fölött görnyedt öklendezve, magában kísérőjét szidva, amiért azzal hitegette, hogy jobb lesz az utazás.

Nem volt jobb.

Remegve kiegyenesedett, és felnézve elállt a lélegzete.

Kicsi korában, mikor a sötét gardróbban kuporgott egyedül, hogy elterelje a saját figyelmét a bezártság érzetéről, és hogy ne legyen olyan magányos, kitalált magának mindenfélét. Megmentendő királykisasszonyokról, és legyőzendő sárkányokról álmodozott, csodás világokról és lényekről képzelődött.

És persze a száztornyú kastélyról.

Ami most itt állt előtte fenségesen.

Szürke gránitfalai megrendíthetetlennek tűntek, és az egész épület valahogy biztonságot sugárzott.

Körülötte hatalmas birtok terült el, zöld gyepe hibátlannak látszott, valószínűleg egy gazt sem talált volna benne. Ősréginek tűnő fák álltak szétszórva rajta, a domb lábánál, amire a kastély épült, pedig egy tó feküdt. Különös, fekete vize mattul tükrözte vissza a nap sugarait.

A birokot nekik szemből egy erdő határolta. Egy sötét farengeteg. Olyan volt, mintha a fái között örök szürkület uralkodott volna.

Felőlük pedig egy masszív kovácsoltvas kerítés, melynek épp a kapuja előtt álltak.

Ránézésre két méter széles volt, tartóoszlopai előtt pedig egy-egy vadkanszobor ült.

Perselus megszólalt:

- Albus megérkezett már?

Harry már épp válaszolt volna értetlenkedve, hogy ő ugyan honnan tudná, mikor a bal oldali szobor kinyitotta száját, és karcolóan mély hangon azt mondta:

- Még nem tartózkodik az iskola területén az igazgató – Míg beszélt, feléjük fordult, mikor pedig befejezte visszamerevedett eredeti pozíciójába.

A fiatalabb férfi meglepődve, leesett állal bámulta. Már épp emelte a kezét, hogy megérintse a jelenséget, mikor Perselus megállította.

- A helyedben nem tenném, Potter. A szobrok az iskola védelmi mechanizmusának fontos részei, épp e miatt elég erős varázslatokkal vannak ellátva. Ne ezen éld ki tapogatási vágyadat, ha jót akarsz.

A tanácsot megfogadta, újra maga mellé engedte a kezét, és már csak szemmel kutatta a vadkanon az előbb megmutatkozó élet jeleit.

Időközben a kapu kitárult, és elindultak befelé. Átvágtak a parkon, és minél közelebb értek a kastélyhoz, az annál lenyűgözőbb hatást tett Harryre. Mire a bejáratához vezető széles lépcsőkhöz értek, szeme már be sem tudta fogadni egyszerre a látványt, ezért inkább csak az ajtóra koncentrált.

Négy méter magas lehetett, és három méter széles. Valószínűleg egy tank is befért volna rajta. Már ha járna erre olyan… Tölgyfából volt, és gyönyörű, aprólékos faragások díszítették.

Piton nem adott hosszabb időt a nézelődésre, könnyedén kinyitotta a nehéznek tűnő ajtószárnyat, és beinvitálta a zöld szemével mindenre áhítatosan bámuló férfit.

Egy előcsarnokfélébe jutottak, ahonnan több átjáró, és rengeteg lépcső indult.

- Ez az iskola központi helyisége. Innen kisebb-nagyobb kerülővel bárhová el tudsz jutni. Most, mivel nyár van, nem olyan aktívak, de egyébként láthatnád, hogy az itt lévő lépcsők változtatják a helyüket. Nem mindig azon a ponton lyukadsz ki, ahová elindultál. Ezért kérlek, ne járkálj egyedül – szólalt meg a tanár, figyelmeztetően a másikra pillantva, aki csak egy bólintással felelt, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogyan is mozoghat egy lépcső… - Mivel még nincs itt az igazgató, a saját lakosztályomba megyünk, ott megvárjuk.

Ezzel elindult az egyik lefelé lejtő folyosón, Harry pedig lassan lépkedve, mindent megfigyelve ment utána.

Egyre lejjebb értek, és már kezdte sejteni, hogy a pinceszintre tartanak. Nem látott ablakokat, az idő a kinti meleg ellenére hideg volt, és a levegő is állott volt.

Végre Perselus megállt egy festmény előtt. A másik azt hitte, valami érdekességre akarja felhívni a figyelmét a képen, amin egy labor volt látható. Harry ilyennek képzelte a középkori alkimisták műhelyét.

De vezetője nem mondott semmit, csak elkezdte a képen nyomkodni a fiolákat, egyik után a másikat, látszólag véletlenszerű sorrendben, majd elővette a pálcáját, az üsthöz érintette, és pár másodperc múlva eltűnt a kép, és helyét egy ébenfából faragott egyszerű ajtó vette át.

Piton összehúzott szemmel ránézett, mielőtt beléptek volna.

- Ide egyedül, mondanom sem kell, nem tudsz bejutni. És ne is akarj. – Majd intett a fejével, hogy menjen előre.

A fiatalabb férfi belépett, és egy kellemes nappaliban találta magát. A domináló színek a sötétzöld, a fekete, a mélybordó, és a barna voltak.

A falak nem is látszottak a rengeteg könyvespolctól. Padlótól plafonig értek a sötét borítójú kötetek. Harry alig akart hinni a szemének, hisz Dursleyéknél pár ponyvaregényen, szakácskönyvön, és pletykalapon kívül nem volt más olvasnivaló. Mikor elég idős lett, a könyvtárból hozott ki minden elérhetőt, és falta az írásokat. Így ismerte meg a világot, miközben egy kicsit el is menekült belőle…

- Ha esetleg arrébb lépnél, én is bemennék a saját lakosztályomba… - hallotta maga mögött a gúnyos megjegyzést.

- Oh… Igen – motyogta lesütött fejjel, miközben a kanapéhoz sétált, ami a kandallóval szemben állt. Furcsának találta, hogy a szobában nincs tévé. Manapság általában a szoba bútorai erre a készülékre néznek, hogy mindenki kényelmesen lássa.

Itt a kandalló foglalta el a központi helyet.

De akkor mit néznek? Valószínűleg ezért van itt ennyi könyv…

- Ülj le – szólt rá nem épp szívélyesen a házigazda. Mióta megjöttek, a férfi valahogy merevebb, és undokabb lett… Őt pedig ez zavarta.

- Mikor jön az igazgató? – törte meg pár perc néma ücsörgés után a csendet.

- Szerinted a jövőbe látok, Potter? – nézett rá felhúzott szemöldökkel Perselus. – Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, ez még a mi világunkban is ritka. Ha jön az igazgató, majd megtudjuk.

Megint csend volt egy ideig, és ezt Harryt feszélyezte. Felpattant, és az egyik könyvespolchoz ment. Elkezdte olvasni a kötetek gerincén található feliratokat. Nem sokat értett belőlük. Találomra levett egyet, és belelapozott, majd gyorsan be is csukta, ugyanis a férgek megfelelő előkészítéséről szólt a bájitalokhoz. Képekkel illusztrálva…

Továbbment, ellépett két sötétbarna olvasófotel mellett, amik között egy fekete talpú, sötétzöld burájú állólámpa égett. Persze zsinór nem jött belőle. Már majdnem megkérdezte, hogy akkor mégis hogyan működik, de a másik férfira nézve belátta, hogy úgysem kapna értékelhető választ, csak valami gúnyos szurkálódást.

A bejárat mellett egy kis szekrényke állt, rajta egy tál gyümölccsel, és egy képpel.

Egy mozgó fényképpel.

Vendéglátója volt rajta egyedül. Egy talárban állt, és egy nagy elsárgult pergament mutatott a kamera felé. Kihúzta magát, és mindenkire lenéző pillantásokat vetett. Harry közelebb hajolt, hogy kiböngészhesse a papírra írottakat.

Perselus Piton

Bájital Mester

Tehát ez valami diplomaféle. Megint a könyvespolcokat kezdte nézegetni, és már épp levett volna valami ártatlannak hangzót, a Koboldfelkelések Krónikáját, mikor a háta mögül furcsa süvítést hallott. Kicsit hasonlított a porszívó hangjára…

Megfordult, és azt látta, hogy a kandallóban a lángok zöldre váltanak, és kilép belőle valaki.

Valaki, aki nagyon ismerős volt neki. Ahogy jobban belegondolt, rá is jött, hol látta már ezt az embert.

Ma, a parkban. Jót nevetett rajta.

Most egyáltalán nem keltett vicces benyomást.

Aranyszínű talárjába apró leveleket hímeztek, egy fokkal világosabb arany fonálból, egyenes tartását még jobban kiemelte combközépig lógó sima, hófehér szakálla, és a félholdalakú szemüveg mögül őt pásztázó nyári égboltra hasonlító íriszek higgadtságot, és erőt sugároztak.

Tehát ő Albus Dumbledore. Az iskolaigazgató, a sokat emlegetett nagyhatalmú varázsló.

- Üdvözöllek a Roxfortban, Harry! Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtalak személyesen fogadni, de sok elintéznivalóm volt, és ma már nem megy olyan könnyedén, mint rég – szólalt meg Dumbledore jóságos mosollyal az arcán, és kedves hangon. Harrynek, miközben becsukta eddig tátva maradt száját, eszébe jutott, hogy gyerekkorában ilyennek képzelte a Mikulást, csak egy kicsit kövérebbnek. Ezen az emberen láthatóan idős kora ellenére sem volt semmi felesleg. Szikár és tiszteletet parancsoló volt.

- Semmi gond, uram.

- Albus, lebuktam. Hatan jöttek, le kellet rombolnom a fél emeletet, hogy el tudjunk menekülni – jelentette ki komoran Perselus. Harry rájött, hogy valószínűleg ezért volt olyan mogorva… - Köztük volt Lucius, és Draco is. A Nagyúr már mindent tud.

A mosolygós arc elborult, és az újonnan érkezett az egyik fotelhez lépve leült. Keze egy intésére három teáscsésze, egy kanna, és több tál édesség jelent meg a kandalló előtti asztalon.

- Vegyetek csak! – mondta kettejükre pillantva, majd a bájitalmesterre koncentrált. –Milyen fajta kutatásra számíthatunk?

- „Ha tudod, kapd el, ha nem, öld meg" félére. És hidd el, lelkesek lesznek. Nem egy embernek léptem a hátára, miközben Voldemorthoz próbáltam minél közelebb kerülni.

- Tehát egy ideig el kellene tűnnöd a nyílt színről…

- De Albus! – kezdte felbőszülten, majd nagy levegőt véve higgadtabban folytatta: - Ezt talán majd később megbeszéljük – sziszegte Perselus, szemével Harry felé intve.

- Hát persze, persze – hagyta rá a másik, és a fiatalember felé fordult. – Úgy tudom, Perselus már elmondta neked, hogy varázsló vagy. - Megvárta, míg a kérdezett bólintott, majd folytatta. – Azt is, hogy mi történt huszonhárom éve?

- Nem pontosan – vetett egy óvatos pillantást beavatójára.

- Mivel senki sem volt ott, csak te, a szüleid és Voldemort, nem is tudjuk pontosan a történteket. Annyi biztos, hogy a házatok védelmét áttörve rátok támadott, és miután megölte édesapád, veled is végezni próbált. Lily meg akart védeni, mire Ő meggyilkolta anyádat is. Azután rád mondta a Gyilkos Átkot, amit, megjegyzem rajtad kívül még senki nem élt túl. Ám te mégis, sőt, a jelek szerint visszapattant rólad, és Őt magát semmisítette meg. – Harrynek furcsa volt így hallani a szüleiről. Az igazgató, ez a számára teljesen ismeretlen ember sokkal több érzelemmel a hangjában beszélt róluk, mint anyjának tulajdon testvére. Összefacsarodott a szíve a gondolatra, hogy új ismerősei közül ő tud a legkevesebbet saját szüleiről.

- De… Ollivander azt mondta, hogy most fenyegeti a varázslókat. Ha meghalt, akkor hogyan lehet megint itt? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Ollivander? Dumbledore Piton szemébe nézett, ott keresve kimondatlan kérdésére választ. Meg is kapta, mikor az beengedte őt az emlékeibe. Meglepődve, majd elégedetten konstatálta a pálca megszerzésének történetét. Visszaterelte a gondolatait a jelen beszélgetéshez, és válaszolt Harry jogos feltevésére.

- Nem halt meg, azt semmiképp. Eléggé bebiztosította magát a halállal szemben. De ezt majd máskor részletezem. Most legyen elég annyi, hogy bár a teste megsemmisült, a lelke nagy része megmaradt, és szövetségesei segítségével új testet kreált magának, hogy most megint rémuralmának csúcsát élhesse. És itt jössz a képbe te magad. Születésed előtt keletkezett egy jóslat. Tudnod kell, hogy a mi világunkban nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítanak az ilyen próféciáknak. Itt vannak igazi látnokok, akiknek látomásaik valóban beteljesülnek. Az előbb említett is ilyenként van számon tartva, hisz részben már teljesült is. Most felidézem neked a jóslat első felét, és aztán elmagyarázom, hogy miért fontos ez neked._„Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… Azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét nagyúr nem ismer."_Ködös a megfogalmazás, ám érthető. Lényegében azt mondja, hogy július végén születik egy gyermek, aki különleges varázserővel fog rendelkezni. Képes a Sötét Nagyúr megölésére. Azt is kimondja, hogy Voldemort megjelöli, maga mellé emeli hírességben ezt a gyermeket. Na mármost. Az egész varázsvilágban két gyermek született július végén. Ebből az egyik te vagy – nézett mélyen az igazgató a tágra nyílt zöld szemekbe. Nem kellett a gondolataiban olvasnia ahhoz, hogy tudja, a fiú kételkedik. – Hidd el, fiam. Alaposan végigkutattuk a gyermekeket abban a hónapban, és miután úgy tűnt, hogy elvesztetted a varázserődet, még egyszer. Csak ketten vagytok.

- És a másik gyerek? Tudom, hogy mire akar kilyukadni, de nem lehet igaza. Nekem nincs nagy erőm! Eddig nem is használtam mágiát! – kiáltott fel Harry.

- Elfeledkeztél a második kitételről. Voldemort megjelölt téged, fiam – mondta halkan, hosszú ujjaival a zöldszemű férfi homlokára mutatva, mire az odakapott, és végigsimított a villám alakú sebhelyen. Eszébe sem jutott. Már a része volt, ha nem bámulták feltűnően, meg is feledkezett létezéséről. Persze kiskorában gyakran csúfolták miatta, ahogy kusza hajáért, ócska szemüvegéért, és véznaságáért is. Ő ezeken felülemelkedett, és már nem is gondol rájuk. Most pedig kiderül, hogy egy billog, egy megkülönböztető jegy, nem pedig elhunyt szülei egyetlen emléke… - Igen, a sebhelyed. Ezzel kiválasztott a kettőből téged, és hírnevet adott neked, hisz a mi világunkban nincs olyan, aki ne ismerne.

- Azért vagyok híres, mert megöltem valakit? – Tette fel a kérdést még mindig sebhelyét piszkálva a fiatal férfi.

- Nem ölted meg, bár sokáig ebben reménykedtek. Azért vagy híres, mert túlélted a Gyilkos Átkot, és mert a sötétségbe űzted egy időre Voldemortot.

- De maga mondta, hogy a jóslat szerint nekem van egyedül erőm megölni Őt – emlékeztette az igazgatót.

- Igen, sajnos eljön az idő, mikor meg kell tenned. Ezt mondja ki a jóslat második fele is:_„És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…"_Nincs lehetőség a változtatásra. Vagy te ölöd meg őt, vagy ő téged, ezzel örök szolgaságba taszítva az emberiséget – mondta ki a végső konklúziót, és fürkészve nézte a semmibe meredő Harryt.

Annak pedig peregtek az agyában a gondolatok. És minél gyorsabban peregtek, annál inkább nevethetnékje támadt, amit nem is bírt sokáig visszatartani.

A szoba feszült csöndjét egy gúnyos kacaj törte meg, mire Perselus, és Albus összenéztek. Sok reakcióra számítottak, de erre nem.

- Harry… - szólította meg óvatosan a bájitaltan professzor.

A nevetés nem csillapodott, és a fiatal küszködve beszélni kezdett:

- Azt… azt akarja mondani… hogy… hogy a maguk nagy reménysége… én… én vagyok? – kérdezte, lassan fulladozva a nevetéstől. – Maga, mint az évszá… évszázad leg… erősebb világos… mágusa, azt várja, … hogy egy huszonhárom éves, soha nem varázsoló zöldfülű majd megöli azt, akit ön nem tud? – folyamatosan hagyta abba a nevetést, és hangja természetellenesen higgadtnak hangzott a kacaj után.

- Harry, ezt a jóslat mondja ki, nem mi. Ez elrendeltetett – jegyezte meg a megszólított, de csak egy elüvegesedett zöld pillantásba fúródhatott kék tekintete. – Perselus, hozz nyugtató főzetet. Azt hiszem, sokkot kapott.

A bájitalmester felpattant, majd az egyik ajtó mögött eltűnt. Közben az igazgató szomorú pillantásokkal méregette a semmibe révedő fiút. Férfit. James, és Lily gyermekét, a kicsi Harryt, akit egykor unokájaként szeretett, aki pedig most idegenként, sőt, egy picit talán ellenségként is tekint rá. Mikor a másik férfi visszatért, ő is felállt.

- Vidd a főhadiszállásra, kérlek – mondta, majd elindult az ajtó felé.

- De Albus! Azt hittem, hogy majd te… - állította meg a másik.

- Gondolkodnom kell, Perselus. Sok mindenen. És most te vagy neki az egyetlen biztos pont. Vidd el a főhadiszállásra, és te is aludj ott. Holnap reggel beszélünk. – Egyik zsebéből egy cédulát kapott elő, majd a férfinak adta. Kitárta az ajtót, és eltűnt a pince félhomályában. A bejárat lassan csukódott be mögötte, egy kelletlen Perselus Pitont, és egy kábult Harry Pottert hagyva a szobában.


	12. Döntések

Harrynek csak úgy cikáztak a fejében a gondolatok, miközben némán figyelte, ahogy Dumbledore elhagyta a helyiséget

Harrynek csak úgy cikáztak a fejében a gondolatok, miközben némán figyelte, ahogy Dumbledore elhagyta a helyiséget. Hallott ő mindent, sőt, értette is az elhangzott szavakat, de per pillanat nem akart reagálni. Lehet, hogy nem is tudott volna…

Ezek komolyan gondolják? Ő neki kell megölnie egy hatalmas, és gonosz varázslót? Neki, akinél jobban valószínűleg senki nem utálja az erőszakot? Sőt, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, félt tőle.

Gyermekkorában annyi verésben, verbális erőszakban, szenvedésben volt része, hogy az ölés gondolatára is rosszul lett.

Most pedig ezek szerint az emberek szerint ez volt a sorsa.

Nem hitt Istenben, hisz Dursleyék nem nevelték hívővé, és mikor később elolvasta a Bibliát, az már nem tudta befolyásolni gondolkodásmódját.

Ő abban hitt, hogy egyszer boldog lesz. Ha eltűri az úgynevezett családját, nem árt senkinek, kedves lesz azokhoz, akik hagyják, és szorgos életet él, akkor egyszer csak megtalálja a boldogság. A lelkét tisztának tartotta. De ha megöli ezt az ismeretlent, akkor mi lesz? Mentesíti a gyilkosság bűne alól az a tény, amit itt hangoztatnak, hogy az ellenség gonosz? Mentesítheti? Tudna a tudattal élni, hogy valakinek megszakította az életét?

Merengéséből az ajkán érzett hideg érintés zökkentette ki, majd a torkán legurított, kissé mentolos főzettől lehullott a testéről a tehetetlenség lánca.

Nagyot sóhajtott, arcát térdére támasztott tenyerébe rejtette, és onnan szűrődött ki eltorzult hangja:

- Ha megkérlek, vissza tudod csinálni ezt az egészet? Vissza tudsz helyezni a tudatlanság áldásos állapotába?

- Mit gondolsz, Potter? – jött a szomorkásan gúnyos felelet. – Ha meg tudnám tenni, amit kérsz, már sokkal régebben megtettem volna magammal, hidd el…

- Akkor miért vagy még mindig itt? Miért nem varázsolod magad egy távoli tájra, és élsz ott tovább?

A kérdezett nézett rá egy ideig, majd leült a vele szemben lévő fotelbe, ahol keresztbe tette lábait, és ölében összekulcsolt kézzel hallgatott még egy kicsit.

- Én mindig tudtam ennek a világnak a létezéséről, Harry – kezdett bele halkan. – Nem tudom, milyen lehet másként, máshol élni. Nem is akarom megtudni. Ez az én helyem ezen a bolygón, nem más. Fiatalabb koromban úgy döntöttem, a hatalom, és az élvezetek kedvéért beállok a sötét oldalon harcolók sorába. Nem sok idő, de rengeteg szenvedés árán kellett rájönnöm önnön ostobaságomra. Akkor elmentem Dumbledore-hoz, és ő hitt nekem, hitt a szándékaimban, pedig akkor már én magam sem reméltem semmit. A helyében feladtam volna magam az auroroknak, akik a varázsvilág rendőrei. De ő nem ezt tette, hanem adott még egy esélyt. Esélyt arra, hogy túléljem, és hogy méltósággal tegyem azt. Ez az ember mentett meg engem, Harry. Nem a haláltól, hanem egy sokkal rosszabbtól: önmagam elsorvadásától. Nem mondom, hogy egy hibátlan ember, hisz mint egy mugli mondás is kimondja, olyan nincs. De bölcs, hatalmas, és karizmatikus. Egy jó vezető. Ezt tartsd észben, ha vele beszélsz.

- Ha ilyen szuper, miért nem öli meg ő Voldemortot? – kérdezte értetlenül a zöldszemű.

- Ezt is elmondta. Mert a jóslat kim…

- Kit érdekel az a hülye jóslat! Lehet, hogy egy kamu az egész! Erre építitek a jövőtöket? Rám építitek? – fakadt ki, a végére Az Akaratán Kívül Kiválasztott szinte kiabált. – Hisz ott voltál, te magad mondtad el, hogy tudok varázsolni! Életemben nem csináltam semmit, ami hasonlított volna rá! És én öljem meg az állításotok szerinti leghatalmasabb fekete mágust a Földön, mikor itt vagytok ti is? – Fel alá járkált a szobában, kezei élénk mozdulataival adva hangsúly feldúltságának. Fekete ruhájában, sápadt bőrével, és szinte világító zöld szemével, mint egyetlen színfolt rajta, elég impozáns látvány volt.

Ez tetszett Perselusnak, hisz eddig nem látta ilyennek a másikat. Most tagadhatatlanul valami erő sugárzott belőle. Hogy ez mágikus volt-e, vagy szimplán emberi, az lényegtelen volt. Most először vette észre azt benne, amit ő csak úgy hívott magában, hogy harcos tűz. Régóta tanár, és eddig csak néhány nebulójában fedezte fel ezt a fajta pluszt, ami kell ahhoz, hogy valaki nagy harcos legyen. Ó, igen, a fiú apjában is volt belőle. És Lilyben is. Nem csoda, ha a gyerekük is örökölte, de ő már kezdett aggódni, hogy egy folyton besokkoló, nyavalygós, együgyű Kiválasztottat hozott a varázsvilágnak.

- Ha esetleg nem képzelnéd magad vásári forgónak, és leülnél végre, kultúráltabban is elbeszélgethetnénk a jóslatok mibenlétéről, és a tézised megcáfolásáról. – Kezdte élvezni a dolgot. Tudta, mit akar Dumbledore. Mivel ő most potenciális célpont minden halálfalónak, hát száműzi a főhadiszállásra, ahol Pottert kell majd pátyolgatnia. Hát rendben. Az alany bírja a piszkálódást, van benne spiritusz, és kíváncsi rá, mit tudhat. Egyébként még mindig jobb, mint a semmittevés. De akkor úgy csinálja, ahogy akarja, és annyit piszkálódik, amennyit jól esik.

Harry mély levegőt vett, leült, és meglepődve vette észre a másik szemében a szinte vidám szikrákat.

- Mi van a jóslatokkal? – vetette fel kissé durcásan az őt érdeklő témát.

- Sokrétű tudományág ez, ezért nem is megyek bele mélyebben, csak összefoglalóban beszélek róla, hogy megértsd az egész metodikáját. Tehát. Mint mindenhol, ebben is vannak értéktelen, fiktív dolgok, mint például a teafűből, tenyérből, féceszből, kristálygömbből való jóslás. Ezek legtöbbször badarságok, és unatkozó háziasszonyok, vagy pénzhajhász csalók alkalmazzák. Viszont vannak stabil alapokon nyugvó, az évek során hitelt érdemlő ágai is. Ilyen a csillagokból, számokból, időjárásból, állatmozgásokból származó jövőre vonatkozó információhalmaz. Ezek többnyire előremutatnak a jövő történéseire, és valóban beteljesülnek legtöbbször. Rengeteg nagyra becsült kutató szentelte életét a témának. Van egy harmadik vállfaja a jóslatoknak, és ez a legködösebb, a leglabilisabb, mégis, a legbizonyosabb mind közül. Típusa változó. Van, aki képeket lát a fejében, és abból áll össze egy prófécia. Olyan is létezik, aki ha például olvas, felvillannak előtte a könyv bizonyos betűi, ezzel jelezve. És persze már te is hallhattad, hogy van olyan is, ami készen, egy talány formájában fogalmazódik meg a jós fejében, majd akaratlanul kimondja azt, később legtöbbször nem is emlékezve ezen tettére. A tiéd is egy ilyen volt, és azt kell hogy mondjam, hogy be fog teljesülni, Harry. Senki nem tudja, hogy honnan származnak a jóslástan ezen utolsó szegmensének tagjai. De eddig mind beteljesült. Volt, hogy félreértelmezték őket, de utólagosan mindig beigazolódott az igaza.

- És az „enyém", ahogy te mondtad, nem lehet félreértelmezve? – kérdezte reménykedve a fiú.

- Nem valószínű. Dumbledore maga értelmezte, és ő a legelismertebb jóslatfejtő a mai világban – rázta a fejét Perselus. Alapvetően sajnálta a másikat, aki még az utolsó szalmaszálba is belekapaszkodna. – És pont ezért nem is mehetünk mi ellene. Mert ez a te sorsod. Meg van írva. Hidd el, én vagyok a legszkeptikusabb az egész kimenetelét illetően, de még én sem mondhatok mást.

Harry gondolataiba mélyedt megint, majd pár perc néma csend után megszólalt.

- Dumbledore nem valami főhadiszállást emlegetett?

- Valóban. Ha késznek érzed magad, akkor mehetünk – bólintott a férfi.

- Késznek? Mire késznek? – értetlenkedett Harry.

- Azt hiszed, a huszonhárom éve nem látott Kis Túlélőt nem fogják körülugrálni? – kérdezte gúnyosan, felvont szemöldökkel Perselus.

- A Túlélő? Én? Pff… Itt is? – rándult grimaszba az arca, és a zöld szemek fáradtan tekintettek a világba. – Nekem most gondolkodnom kell, Perselus. Idő kell, és tér. Nyugalom. Nem maradhatnék itt? – intett körbe reménykedve Harry.

- Ó, Potter, nem hittem, hogy ilyen hamar visszarettensz – jegyezte meg még a másik, majd elkomorodott. – Rendben, nem kell találkoznod ma még senkivel. De itt sem maradhatsz, ez egy iskola, nem rejtőzködésre való. Küldők egy üzenetet a főhadiszállásra, és akkor nyugtod lesz. De csak ma. Nem bujkálhatsz előlük. – Habozott egy pillanatra, majd folytatta. – Apádék régi barátja is a rád várók között van. Nem hiszem, hogy tovább bírná…

Harry nagy kísértést érzett arra, hogy azzal a baráttal azért találkozzon, de megállta. Most tényleg gondolkodnia kell. Ezeken. És nem a szülein.

- Rendben – bólintott rá a javaslatra, majd bizonytalanul hozzátette: - Köszönöm.

- Ne köszönd, kölyök. Így legalább én is hamar végzek, és nem kell egész este a téged imádók gyűrűjét figyelnem… - jött a csípős felelet, majd a férfi elfordult, és egy újabb ezüstös baglyot varázsolt elő, és azt mondta neki: - Megyünk, de nem kell közönség. Kifáradt, holnapig napolva a találkozó. Takarodó.

A gyönyörű madár eltűnt, majd a Perselus leült.

- Öt percet adok nekik. Aztán indulunk.

Harry ismét bólintott. Egy ideig csendben üldögéltek, de ehhez most a fiatal túl ideges volt.

- Amit nyomkodtál a képen, mielőtt bejöttünk, egyfajta biztonsági kód volt? – kérdezte, jobb téma híján.

- Mondhatni. A saját találmányom – nézett önelégülten a férfi. – Egyrészt érzékeli az ujjlenyomatomat, másrészt egy tetszőleges bájitalt kell kirakni a megjelenő hozzávalókból. Az üstbe rakásnak megfelelő sorrendben kell megérinteni az üvegeket, és persze mindig van öt kivétel, ami az aktuális főzethez nem passzol. Ha kész a bájital, meg kell simítani az üstöt, majd az öt maradék alapanyagot ismert felhasználási számuk alapján csökkenő sorrendben kell megérinteni. A kép persze kétpercenként változik, hogy ne legyen túl könnyű, és ne állhasson ott valaki naphosszat, a fejét törve a megoldáson. – Mindezt úgy mondta, mintha természetes lenne, hogy valaki rajta kívül meg tudja oldani a feladványt, ha egész napja van is rá.

A zöld szemek tágra nyílva meredtek rá, és gazdájuk abban is kételkedett, hogy akár egy hozzávalót FELISMERNE a festettek közül.

- Ööö… izé. És ezt te meg tudod csinálni? – jött a hitetlenkedő kérdés.

Egy lesajnáló pillantás volt a válasz, majd Perselus felpattant, és a kandallóhoz lépett.

- Letelt az öt perc. Gyere ide – intett a másiknak.

Az felállt, és mellé lépett, majd érdeklődve nézte a ládikát, ami házigazdája kezében volt, és amiben csillogó port tartott.

- Ez a Hopp-por. Veszel belőle egy marékkal, beleszórod a kandallóba, beleállsz, majd érthetően artikulálva, ami, megjegyzem, nem a te korosztályod erőssége, kimondod az úti célt. – Itt egy papírdarabot nyomott a kezébe. – Az ezen a lapon van. Olvasd el, jegyezd meg, dobd a tűzbe, és utána ne mondd el senkinek. Nem is tudnád.

Harry így is tett. Grimmauld tér 13. Oké. A kandallóban dobta a fecnit, majd felnézett.

- Akkor megjegyezted? Markol, dob, lép, mond. És javaslom, hogy húzd be a könyököd – darálta szenvtelenül „segítője".

Megint követte az utasításokat, és érdekesnek találta a testét nyaldosó zöld lángokat. Kimondta a címet, majd testéhez szorította a karját.

És akkor megfordult vele a világ…

--

Mint lassan szokásává vált, négykézláb kötött ki úti célján. Ami ezek szerint egy sötétzöld, kígyómintás szőnyeg volt.

Ez az utazási mód sem nyerte el a tetszését, mert bár itt nem érezte úgy magát, mint akit felporszívóztak, a ki centrifugázottság-érzet sem volt egy pozitív benyomás… Egy ismerős süvítő hangot hallott, mire hátrafordult, és irigykedve nézhette végig, amint Perselus már lassan megszokottan elegáns lépteivel kisétál a kandallóból.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire fáradt vagy… - nézett le rá gúnyosan a magasból a másik. – Vigyelek, vagy esetleg fel tudsz kelni magadtól is? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét kérdően, szája szinte mosolyra húzódott, szeme is összeszűkült.

Harry nagy sóhajjal feltápászkodott.

- Nincs esetleg egy olyan helyváltoztatási módszeretek, ami után nem úgy érzem magam, mint egy felmosórongy, és esetleg még nem is négykézlábra érkezem? – kérdezte szemrehányóan a férfit.

- Láttál te engem abban a testhelyzetben, Potter? Vagy úgy tűnik, mintha rossz lenne a közérzetem? – Kis hatásszünetet tartott, és a zöldszemű már sejtette, hogy nem kap túl konstruktív választ… - Nem, ugyanis az utazás általad űzött módja igen… egyedi. Ennyit erről. – Majd látva újdonsült, rákényszerített védence arckifejezését, még hozzátette, halkabban. – Majd megszokod. Az első alkalom mindenből nehéz. Most várj itt egy pillanatot, megérdeklődöm, hol a szobád – mondta kemény, parancsoló hangon, majd lobogó talárral elsietett.

Harry kárörvendően vett észre pár koromfoltot a hátán, miközben orra alatt azt motyogta:

- A hoppizélésről is azt mondtad, hogy jobb lesz. Ennyit erről…

Úgy döntött, hogy míg várakozik, kicsit szétnéz a szobában ahová érkezett.

Első látásra nem volt egy vidám hely. A sötétzöld, a barna, a szürke, és a fekete szín dominált, egyedül a néhol megjelenő ezüst, és arany vitt némi életet a komor nappaliba. Merthogy az volt, ez látszott a berendezési tárgyakból. Bár a szokásostól jóval több ülőalkalmatosság volt itt elhelyezve. Székek, puffok, fotelok, sámlik, kanapék. Még egy trónszerű valamit is felfedezett a sarokban. A falon portrék függtek, érdekes módon csukott szemű emberekről mintázva… Ez vajon miért? Mindegy… Itt a varázsvilágban lassan már nem lepődik meg semmin! A kandalló mellett volt a szoba „színfoltja", egy burgundi vörös, magas háttámlájú fotel. Kicsit kopott volt már, de nagyon kényelmesnek tűnt, hát leült rá.

Valóban kényelmes volt, de valami nyomta az oldalát. Lenyúlt, a kéztámasz és az ülőpárna közé ékelődve talált egy könyvet, kivette.

Egy jellegtelen, barna borítójú, kopott kötet volt, még soha nem hallott róla, pedig elég olvasott volt. Io Nostalgie, Ilyenek voltunk című irományát tartotta a kezében. Kinyitotta, hogy elolvassa a tartalma leírását, de a borítón egy rövid, elmosódott írást talált, és inkább azt vette szemügyre.

„_Mélyen tisztelt Holdsáp Uraság! Fogadd e becses irodalmi műremeket szívbeli cimboráidtól. Soha ne feledd: __„A nagy válságokban a szív vagy megszakad, vagy megacélozódik." __Mi itt vagyunk melletted, és ha a páncélod meg is reped, akár saját testünkkel is, de betapasztjuk a hézagokat. Mert mi örökké együtt tekergünk: Tapmancs, Ágas, Féregfark"_ – állt a lapon.

Szomorúan elmosolyodott, hisz egy ilyen idézetet csak valami gyászos alkalomból érdemel ki az ember. De nem is ezért volt szomorú, hanem mert neki ilyen barátok, mint a könyvet ajándékozók, nem jutottak osztályrészül. Persze, a gyárban voltak barátai… De erre most nem akart gondolni.

Kíváncsi volt, mi történhetett ezekkel az emberekkel. Vajon valóban együtt tekeregnek még?

A könyvet visszatette, ahonnan elvette, majd felállt, épp mikor Perselus visszatért.

- Gyere! – intett neki, majd el is tűnt az ajtóban újra.

Égnek emelte a tekintetét. Nem régóta ismeri ezt az embert, de lemerte volna fogadni – nagy tétekben -, hogy mindig ilyen. Sőt, még rosszabb is.

Követte ki egy keskeny folyosóra, ami sötét fával volt burkolva, a futószőnyeg pedig méregzölden terült el a padlón. Végigmenve a rövid szakaszon, egy előtérfélében találták magukat. Egy nagy ajtó volt velük szemben, amellett egy kalap- és kabáttartó. Mellettük egy lépcső indult el a felsőbb szintekre, és ahogy Harry ráfordult, egy függönnyel találta szembe magát. Furcsa hely egy ablaknak… Felértek az első emeletre, és balról az első ajtóhoz léptek, ami kinyitva állt.

- Ez a te szobád. Az enyémet szemben találod, ha gond van. Ne legyen. A ruháscsomagodat abba tettem – mutatott Perselus egy kis szekrényre a sarokban. – Gyertyát az asztalfiókban találsz, gyufát is. Most aludj, holnap fárasztó napod lesz… - mondta, azzal elfordult, bement a saját szobájába, és magára csapta az ajtót.

Harry egy ideig fáradtan bámult utána. Honnan van ennek a férfinek ennyi ereje? Mint egy jólszituált, sokhengeres buldózer. Csak hogy szakmájába vágó hasonlattal éljen…

Bement ő is a szobájába, és halkan behajtotta az ajtót. Egyből meg is bánta, mert tök sötét lett, és az orra hegyéig sem látott. Erről jutott az eszébe, hogy ideje levenni a kontakt-lencséjét, hisz már nyolc napja rajta van, pedig csak egy hétig lehetne. Szúrta is a szemét, és valószínűleg ezért is érezte magát ilyen fáradtnak. De a levételhez szükséges dolgok valószínűleg még a férfinél voltak…

Ő pedig most biztos nem megy oda hozzá. Elég volt mára az emberi társaságból!

Míg ezt elhatározta, hozzászokott a sötéthez, és látta a dolgok körvonalait. Így hát lerúgta cipőjét, és fél lábon a szekrény felé ugrálva zoknijától is megszabadult. A többi ruháját is levette, keresett egy nagyméretű, vékony anyagú pólót, felvette, majd bedőlt az ágyba. Nem volt többhöz ereje.

Lecsukta szemét, és próbált aludni. Tényleg! De nem ment.

Idegen zajok hallatszottak mindenfelől. Léptek nesze a folyosóról, nyikorgás, kattogás, nyávogás, emberi kacaj. Csupa-csupa olyan dolog, ami máskor nem zavarná, de most az idegeire ment.

Ráadásul egyfolytában járt az agya. Mindent elképzelt. Apja rá váró barátját, az első találkozást. Abszurdabbnál abszurdabb olyan dolgok jutottak az eszébe, amit megcsinál majd varázslattal. Tucatnyi harcot elképzelt Voldemort ellen, aminek legeredményesebb változatában annak szemébe vágta a pálcáját, és az ebbe belehalt. A legeredménytelenebben meg… hát, mit szépítse? Saját maga halt meg.

És ami furcsa, nem az utóbbi kavarta fel a legjobban, hanem mikor a másik élete szállt el, az ő kezei miatt. Nem akart gyilkolni! Egyszerűen nem hogy az ingert, de a képességet sem találta magában hozzá.

Eddig forgolódott az ágyában, most fel kellett állnia. Egyszerűen nem bírta itt tovább!

Ezek az emberek iderángatták, felborították ha nem is vidám és gondtalan, de megszokott életét. Nem kérdezték, akar-e jönni, egyszerűen csak hozták, ő meg eddig sodródott az eseményekkel. De most rájött, hogy milyen ostoba volt. Varázsló, oké. Akkor mi van? Mivel nem tud élni ezen képességével, valószínűleg nem is fogja hiányolni ezután sem.

Ha elmegy, az életben nem kell találkoznia azzal a Voldemorttal, és az is csak meghal valamikor! Végelgyengülésben, vagy a fejére esik egy tégla. Vagy ezek a Rendtagok, vagy mik, összefognak ellene, és megölik. Neki mindegy, csak ne kelljen neki megcsinálnia.

Elmegy Marthához! Igen, az lesz a legjobb. Odamegy, kiveszi a megtakarított pénzét, és elmegy Amerikába, ahogy tervezte magában. Mindenkinek jobb lesz így. A varázslóknak is megmarad a remény, és ő is kimarad az egészből.

Felvette előbb leszórt ruháit, és megörült a nadrágja zsebében hagyott készpénznek. Fel tud ülni valamire. Kivett még a szekrényből egy vastag pulcsit, majd óvatosan kinyitva az ajtót, kilesett a folyosóra.

A ház már elcsendesedett, nem járkált senki, és beszédhangokat sem hallott. Kilépett, becsukta maga után szobáját, majd leosont a lépcsőn. A bejárati ajtóhoz érve – mert logikusan szemlélve az lehetett az – jutott eszébe, hogy mi van, ha nem tudja azt kinyitni. Látszólag csak egy egyszerű zár tartotta távol az utcától. Próba-szerencse alapon elfordította a kulcslyukban lévő kulcsot, és a kilincset lenyomva majd felkiáltott örömében, mikor az simán, hang nélkül kinyílt.

Odakint már sötét volt. Egy elég kihalt városrészen lehetett, az utcalámpák is pislákoltak, sok fényt nem adtak. Kilépett, behúzta maga után az ajtót, majd lelépett az öt fok lépcsőfokon.

Jobbra indult el, mert a jobb az mindig jó választás, ő legalábbis így gondolta. Léptei tétovák voltak eleinte, de minél távolabb került a komor háztól, annál határozottabban szedte lábait. Úgy döntött, fut egy kicsit, legalább míg egy telefonfülkét nem talál.

Elindult, és már visszanézve nem is látta lehetséges új életének darabkáját…


	13. Korai kelés

öhmmm

Daco Malfoy unottan figyelte, ahogy több rendtag elhagyja a főhadiszállást. Úgyis csak azokat a neveket adhatja tovább a Nagyúrnak, akikkel az már tisztában van, hisz ezt beszélték meg Dumbledore-ral. Akkor mosolyodott el majdnem, mikor láthatatlanná tévő köpeny ide vagy oda, Mordon odaintett neki távoztában. Az öreg egyszer sem bírná ki, hogy az orra alá ne dörgölje valamelyik hibáját, ezzel a köszönéssel is csak azt akarta jelezni, hogy ha valóban megfigyelő lenne, most bizony simán lebukott volna. Hát igen, a Renden belül sem sokan szerették. Elment a gyűlésekre, ha ráért, belefolyt a taktikai megbeszélésekbe, de nem igazán állt szóba másokkal. Tudták, hogy az ő oldalukon van, de nem tudták, hogy miért, és hogy mennyire komoly az átállás.

És Dracónak ez jó volt így. Keresztapjánál is kevésbé szerette a társaságot, ami, maga is tudja, nagy szó. Egyszerűen utálta hallgatni mások ömlengését arról, hogy milyen jó volt Voldemort előtt, kesergését, hogy milyen rossz most, és reményteli locsogásukat egy boldog jövőről.

Neki nem volt jó az élete eddig sem, ezután meg végképp nem. Egy rövid szakaszon boldog volt, igen, valóban. De ezt a rózsaszín elmeállapotot kegyetlenül lefejtették róla.

Most hidegen szemléli a világot, vegetál. Az egykori iskola üdvöskéjéből, a nagyszájú, harsány aranyvérű gyerekből egy jeges természetű, visszahúzódó, de még így is tekintélyes ifjú lett, akinek egyedüli érzelme a félelem, ami a Nagyúr előtt jut osztályrészéül. Nem, mégsem. Este, mikor lefekszik magányos szobájába, és ráborul a sötétség, még érez.

Bánatot, egy szebb jövő elvesztése miatt. Fájdalmat, egy már lassan feledésbe merülő gyönyörű arc emlékére. Tehetetlen dühöt egy ostoba jóslat miatt, amely kimondja, hogy sosem állhat bosszút. És néha kéjes élvezetet, amikor gondolatban mégis megteszi azt.

Aztán elalszik, felkel, él. Ez az ő jelene. A jövője homályos, de mindenképpen szenvedéssel teli. Ám nem bánja. Előbb utóbb vége. Mert már csak a halál biztos…

Időközben elcsendesült az utca, egyre kevesebb ablakból szűrődött ki fény, lassan már autó se közlekedett az úton.

Ő pedig csak figyelt. Gondolt arra, hogy küld egy patrónust keresztapjának, amiben figyelmezteti új feladatának mibenlétére. De inkább elvetette az ötletet. Holnap reggel gyűlés lesz, majd ott elmond mindent, és megtárgyalják az új helyzetet.

Jól esett neki itt állni. Csend volt, az éjjeli levegő átjárta testét, de nem zavarta, sőt. Úgy érezte, a végtelenségig tudna így szobrozni.

De erre nem volt lehetősége, ugyanis a megfigyelt ház ajtaja lassan, épp csak hogy egy ember kiférjen oldalazva rajta, kinyílt.

Egy sötét alak bújt ki a nyíláson, becsukva maga után a bejáratot.

Leszökkent a lépcsőfokokon. De vajon ki lehet az? Dracónak nem volt ismerős, ami furcsa, tekintve, hogy az összes rendtagot ismernie kellett, hogy rendesen teljesíthesse feladatát. De ez a magas, vékony férfi nem volt ismerős.

Sötét haja volt, és amennyire így éjszaka meg tudta állapítani, minden ruha rajta fekete volt. Vagy valami egészen sötét szín.

Tétován elindult bal felé. Már Dracónak bal, a másiknak jobb. Ahogy pár lépés után visszanézett a házra, az utcai lámpa megvilágította arcvonásait.

Fiatal férfi volt, talán egy-két évvel idősebb nála. Haját hátrakötve hordta, elég hosszú lehetett. Határozott járomcsontján megfeszült a bőr, ahogy megtorpant, majd mégis elindult. Sötét szemöldöke összeráncolódva árnyékolta szemét, így azt nem is látta. De észrevett valamit, miközben közelített felé. Egy sebhelyet a homlokán.

Hirtelen beugrott neki a délutáni kép, ahogy Perselus egy feketeruhás fiút tol maga mögé, mikor ők belépnek a házba. A zöld szemek kétségbeesetten meredtek rájuk, és a villámalakú sebhely vöröse élesen elütött arca sápadtságától. Akkor nem volt ideje jobban megfigyelni A Kis Túlélőt, de most agya helyre tette a dolgokat.

Tehát a híres Harry Potter nem bírta a rá hárított felelősséget, és úgy döntött, hogy elmenekül. Lám, lám. Nem tetszik a hős lét?

Egy ideig gondolkozott azon, hogy elengedi, és nem lát, nem hall, nem beszél alapon elfelejti az egészet. Hátha akkor megadják neki az esélyt a jogos bosszúra.

De aztán eszébe jutott, amit jóslástanon belevertek már az első órán: A próféciák mindig beteljesednek.

Nagy sóhajjal megszaporázta lépteit, hogy az eközben futásra váltott szökevény után eredjen.

Éppen küldhetett volna egy üzenetet keresztapjának, de nem tette. Egyre inkább kíváncsi volt Potterre, és most itt a lehetőség a megfigyelésére. Majd rábeszéli valahogy a visszajövetelre. Ha meg nem sikerülne, hát még mindig ott a pálcája. Erre vigyorogva gondolt, hisz nem sokan akarnák megátkozni A Kis Túlélőt, de ő örömét lelné benne, az biztos!

Ami viszont nem tetszett neki, az az útirány volt. Üldözöttje épp a közeli park felé rohant, ami nem a közbiztonságáról volt híres. A Reng nőtagjai nem szívesen jártak benne, még nappal sem, hisz többször kényszerültek a mugli huligánok varázslattal való távoltartására. Ő maga nem először figyeli meg a házat, és esténként érdekes hangok szálltak felé a park irányából.

Az utóbbi időben, ha Mordonban túlteng a feszültség, csak kijön ide pár órára, és megnyugodva tér vissza.

Összefoglalva: ez egy rossz környék, Potter meg egyenesen belefut a közepébe. Remek.

Úgy vélte, mozgalmas éjszakája lesz.

Érezte, amint vigyorra húzódik a szája. Rég nem átkozódott már szimpla kedvtelésből.

Lehet, hogy most lehetősége lesz rá?

- Megyünk, de nem kell közönség. Kifáradt, holnapig napolva a találkozó. Takarodó – szólt Perselus hangján az ezüstszín bagoly, majd szertefoszlott.

Döbbent csendet hagyott maga után a szalonban. Ott volt legalább húsz ember, akik izgatottan várták Harry Potter megérkezését.

A Weasley ikrek sakkozással múlatták az időt, Tonks Mollytól kért főzési tanácsokat, amiket az asszony boldogan osztogatott, hozzájuk csatlakozott Madam Rosmerta, mikor meghallotta, hogy a házi sörük receptjét ecseteli. Hermione egy könyvet olvasott, A Kis Túlélő címmel, mert bár mindent tudott a huszonhárom éve történtekről, nem bírta ki, hogy fel ne frissítse tudását. Lábait férje ölében nyugtatta, akinek mellkasán aludt kislányuk, ragaszkodva ahhoz, hogy ő bizony el nem hagyja a szobát, míg meg nem jön a „villámsebes fiú". A vörös hajú auror közben a kviddicsről beszélgetett Percyvel, és a jelenlevő sportszerető férfiakkal. A többi nő a kandalló köré ült, és valami cikkről beszélgettek, ami a Szombati Boszorkányban jelent meg az isteni Lockhartról. Nagy kacagások hallatszottak felőlük. Eddig. Erre az üzenetre azonban elhallgattak, és kérdően pislogtak a többi jelenlevőre.

Remus maga mellé csúsztatta a könyvet, amit olvasott, majd felállt vörös foteljéből, összecsapta kezeit, és megszólalt.

- Hallottátok! Irány mindenki haza, vagy az ágyba. Holnap reggel gyűlés, majd akkor találkoztok vele. Egy nap már nem a világ! – vidáman mondta mindezt, de belül talán neki fájt az ittlévők közül a legjobban. Még egy nap neki igenis a világ! Olyan régóta vár erre… De a fiú biztosan fáradt. Persze, hisz nemrég tudta meg, hogy varázsló, és ma már egy támadáson is túl van. Tehát összekapta magát, és kikísérte a zúgolódó társaságot.

Csak Mrs Weasley, Tonks, és Hermionéék maradtak. Ők áttelepültek a konyhába, kivéve Ront, aki felvitte lefektetni a nyűgös kislányt.

Nem sokkal később Perselus lépett a szobába, és szokásos sötét tekintetével végigmérte őket.

- Melyik az ő szobája? – kérdezte lényegre törően.

- Az elsőn, a lépcső mellett. A tiéddel szemben, Perselus – felelt mosolyogva Molly, majd mikor látta, hogy a másik menne is el, még gyorsan hozzátette: - Nem vagytok éhesek? Van egy kis…

- Nem kérünk semmit, köszönjük. Most a szobájába viszem, és majd holnap elkezdheted A Nagy Túlélővé hizlalni – fordult vissza a bájitaltan tanár.

- Hát jó… - motyogta elpirulva az asszony.

- Milyen, Perselus? – jött a halk kérdés, ezúttal Lupin felől.

A professzor, beletörődve, hogy nem fogják beérni szokásos szűkszavúságával, megint visszafordult, és keresztbetett karral megállt a küszöbön.

- Mint az apja. De csak külsőre, hála Merlinnek – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, majd látva a másik szemében felvillanó szomorú fényt, komolyabban folytatta. – Te milyen lennél, ha megtudnád huszonnégy év után, hogy varázsló vagy, majd nem egészen huszonnégy órára rá, hogy akikről eddig nem is tudtál, tőled várják a megmentést, egy gyilkosság képében? – Letudva a választ el is fordult, majd kihasználva az elgondolkodó csendet, visszaindult a fiúért. De mielőtt hallótávolságon kívülre ért volna, még egyszer megtorpant.

- Alig várja, hogy találkozzon veled – szólt csak a fejét hátrafordítva, majd ment is tovább.

Ha nem tette volna, még hallotta volna Remus halk köszönömjét, és látta volna a koravén arcon elterülő megkönnyebbült, rég nem látott mosolyt.

- Csinálok egy teát! – pattant fel a Weasley anyuka, mert úgy gondolta, hogy valami meleggel a gyomrukban jobban fog menni az alvás. – Arthur is jön nemsoká, csak most sok a dolog odabenn, és mióta nyílt titok, hogy a Rend tagja, valami ürügyet mindig találnak a benntartására. Azt hiszik, így nem tud szervezkedni. Mintha az én uram az a szervezkedős fajta lenne… - csacsogott magában Molly.

Közben Tons felállt, majd szerelme mögé lépve, fejét annak fejéhez hajtva átölelte őt. Az pedig, mint még eddig soha, beledőlt az ölelésbe, kezeit a másik, a saját vállán nyugvó kezeire tette.

Megitták a teát, majd mikor hallották, hogy elcsendesült az első emelet, úgy döntöttek, ők is aludni térnek.

Remus kikísérte Tonksot, búcsúzóul puszit nyomva a nő szájára, ami nem lenne nagy dolog, de az ő kapcsolatukban ez hatalmas előrelépést jelentett.

Az első emeletről mindenki felköltözött a másodikra, hogy ne zavarják az új vendéget, tehát most mind felmentek, halkan beszélgetve a nap egyéb történéseiről.

Ahogy Hermione benyitott a szobájukba, nem a várt kép fogadta, miszerint a kislányuk a sarokba állított gyermekágyban, a férje pedig a franciaágyon alszik.

Nem, ezek ketten épp hangosan kacagtak valamin.

- Hahó! Csöppség, te az előbb már aludtál, nem? – kérdezte mosolyogva, miközben ő is az ágyhoz ment, és letelepedett családja mellé.

- De! De felébjedtem, mikor apuci felhozott – mondta vidáman Briana. – És nem is vagyok máj fájadt! Játszunk! – kiáltott lelkesen.

- Sssh! Most nem, kicsim, ideje aludni. Mindenkit felébresztenénk…

- De én nem akajok aludni! – tette keresztbe durcásan karjait a lányka.

Hermione cselhez folyamodott.

- Akkor bizony nem kelsz fel elég hamar ahhoz, hogy találkozz Harry Potterrel, aki most a régi szobádban alszik – szólt sajnálkozó hangszínnel.

- Deee! – pattant fel Briana, és ágyához szökellve belebújt. – Betakajsz, mami?

- Hát persze, kicsim! – Odament, betakargatta, majd ők is lefeküdtek. Hamar el is aludt mindenki.

Egy óra múlva azonban újra mozgolódás támadt, ugyanis a kislány kiszállt az ágyból, és szüleihez csattogott mezítlábas talpain. Megfogta anyja kezét, és rángatni kezdte.

- Mamiii! Pisilnem kell! – szólongatta cseppet sem halkan Hermionét. Az álmosan kinyitotta szemét, majd felkeltőjére nézve nagyot sóhajtott.

- Akkor menj el a mosdóba, drágám. Tudod, hol van – mondta, majd férjéhez vackolódott. Nem értette, mi baja a lánynak, hisz már évek óta egyedül járt vécére.

Briana még egy ideig ott áll, azt fontolgatva, hogy próbálkozzon-e tovább, vagy kockáztassa meg az ikrek által mesélt mumus ellenére a kimenetelt.

Ágyához sétált, előbányászta Albit, a bátor unikornist, hogy az megvédje, ha baj van, majd kiment a szobából. Elment a mosdóba, elintézte a dolgát, és nagyon meg volt elégedve magával, hisz a mumus sem bántotta. Ezért úgy döntött, hogy tesz egy kis kitérőt, mielőtt visszamenne aludni, amúgy sem álmos.

Lement hát a lépcsőn az első emeletre, és megkereste régi szobáját, ahol anyja szerint most Harry Potter lakott. Óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, majd belesett, de mivel nem látott senkit az ágyban, beljebb lépett. Közelebb merészkedett, de csalódva vette észre, hogy itt bizony nincs senki.

Duzzogva ment vissza anyjáékhoz, majd hozzájuk lépve kijelentette:

- Azt mondtad, csúnya dolog hazudni, mami!

Hermione megdörzsölte szemét, majd felült, Ron pedig a fejére húzta a párnát, hisz a csöpp lány igen hangosan tudott beszélni.

- Mire gondolsz, kincsem?

- Azt mondtad, Hajjy Pottej a szobámban alszik, pedig nem is! – jelentette ki megfellebbezhetetlen hangsúllyal Briana.

- Dehogynem ott van, Briana.

- De nincs! Most voltam ott.

Hermione összehúzott szemöldökkel megbökdöste kitartóan alvást színlelő férjét. Az levette a párnát a fejéről, majd ásítva ő is felült.

- Még csak pár órája feküdtünk le! Mi van már?

- Briana szerint Harry Potter nincs a szobájában – világosította fel felesége.

- Az lehetetlen, hisz már megjöttek.

- Pedig nincs ott, Papszi! – toppantott lábával a kislány. – Hol van? – tette hozzá azzal a hanggal, ami a hisztit szokta nála előjelezni. – Mama azt mondta, reggel láthatom! – hangja egyre magasabbra ívelt.

A szülők kimerülten néztek egymásra, majd Hermione meglökte Ront a kezével, mintegy a felállásra bíztatva.

- Megnézem, na – sóhajtotta az, majd egy farmert magára kapva kiment a szobából, orra alatt a hisztis női nemről pampogva.

Lement, kinyitotta sorban az ajtókat, Perselusét kivéve, mert őt jobbnak látta hiába nem zavarni, de mikor sehol sem találta a keresett személyt, kezdett kicsit bepánikolni.

Lerohant a földszintre, megnézte a mosdót, a könyvtárat, a konyhát, az ebédlőt, majd utoljára a szalont is, de akkor már sejtette, hogy baj van. Mikor ott csak az olvasó Remust találta, már tudta is.

- Mi az Ron? Nem tudsz aludni? – nézett rá mosolyogva egykori tanára.

- Remus… Azt hiszem, Potter eltűnt – szólt bizonytalan hangon.

- Hogy mi? – pattant fel a másik is.

- Nem találom sehol. Egyszerűen eltűnt! – túrt hajába idegesen az auror. Megpróbálta lenyugtatni idegeit, és a tanultakat átvéve sorolta: - Te szólj Perselusnak, én értesítem Dumbledore-t. Addig, míg ideér, keressük. Hátha csak eltévedt valahol…

De ezt csak az üres szobának mondta már, hisz Lupin már az első emeleti szobákat vizsgálta végig. Bekopogott a bájitalmesterhez, aki pár másodperc múlva egy fekete köntösben nyitott ajtót. Nagyon mérgesen…

- Mi van, Lupin? Hajnali egy óra. A telihold miatt felborult a napirended? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Ha így is van, nem ártana figye…

- Harry eltűnt, Perselus! Nincs a házban.

A felkeltett férfi valami ismeretlen nyelven káromkodott. Jó hosszan, majd becsapta az ajtót.

Remus átment Harry szobájába, és vérfarkas szaglását hasznosítva megpróbálta kideríteni, hová tűnt a fiú. Kilépett a folyosóra, hisz érezte ott a szagát. Lement egészen az előtérig, és tudta, hogy járt ott. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és kiment. Senki nem gondolta volna, hogy a házat belülről is le kéne védeni. Nem számítottak erre a lépésre. Most pedig Harry eltűnt.

Mire idáig ért gondolatban, a bájitalmester is elkészült, mugli ruhába öltözve jött le a lépcsőn.

- Értesítetted Dumbledore-t? – kérdezte lényegre törően.

- Itt vagyok, Perselus – jött a szalon felől az igazgató. – Remus! Érzed a szagát?

- Igen, professzor – bólintott a kérdezett.

- Ront már elküldtem felöltözni, te is tégy úgy. Ha kész vagytok, elindulunk megkeresni.

- Miért nem indulhatunk most? – elégedetlenkedett Lupin.

- Mert nem tudjuk, mikor ment el. Lehet, hogy már messze jár, ott, ahol muglik is vannak. Nem akarunk feltűnést kelteni, fiam. Nincs szükség arra, hogy Voldemort is tudomást szerezzen erről a kisiklásról.

Remus szívesen ellenkezett volna, hisz féltette a fiút, de az igazgató szemébe nézve rájött, hogy annak igaza van. Hát befogta a száját, és felment átöltözni.

- Hogy történhetett ez Perselus? Nem vigyáztál rá? Nem adtál neki altatót? – nézett az ottmaradt férfire Albus.

Az csak magában szégyellte el magát egy kicsit, hisz annyira elege volt már ebből a napból, meg az alkarja is fájt, hogy kicsit sem törődött a fiúval, csak elment aludni. Kívülről persze szokásos hideg tekintetével nézett a másikra.

- A nyugtatóban, amit adtam neki, volt egy kevés, és azt mondta, hogy fáradt. Nem gondoltam, hogy szüksége lehet rá. Ezen kívül már egy felnőtt férfi. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ostoba módon megfutamodik – mondta gőgösen.

- Ő még nem férfi, Perselus. Csak egy fiatal. Egy, a napokban többszörös traumán átesett fiú. Nem vagy olyan érzéketlen, mint mutatod, fiam. Próbáld megérteni! – nézett rá szigorúan, félholdalakú lencséi mögül főnöke.

- Megyek, értesítem Dracót, hogy tudjon szólni, ha valami akció készül – terelte el a szót a tanár, majd el is tűnt a szalon irányában.

Dumbledore fejcsóválva nézett utána, majd kiment az utcára. Megállt a járdán, és szemeivel egy távolodó árny után kutatott. Nem talált.

- Merre vagy, Harry? – suttogta bele az éjszakába.

Pár kilométerrel odébb egy parkban futott a keresett személy.

Minél távolabb került a Grimmauld tértől, annál inkább fáradt. Mivel rendszeresen, ennél jóval többet kocog, nem tudta hova tenni fáradékonyságát. Lépésre váltott, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon mikor fogják észrevenni eltűntét. Perselus valószínűleg korán kel, tehát még van ideje, de nem sok. El kell jutnia a legközelebbi vasútállomásra, majd az első vonatra felülve Martha fiához. Emlékei szerint nem mondta a másiknak, hol van az asszony, így nem fogja ott keresni.

Ahogy tovább lépkedett, meglátott egy férfit, aki egy padon ülve dohányzott. Fején sapka volt, amire egy pók képe volt nyomtatva, orrában, állában piercing. Bőrkabátja szabadon hagyta a nyakára tetovált tűzben égő halálfejet. Nem volt egy bizalomgerjesztő alak, na.

De Harry nem lehetett válogatós, sürgősen útbaigazításra volt szüksége.

- Bocsi! Nem tudnád megmondani nekem, hogy merre van a vasútállomás? – lépett oda hozzá. Akkor látta, hogy a pad mögött egy kisebb sima terület van, amin sátrak vannak felverve. Hangjára több, a padon ülőhöz hasonló rosszarcú férfi jött elő. Tudta, hogy itt valami baj lesz, nem volt ő naiv. De még reménykedett, hogy ha látják, hogy nincs nála táska, sem semmilyen érték, akkor nem piszkálják.

- Oszt minek az neked, öcsi? – kérdezte a pókos.

- El kell jutnom valahova…

- Nem kell az! Maradj velünk. Hidd el, jó társaság vagyunk.

Erre a hátul állók röhögni kezdtek, majd páran, mintha csak sétálgatnának, elindultak Harry háta mögé. Az, észlelve, hogy melegszik a helyzet, elkezdett hátrálni az egyetlen, még járható irányba, és közben magyarázkodott:

- Tudjátok, mit? Eszembe jutott, hogy hol vagyok. Innen tudom, hogy merre van az állomás. De azért köszi…

- Ácsi, haver! Nem gondolod, hogy járna nekünk valami kárpótlás a hiábavaló zavarásért? – állt fel a padról a férfi is, és elindult utána.

- Bocsi, de nincs álam pénz. Tudjátok, elég hirtelen kellett távoznom otthonról.

- Ne mondd már, hogy nem lapul a zsebedben egy kis lé!

Körbevették. De neki kell a pénz a vonatra…

- Nincs. De majd holnap visszajövök, és hozok nektek… - jutott eszébe a gyenge érv. Hát nem vették be, sőt, egyenesen kiröhögték.

Harry, kihasználva az általános derültséget, futásnak indult a legritkábban állók felé. A szíve őrült módjára dobogott, ahogy bevetette magát a fák közé, de még érezte, amint a kezek utánakapnak.

- Ne marhulj, öcsi! Ez a mi terepünk! – kiáltott utána valamelyik, majd halkabban, hozzátette: - Jo, Riker, kövessétek. Verhetnékem támadt, és ez egy szimpatikus alany… - És nevetett.

A fiú mögött csörtetés harsant, követői előrejelzéseként.

Szuper. Itt kergetőzik egy ismeretlen parkban két rosszfiúval.

Most azt kívánta, hogy Perselus legyen nyugtalan alvó…


	14. Ismerkedés

öhmmm

Draco lihegve sietett Harry Potter után. És kezdte utálni a helyzetet.

Először még könnyen lépést tartott vele, de ő egyre fáradt, míg a másik még be is gyorsított. Ekkor egy titokban eleresztett lassító ártást vetett be, de ez nem sokat segített. Menthetetlenül lemaradt, és csak a lépéseit hallhatta távolodó üldözöttjének. Aztán már azt sem. Még jó, hogy egy kisebb kaliberű követő bűbájt is szórt rá, mert különben nem találná ebben a kusza parkban.

Így, erősen figyelve a csak számára látható szentjánosbogár nagyságú jelzőfényre ment az ösvényeken.

Egyszer csak egy kisebb csoporttal találta szemben magát, akik épp röhögve beszéltek valami balekról, akit mindjárt elkapnak, és jól megvernek.

Sóhajtva jött rá, hogy valószínűleg az ő balekjáról beszélnek, mert a jelzőfény egy időre megtorpant, majd a fák közé szállt, pont, amerre a fickók néztek.

Gondolta, ha már úgyis itt van, és elég ideges is, hát levezeti kicsit a feszültséget. A köpeny alól non-verbális Stuport szórt rájuk, kitörölte az emlékeiket, és máris jobban érezte magát. Egészen véletlenül még azért belerúgott az egyik különösen ellenszenves alakba, akinek olyan égő koponya volt a nyakára tetoválva, mint amilyen a Sötét Jegyben is van, majd követte a fényt.

Már jócskán a fák között járt, mikor órája felforrósodott. Tehát valaki a Rendből kereste, ami annyit tett, hogy felfedezték Potter eltűntét. Lecsatolta az időmérőt a csuklójáról, majd a hátlapjának nyomta a hüvelykujját, mire az lehűlt, és egy kép jelent meg rajta, keresztapja fejével.

- Draco! Ma figyeli valaki a házat? – kérdezte komoran a férfi.

- Igen, én, és jelenleg is A Kis Túlélőt hajkurászom a Dark Parkban.

- Miért nem szóltál egyből? Ha ott jártok, akkor már legalább másfél órája elment! – emelte meg vádlón a hangját Perselus. Szokatlan volt, mert általában a férfi maga a megtestesült önuralom.

- Csak egy órája. Futott, így nem volt időm üzengetni, ha nem akartam szem elől téveszteni.

- Miért nem állítottad egyszerűen meg?

- Persze! Álljak elé, hogy figyi Potter, bár valóban én támadtalak meg reggel, most gyere már vissza velem. Ja… Okos húzás lett volna! – mondta gúnyosan.

- Varázsló vagy, Draco! Egy mozdulat, és el van kábítva – oktatta ki az idősebb férfi.

- Nem tartottam jó ötletnek így bemutatkozni! Elég a délelőtti affér. – A távolból dulakodás hangját hallotta, és még gyorsan ennyit mondott: - Gyertek. Most. Hoppanáljatok mellém.

A kép elsötétült, ő pedig újra felvette az órát a többiekre várva. A szerkezetet Dumbledore találta fel, és minden rendtagnak volt ilyenje. A központi irányító az igazgatói irodában volt, egy húsz centi magas ezüstszínű valami képében. Nem tudták, hogy működik, csak azt, hogy akinek van ilyen, azzal bármikor beszélhetnek, és megtalálhatják. Ha kereste valaki, felmelegedett, de tűrhető mértékben, tehát ha nem válaszolt a hívásra, az akkor sem égette ki a csuklóját. Ilyenkor felfogták, hogy dolga van a másiknak. Egyféle hoppanálási iránymutató is volt. Ha olyanra gondoltak, akinek van ilyen szerkezete, akkor ahhoz a lehető legközelebb tette le őket.

Pár másodperc múlva egy feldúlt Lupin, egy zilált Weasley, egy szokásosan higgadt Perselus, és egy komor Dumbledore jelent meg mellette.

- Merre van? – csapott a közepébe a vérfarkas.

Draco pálcája egy intésével a többieknek is láthatóvá tette a jelzőfényt, majd minden további beszédet mellőzve elindultak utána.

Harry erősen törte a fejét, hogy most mi a fenét csináljon. Csak két ember volt a nyomában, de nem volt ideje hátrafordulni, így nem tudhatta, milyenek. Lehet, hogy két kredencméretű monstrum. Abban reménykedett, hogy előbb-utóbb megunják a fogócskát. Épp egy kidőlt fatörzsön ugrott volna át, mikor megbotlott, és a földre zuhant. Éles fájdalom nyilallt a bokájába, de nem volt ideje lazsálni. Fél lábra szökkent, majd elugrált a legközelebbi fára, és felmászott rá. Elég nehézkesen ment, de még így is sikerült eltűnnie a lombok között, mielőtt a két fickó a látóterébe ért volna.

Az egyik sikeresen átugrotta a farönköt, de a másik megtorpant előtte.

- Áljj! – szólt társának, cigitől mély, és karcos hangján. A másik beledermedt a mozdulatba. Egy ideig csend volt, majd megint a mélyhangú szólalt meg.

- Megállt. Valahol megállt, és most arra vár, hogy elfussunk mellette.

Harry próbálta visszafojtani zihálását.

- Gyere elő, öcsipók! Úgyis elkapunk, ezzel csak felidegesítesz! – emelte fel a hangját a fája alatt álló, miközben zsebéből elővett egy bicskát, majd intett társának, aki erre egy pillangókést kapott elő.

És így várták, hogy lejöjjön a fáról! Még mit nem!

- Ha előjössz, nem lesz bajod. Csak elszedjük a pénzed, és mehetsz. Még azt is megmutatom, merre van az állomás.

Miközben ezt mondta, kézjelekkel kiosztották, ki merre megy, és elindultak megkeresni őt.

Ekkor egy fura kis fénypont lebegett be Harry szeme elé, majd lépteket hallott. Egy vörös hajú, magas férfi sétált be a képbe, majd egyből rá nézett.

Megállt az ütő a fán kuporgó szívében, de mikor a vörös elmosolyodott, és rákacsintott, egy kicsit megnyugodott. Akkor húzta elő zsebéből az újonnan érkezett a pálcáját, amiből Harry már tudta, hogy itt a felmentő sereg. Még egy férfi megjelent, szőke hajjal, elegáns talárban. Az is pálcát tartott a kezében.

Két piros fénycsóva indult az őt keresők irányába, mire azok eszméletlenül a földre rogytak.

Még hárman jöttek elő a sötétből. Dumbledore, Perselus, és még egy férfi, aki úgy hatvanévesnek tűnt, barna hajába ősz szálak vegyültek.

A fája alá csoportosultak, és onnan néztek fel rá.

- Ezért osontál ki, Potter? Rohangálni, fára mászni? Legközelebb szólj, elviszünk egy játszótérre – szólt gúnyosan Perselus. A vörös erre elvigyorodott, az igazgató pedig sóhajtott egyet.

- Mássz le, fiam. Visszamegyünk.

- De én nem akarok visszamenni! Én a régi életemet akarom. Mugli akarok lenni, ahogy maguk mondják. Másra sem vágytam egész életemben, csak nyugalomra. Erre én lettem a maguk Megmentője, a hősük. Nekem erre nincs szükségem! Egyszerűen ide rángattak, egyszer sem kérdezve, én mit akarok. EZT nem akarom! – fakadt ki a sötét gubó a fán, lefelé kiabálva.

- Potter, ezt nem itt, és nem így fogjuk megtárgyalni. Ha nem mászol le, kénytelen leszek kivágni ezt az átkozott növényt! – szólt fenyegetően Perselus, majd elővette pálcáját.

Ám nem volt szüksége rá, mert a fiú értett a szóból. Lemászott, és azzal a lendülettel, amivel leért, össze is csuklott egy szisszenés kíséretében.

Az ismeretlen őszes hajú férfi mellé kuporodott.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte halk, megnyugtató hangon.

- Azt hiszem, kibicsaklott a bokám.

Lehúzta cipőjét és zokniját, majd szemük elé tárult duzzadt, liluló bokája.

A mellette térdelő is elővette pálcáját, ráfogta a sérült testrészre, majd azt mondta:

- Röntgeríren!

A bokája felett megjelent egy fekete-fehér kép, amin a csontjai voltak.

- Ez eltörött. Perselus, lennél szíves idehívni valami összeforrasztó bájitalt, hogy visszamehessünk végre? – nézett fel a karba tett kézzel ácsorgó férfire. Az megvetően lenézett rájuk, majd megszólalt.

- Szerintem hagyjuk így. Egyrészt megérdemli a fájdalmat, ha már ilyen kritikán alulian ostoba, hogy egy idegen környéken elkóborol, másrészt meg így is tudjuk szállítani, és legalább nyugton marad.

- Perselus, kérlek! – szólt rá dorgálóan az igazgató. Harry mindezt gyötrődő arccal hallgatta végig.

Erre a bájitalmester intett pálcájával, és megjelent másik kezében egy kis fiola, gyanús, sárszerűen barna tartalommal.

- Hát, nem irigyellek. Undorító íze van. De vigasztaljon a tudat, hogy pikk-pakk rendbe rak – kacsintott rá újra a vörös fiatalember. Nem sok lehetett korban közöttük. – Egyébként Ron vagyok. Ron Weasley – intett még.

Perselus felhorkant, majd a földön ülő kezébe nyomta a fiolát.

Közben a szőke, aki most jobban megfigyelve szintén vele egyidős lehet, az elkábított pároshoz lépett, majd varázsolgatott még valamit.

Harry lehúzta az italt, még mielőtt a főzője szól valamit a bátorságáról…

Valóban undorító volt. Szinte érezte, amint lefolyik a gyomrába, csigaszerű nyálkás nyomjelet hagyva maga után. Ebbe nem gondolhatott bele jobban, mert újabb furcsa dolgokat produkált a szer. Olyan volt, mintha a térde alatt körbefogták volna a csontját, majd elkezdték volna lehúzni. Szinte érezte egy kéz körvonalát, amint szorítja belül. Ahogy a bokájához ért, összébb szorult, mintha össze akarná préselni, de épp, mikor már szólni akart volna, hogy valami nincs rendben, a nyomás megszűnt, és a fájdalmat mintha elvágták volna. Nem érzett semmit. A lábát sem, ami jó, tekintve, hogy alapesetben sem érzi az ember. Megmozgatta, megforgatta, és semmi. A bőre kicsit ráncos volt ott, de egyébként rendben volt.

- Köszönöm, már jó! – nézett hálásan a többiekre, majd felvette a zokniját és a cipőjét, és felállt. Ron nyújtotta a kezét, hogy segít, de nélküle is ment. Azért odabólintott neki köszönetképpen.

- Oké, Happy End. A Kis Túlélő megint túlélte, ő a park új réme. Mehetünk most már? – szólt közbe gúnyosan Perselus. Kialvatlan volt, fájt az alkarja, és unatkozott. Ez meghatványozta undokságát, ami lassan elviselhetetlen lett.

- Te nyugodtan menj előre. Innen már menni fog hathatós segítséged nélkül is! – sóhajtott fáradtan Dumbledore. Nem volt már fiatal, egy ilyen stresszes éjjeli riasztás sok volt neki, ráadásul sokkal rosszabb vége is lehetett volna a dolognak… - Azt hiszem, én is megyek. Rátok bízom, hogy hazajuttassátok Harryt, és legalább reggelig ott is tartsátok. – Most az említettre nézett. – Jó lesz így? Holnap beszélünk, és ha este még mindig el akarsz menni, magam viszlek el a kijelölt helyre.

A zöld szemek az aljnövényzetet vizsgálták, nem mert szembenézni a csalódott hang tulajdonosával. Egyszerűen bólintott.

- Nekem vissza kell mennem őrködni – jelentette ki a szőke, taláros fiú, majd el is tűnt egy kis pukkanás kíséretében.

- Akkor én hozom Pottert, és a főhadiszálláson találkozunk – mondta Perselus, majd Harry mellé lépett.

A többiek már épp bólintottak volna, mikor ilyen késői fentlétük oka óvatosan megszólalt.

- Nem sétálhatnánk? Nem igazán bírom a hopp…izélést, és ha nem muszáj… - nézett reménykedve Dumbledore-ra.

Akik ismerték az igazgatót, megvillanó szeméből már tudták, hogy még örül is a kérésnek.

- Dehogynem, fiam. Remus majd elkísér, a többiekre már nem lesz szükség. – Intett kezével az őszes hajú, kedves ember felé.

A bájitalmester égnek emelte a tekintetét, majd sürgősen dehoppanált is.

Mikor mindkét érintett beleegyezően bólintott, akkor Dumbledore is, egy „További szép estét!" kíséretében.

- Hát akkor… Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, még ha ilyen… hmm… rendhagyó körülmények között is – vigyorgott Ron. – Reggel találkozunk! – Azzal ő is eltűnt.

Ketten maradtak, plusz a két ájult tag.

Harry tétován nézett kísérőjére.

- Köszönöm.

- Igazán nincs mit. A nevem Remus Lupin, rendtag vagyok. A főhadiszálláson élek többnyire, ezért sokat fogunk találkozni. Tegezz nyugodtan – biccentett felé mosolyogva a férfi.

- Oh… Oké. Hmm… Tudod, merre kell menni? – mutatott körbe bizonytalanul a feketehajú.

A másik erre csak elővette a pálcáját, intett vele egyet, mire egy sárga fénypontocska jelent meg előttük.

- Ha ezt követjük, oda jutunk a házhoz – mondta Remus, majd elindult a fény után.

Egy ideig csendben mentek egymás mellet, de Harry nem sokáig bírta.

- Mióta vagy rendtag? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Amikor kijártam az iskolát, egyből beléptem, tehát huszonhat éve már. Akkoriban sötét időket éltünk, senki nem volt biztonságban, és mi a barátaimmal jobbá akartuk tenni a világot… - egy nosztalgikus mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában.

- Ők is tagok még?

- Nem, már nem… - a kérdezett erre nagyon elkomorult, és a fiú meg is bánta, hogy megszólalt. - Tudod, a háború áldozatokkal jár. Ők mind meghaltak már. Vagy így, vagy úgy. – a mellette lépkedőre nézett. – Tudod… Vagyis dehogy tudod, hogy is tudhatnád? – nevette el magát. – A szüleidről is beszélek most. Lily és James a legjobb barátaim voltak.

- Tényleg? Akkor rólad beszélt Perselus?

- Igen, valöszínűleg rólam. Már nem emlékezhetsz rám, de mikor kicsi voltál, szinte minden nap találkoztunk, sőt, havonta egy hétig nálatok laktam. Nagyon szerettem játszani veled. Mindig, mindent elloptál, igazi kis kópé voltál. Az embernek nem volt nyugta melletted! – nevetett fel megint, valószínűleg egy régi emlék hatására.

Harry tágra nyílt szemmel hallgatta. Soha nem beszéltek neki a szüleiről, és most itt egy ember, aki a barátjuk volt. Rengeteg kérdése lett volna, de gondolta, kezdi az elején.

- Hol ismerted meg őket?

- Az iskolában. Az első éjszaka nem tudtam aludni, és lementem a klubhelyiségbe. Ott találtam Jamest, és Siriust, akik már akkor összebarátkoztak, és valami csínyen törték a fejüket. Mikor észrevették, hogy ott vagyok, apád rám vigyorgott, és megkérdezte, hogy van-e valami jó ötletem a gondnok felbosszantására. Volt. Attól az éjszakától kezdve elválaszthatatlanok voltunk. Csatlakozott hozzánk még egy fiú, Peter. Mi voltunk a roxforti arany négyes. A tanárok réme, a diákok kedvencei. Mind különbözőek voltunk, de nagyon jól kiegészítettük egymást. És ők akkor sem hagytak el, ha bajban voltam… Aztán negyedikben apád beleszeretett anyádba, aki viszont nagyképűnek, és gyerekesnek tartotta őt. Ő volt a legszebb lány az évfolyamunkon, és a legokosabb is. Rengeteget tanult, és cseppet sem értékelte James humorát. Istenem, mennyit nevettünk, azt nézve, hogyan próbálja magára vonni Lily figyelmét! De egészen hetedikig édesanyád ellenállt. De én meg ő egyébként is jó barátok voltunk. Sokszor tanultunk együtt, és mindig kiállt értem. Azt hiszem, nála jobb párt el sem tudtam volna képzelni apád mellé. James a kedvéért megkomolyodott, tanult, felhagyott a kalandozásokkal. És vele együtt mindannyian. Aztán az iskola után összeházasodtak, és soha olyan boldog párt nem láttam. Akkor teljesült ki az örömük, mikor te is megszülettél. Mindannyian a szüleidnek éreztük magunkat egy kicsit, és Dumbledore is imádott.

Harry szíve szaporán dobogott, nem merte félbeszakítani a másikat. Eddig még soha nem hallott ennyit a szüleiről. Petúnia csak annyit mondott, hogy meghaltak. Ennyit hitt el neki, legalábbis. Persze lehordták őket mindennek ezen kívül, de ő nem is akart figyelni rájuk. Most pedig a szívében élő árnyképek megelevenednek, tulajdonságokat, múltat kapnak. Anyja jószívű, okos, kedves lány volt, apja pedig egy bolondozó kamasz, majd egy büszke szülő. Szerették őt. Ez az ember itt mellette szintén szerette. Talán még most is…

- Akkor jött a jóslat. Lily rettegett tőle, hogy rád lehet igaz, és elbújtak. De elárulták őket, és Voldemort rátok talált. Ők meghaltak, te pedig állítólag elveszítetted a varázserődet, és elküldtek a rokonaidhoz.

- Miért nem maradhattam mondjuk az igazgatóval? Vagy veled – nézett bizonytalanul a másikra.

- Ó, Dumbledore akkor nagyon megváltozott. Egy kicsit összetörte, hogy nem tudott vigyázni rátok. Tudod, James apja gyerekkori jóbarátja volt, és mikor pár hónappal a születésed előtt meghalt, megkérte, hogy figyeljen a fiára. Ő ezt meg is tette, és megszerette a fiatal házaspárt. Akik aztán meghaltak. Kicsit bezárkózott. Én pedig szerettem volna, ha nálam maradsz, de bizonyos körülmények… - Elhallgatott. Tudta, hogy el kell mondani a betegségét, de nem tudta, a fiú hogy fog rá reagálni.

- Milyen körülmények?

- Tudod, van egy betegségem, ami miatt úgymond kitaszított vagyok. Nem kaphatok állást, nem látnak sehol szívesen. De mielőtt elmondanám, mi bajom, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy van rá gyógyszer. Nem kell aggódnod a biztonságodért.

- Aggódni? Miért? Ragályos? – néztek rá értetlenül a smaragdzöld szemek.

- Harry, nekem vérfarkas kórom van – jelentette ki nagy sóhajjal.

A másik megtorpant, és megfogta az ő karját is, hogy álljon meg.

- Ez itt mit jelent? Olyan, mint a képregényekben, és tévékben? Havonta egyszer vérfarkassá változol, és embereket mészárolsz le? – az utolsó félmondatot viccesen tette hozzá, mert a férfi abszolút nem nézett ki tömeggyilkosnak, még szemmel látható karmolásaival, és sebeivel sem. Valójában nála jámborabb kinézetű embert nem sűrűn látni…

- Nem egészen úgy, ahogyan a könyvekben. Valóban átváltozom teliholdkor, de erre van egy szerem, amitől egész éjszaka alszom, és nem ártok senkinek. Lényegében az egyetlen hátrány az, hogy előtte, és utána egy hétig nagyon gyenge vagyok…

- Akkor miért közösítenek ki? Ha, mint mondod, nem bántasz senkit, és nem vagy veszélyes?

- Ez a gyógyszer egy új fejlesztés. Azelőtt le kellett magam kötözni, ha eljött az idő. Sokan vannak, akik ma is így tesznek, hisz a főzetet nehéz elkészíteni, és drága. A megítélésünkön az sem segít sokat, hogy Voldemort oldalán sok vérfarkas szállt harcba, rettegést hozva az emberekre, hisz a kór ragályos. Ha átváltozott alakomban megtámadnék valakit, és bármi belőlem érintkezne a vérével, akkor megfertőződne. És ez végleges.

- De… a szüleim is barátkoztak veled.

- Igen, ők különleges emberek. Mikor megtudták, akkor sem hagytak el, sőt, sokat segítettek saját magam elfogadásában.

Időközben tovább indultak, és kiértek a parkból. Már Harry is tudta, merre járnak, hisz erről jött.

- És te… Támadtál már meg embert? – jött az óvatos kérdés.

- Igen, egyszer. Nem direkt volt, és nem is lett belőle semmi gond, mert megakadályoztak. De örök emlék marad, az biztos. – Mindezt szomorúan mondta, mert azt hitte, a fiú fél tőle, de a következő mondatakor rájött, hogy nem azért kérdezte.

- És milyen érzés? Mert tudod… - tétovázott. – Nekem a jóslat szerint meg kéne ölnöm Voldemortot. De én nem akarom! És el sem tudok képzelni olyan helyzetet, amikor nemhogy megtehetném, de megtenném. Tudom, hogy szörnyűségeket tett. A szüleimet is ő… ölte meg. És ezért gyűlölöm is, tiszta szívemből, hiszen elvette tőlem egy szerető család lehetőségét. De még most sem tudnék végezni vele. Ez szerinted ostobaság? – nézett szégyenlősen kirohanása után Remusra, aki egy ideig csendben ment mellette, majd mikor már lemondott a válasz lehetőségéről, az mégis megszólalt.

- Nem vagyok rá büszke, de öltem már embert. Fiatalabb voltam, mint most te. Jamesékkel voltunk egy megfigyelésen, és a halálfalók rajtunk ütöttek. Valószínűleg elárultak minket. Túlerőben voltak, de mi egy összeszokott trió voltunk, nem tudtak áttörni a védelmünkön, ezért erősítést hoztak. Valahogy elszakadtam a többiektől. Mindenfelől fekete taláros halálfalók, repülő átkok jöttek. Segítséget hívtam, és meg is érkeztek, de nem elegen. Még mindig szorongatott helyzetben voltunk, mindenki bevetett mindent. Én egy volt évfolyamtársammal párbajoztam, aki mindig is utált engem. Egyre fáradtunk, és… Egy erős hátráltató ártást küldtem rá. Hátra repült, és nekiment egy fának. Eltört a gerince. Ott, azonnal meghalt… Emlékszem az érzésre azóta is, rémálmaim vannak róla. Akkor semmivel sem törődve leültem mellé, és csak néztem. Néztem, ahogy már nem emelkedik a mellkasa, ahogy sápad, láttam fennakadt szemét. Azóta már mást is megöltem, de ez az eset maradt meg jobban.

- Tehát idővel könnyebb? – kérdezte szomorúan a hallott történet miatt Harry.

- Az ölés sose könnyű. Ha normális vagy, márpedig a jelek szerint az vagy, akkor mindig ódzkodni fogsz ettől. Akkor aggódnánk, ha nem tennéd. De akit meg kell ölnöd, az sok ezer ember haláláért felelős. Én akkor nem azért öltem, és azóta sem, hogy magamat védjem. Hanem azért, hogy másokat. Ha megismered a többieket, te sem akarod majd őket holtan látni. És a biztonságukhoz sajnos Voldemort halála kell, amit a jóslat szerint csak te érhetsz el. Mi itt leszünk, segítünk. Felkészítünk, és kiképzünk.

- De… Tudni fogom, hogy mindez azért lesz, hogy öljek.

- Nem csak azért. Megtudtuk, hogy mégis varázsló vagy. Visszakaptunk, és ha nem ez lenne a helyzet, akkor is oktatnánk. Lehet, hogy kicsit lassabb tempóban, de ugyanezt tennénk.

Erre Harry nem tudott mit mondani. Elmerült gondolataiba, ahogy a mellette menő is, és ez a csönd most nem zavarta. Kellemes volt, nem feszültséggel teli.

Nemsoká visszaértek a Grimmauld tér tizenkettőbe, felmentek a lépcsőn, majd egy sor nyitóvarázslat után beléptek az előtérbe.

- Most menj aludni. Holnap zűrös napod lesz – mondta Remus, és a másik elindult fölfelé, de a másik halk hangja még egyszer visszafordította.

- Szeretném, ha maradnál, Harry. Meg szeretném ismerni az egyetlen olyan embert, akit a rokonomnak mondhatok, és még él. Kérlek, gondolj erre is, mielőtt döntesz. – Ezután eltűnt a folyosón.

Harry fellépkedett az első emeletre, a szobájához ment, és kinyitotta az ajtót, mire szemből egy gúnyos hang érdeklődött:

- Felkeljek, és bezárjam az ajtódat, vagy képes leszel végre lenyugodni, és aludni?

A kérdezett szélesen elvigyorodott, és visszaszólt:

- Ne kelj fel, maradok holnapig. – Egy gúnyos horkantást hallott még, mielőtt magára csukta a szobáját.

Levetkőzött megint, és bebújt az ágyba. Lehunyta a szemét, és egyből el is aludt, miközben egy apró mosoly látszott a száján az utolsó gondolata miatt, miszerint:

_Ezek az emberek féltettek._


	15. Reggel

Nem hiába volt Perselus Piton évekig kém Albus Dumbledore szolgálatában

Úgy érezte, nézik. Hason fekve aludt eddig, de most valamire felébredt. Az ajtó felé fordította fejét, de a hajától semmit sem látott, hát kisöpörte a szeméből. Az ágyától egy méterre egy kislány állt, akinek égővörös, göndör haja volt. Rózsaszín pizsama volt rajta, amit furcsa állatok díszítettek, és hosszú nadrág alól kikandikáltak apró lábujjai. A kezében egy furcsa lófélét tartott, aminek szarva volt, emlékei szerint unikornisnak hívják az ilyet. Furcsa módon az állat is őt nézte, és határozottan kivehető volt, ahogy lélegzik.

A látogatójának hatalmas barna szemei voltak, amik most csodálattal meredtek rá.

- Szia! – köszönt rá a kislányra, mire az elmosolyodott, megmutatva, hogy bizony két foga is hiányzik.

- Szia! Ugye nem én ébjesztettlek fel? Mejt mami azt mondta, hogy azt nem szabad – csacsogott a kicsi. – Bjiana vagyok. Te pedig Hajjy Pottej, ugye? Tényleg nagyon szép szemed van ám!

Harry elvigyorodott. Csak az ilyen kicsi gyerekek tudnak ilyen kötetlenül beszélni. Ez idővel lekopik róluk, de most még ami a szívükön, az a szájukon.

- Igen, a nevem Harry Potter, és nem, nem te keltettél fel. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Briana. Hány éves vagy?

- Máj négy– mondta büszkén, és szabad kezével meg is mutatta.

- Az már igazán szép kor – bólogatott megértően az ágyban fekvő, majd vigyázva, hogy ne csússzon le a takarója, felült. – És mondd csak, nem keres téged valahol az anyukád?

- Háát… - pirult el a kislány, átmenetileg láthatatlanná téve az arcán szétszórt szeplőrengeteget. – Azt hiszi, fogat mosok. És mostam is, látod? – kérdezte vicsorogva, ezzel hite szerint kétség nélkül bebizonyítva a fogmosás tényét. Harry mosolyogva rábólintott. – De máj kész voltam, és unatkoztam. Lejöttem megnézni, most itt vagy-e.

- Most?

- Este is lejöttem, de nem voltál itt. Pedig a mami azt mondta. Aztán papszi elment, és visszahozott. Az én apukám nagyon ejős, és bátoj ám! – Kihúzta magát, és látszott, hogy nagyon büszke az édesapjára, Harry pedig leszűrte, hogy akkor valószínűleg ez itt Ron kislánya, hisz a vörös haj elég szembetűnő hasonlóság, na meg a szájformájuk is egyforma volt. Persze a kicsiről még nem kopott le a gyermeki pufókság, de azért felismerhető volt.

- Tehát te vetted észre, hogy eltűntem?

- Igen, és nagy kavajodás is lett belőle! – bólogatott tágra nyílt szemekkel Briana. – Mami alig tudott utána elaludni, a papi meg későn jött csak meg, én már nem is emlékszem já. És most Pejselus bácsi is mufujc. Ezt a mami mondta így. Mit jelent a mufujc?

- Azt, hogy rossz kedve van – magyarázta vigyorogva a fiú, hisz nem használta volna a másikra a mufurc kifejezést. Az olyan… komolytalan. A gyerekek szoktak azok lenni, vagy az öregek. De Perselus? Őrá a komoly, a komor, vagy legrosszabb esetben a mogorva jelző illene…

- Hát az igaz. Báj neki mindig jossz kedve van. A múltkoj bementem hozzá a… konyhájába, és csúnyán nézett jám – görbült lefelé a lányka szája. Látszott, hogy nincs az ilyenez hozzászokva. – Aztán felemelt, és kijakott. Meg azt mondta, hogy oda tilos bemennem. Miéjt? – Már a szemei is könnyben úsztak, félő volt, hogy itt és most elsírja magát.

- Biztosan csak féltett téged. Egy konyhában sok veszélyes dolog van ám! – próbálta csitítgatni. – És nincs is ott semmi érdekes. Inkább örülj, hogy nem kell oda bemenned – mosolygott rá, és Briana viszonozta a gesztust, mintha az előbb nem épp sírásra készült volna. – Honnan van ez a szép állatod? És hogy híják? – mutatott a kicsi unikornisra, hogy teljesen elfeledtesse a lánnyal a Perselusos történetet.

- Ő itt Albi, és Albi bácsitól kaptam. Ő az én kejesztapukám. Albi pedig a legbátjabb unikojnis a világon. Mindig megvéd. – Magához ölelte Albit, a legbátrabb unikornist, a sörényébe fúrva az arcát.

Halk kopogás hallatszott, majd kitárult az ajtó, és egy göndör barna hajú nő sétált be rajta, és a kislány felé vette útját.

- Briana! Nem megmondtam, hogy majd ha felébredt, találkozhatsz vele? Már mindenütt ker… - mondta halkan.

- De mami! Máj felkelt! – mutatott szidott az ágy felé. Az anyuka megtorpant, majd az ágyban lévőre nézett.

- Óh. Hello! – intett a kezével, majd idegesen a füle mögé simította arcába lógó tincseit.

- Hello – Harry is zavarban volt kissé, hisz egy pólóban, és egy alsónadrágban ücsörgött. – Harry vagyok.

- Tudom. – Most az anyuka pirult el, ahogy nem sokkal ezelőtt a lánya. – Azaz… Az én nevem Hermione, és ez az ördögfióka itt a lányom. A férjemmel már találkoztál. – mondta mosolyogva, a kezdeti félszegségből kilábalva.

- Igen, emlékszem – bólintott a fiú. – Hmm… Lehet itt enni valamit? – váltott témát.

- Persze. Lenn a konyhában. Ron anyukája már alig várja, hogy megismerjen.

- Akkor én felöltöznék… - nézett vágyakozón a szekrény felé, ahova a nadrágját dobta.

- Ja, igen. Akkor mi megyünk is. A konyha a lépcső melletti ajtóból nyílik. Ott majd találkozunk. – Megfogta kislánya vállát, és kitolta a szobából, miközben már el is kezdte szidalmait: - Mondtam, hogy nem gyere be! Biztosan te ébr… - Hangja elhalt, mikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry felpattant az ágyból, és a szekrényhez lépett. Ahogy odaért, felfedezett mellette egy másik helyiséget. Egy fürdőszobát, amiben ott sorakoztak a cuccai.

Megkönnyebbült, hisz a kontaktlencse levétel már nagyon esedékes volt. Meg egy fürdés is.

**dddddbbbbb**

Dumbledore az emeleti könyvtárszobában ült a kanapén. Fáradt volt, de nem a nyugtalan éjszaka miatt, hanem mert tudta, hogy nehéz nap vár rá megint, már oly sok év óta. Lassan belefásul. Felcsillant a remény, de elszámította magát, hisz Harry nem úgy reagált, ahogy ő várta. Bár lehet, hogy túl optimista volt, hisz ha belegondolt a fiú helyzetébe, nem is volt meglepő a dolog.

Annyira hasonlít az apjára! Ugyanaz a szemforma, bár a színe a Lilyé. Ugyanaz a makacsságot sugárzó áll, és helyes arc, ami Jamest a nők kedvencévé tette. A haja fekete, bár a fiú megnövesztette, és felkötve hordja, ami idősebbnek mutatja a koránál.

Tegnap este, mikor megtalálták, Harry szégyenkezett. Még a szemébe se mert nézni, pedig semmi oka nem volt rá. Dumbledore egyedül magában csalódott, hisz úgy tűnik, előrelátása sem a régi már. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a fiú el fog szökni, egyszerűen sokkolta a hírekkel, majd magára hagyta. Mint akkor, huszonhárom éve…

Megvárhatta volna, míg magához tér, és megnyugtathatta volna, hogy nincs egyedül.

És most ezt is fogja tenni!

De előbb vár rá egy kellemetlen vita, egy kemény vitapartnerrel…

Ahogy erre gondolt, kopogtak a helyiség ajtaján, majd a bebocsátás után beviharzott Perselus Piton. Sötétkék farmernadrág volt rajta, egy fekete, rövid ujjú inggel, ami szabadon hagyta az alkarján fehérlő kötést. A férfi a szokásosnál is komorabbnak tűnt.

- Hivattál, Albus – ült le munkaadójával szemben, egy fotelba.

- Igen, barátom. Azt hiszem, van egy félbehagyott beszélgetésünk – bólintott az öreg.

- Volt időm töprengeni az ajánlatodon, hogy maradjak a főhadiszálláson, míg keresnek. De most beszéljünk őszintén. Amíg a Nagyúr él, én a legkeresettebb ellenfelei között leszek számon tartva, az pedig, a Megmentőnket nézve, még elég sok idő. Túl sok. Ne akarj engem bezárni!

- Rendben, beszéljünk őszintén. Huszonöt éve vagy kém a mi oldalunkon, és meggyőződésem, hogy komoly szerepet játszottál abban, hogy Voldemort még nem tört hatalomra. Szerinted ezt Ő nem tudja?

- De…

- Nincs de. Beszéltem Dracóval, és elmondta, hogy a parancs szerint, aki meglát, az vagy elfog, vagy megöl. Aki kezei közül sértetlenül kisétálsz, egy napot tölt el Voldemort karmai közt a kínzókamrában. Szerintem ez elég erős motiváció. Te mit gondolsz?

A bájitalmester elsápadt a hallottakra, hisz ő is élvezte már a Nagyúr vendégszeretetét, de még órákra is túl sok. Egy nap, az szinte egyenlő a kínhalállal.

- Nincs esetleg valami feladat külföldön? Vagy vidéken? Nem bírom a bezártságot… - A témaváltással elismerte Dumbledore igazát.

- Szükségem lesz rád itt.

- Ugyan miért? Mit tudok csinálni a kémkedésen túl? – kérdezte nem kevés öniróniával a hangjában Perselus.

- Amit eddig is. Mint szakértő, segíthetsz a megbeszéléseken, és te főzöd a Rend számára a bájitalokat. És lenne még valami.

A tanár felhorkant, hisz tudta, mi jön.

- Potter.

- Igen, szeretném, ha kivennéd a részed a taníttatásából.

- Miért pont én? Miért mindig engem akar mellé helyezni? – értetlenkedett a férfi.

- Bízom benned, barátom, és hatalmas tudással rendelkezel, mind a bájitalok, mind a sötét varázslatok, és azok kivédése terén. És nem mellesleg te ismered a legjobban Voldemortot.

Perselus elgondolkodva meredt a semmibe. Ha tétlenül kéne ülnie valahol, abba belebolondulna. Viszont a fiúban van lehetőség. Érezte a varázserejét, ami hatalmas, még ha ő maga kételkedik is benne, ráadásul kapott egy különleges, egyedi pálcát. Mindemellett nem is olyan elviselhetetlen. Jól tűri a szarkazmusát, és néha még vicces is. Értelmes, és elég idős már ahhoz, hogy ne legyen olyan idegesítő, mint az elsős tanulói.

- Rendben, segítek neki. De egy feltétellel.

- Mi lenne az? – Dumbledore már sejtette a választ, de a másik szájából akarta hallani.

- Én leszek a főnök a nevelésében. Én döntöm el, mikor, milyen, mennyi órája van, és mikor léphet a következő szintre. És ti nem szóltok bele, még ha túl keménynek láttok is.

Most az igazgató merült a gondolataiba. Érezte, hogy ez lesz a feltétel, de nem tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon. Azaz tudta, hogy igent fog mondani, de nem sejtette, hogy ez milyen hatással lesz a jövőjükre. Perselus valóban képzett varázsló, az egyik legjobb, akit ismer, ráadásul betéve tudja a sötét varázslatokat is. És Harry bízik benne, ahogy még a világukban senki másban. De nincsenek illúziói, a férfi kemény tanár, a legtöbb roxforti diáknak túl kemény is.

Harry Potter nehéz időszaknak néz hát elébe…

- Rendben, elfogadom a feltételed. De Perslus! Ne hidd, hogy hagyni fogom, hogy kegyetlenkedj vele. Ha túlzásba viszed, bele fogok szólni. Természetesen védekezhetsz, de én fogom kimondani a végső szót.

- Ez megoldható. Milyen arányban tervezzem a képzését?

- Voldemorttal kell megküzdenie. Ez azt jelenti, hogy az idő múlásával mindenki át fogja adni neki tudása legjavát. Először szeretném, ha te vezetnéd rá az alapokra, ha ez megoldható, már a köztetek fennálló kapcsolatot erősítendő – nézett kérdően a másikra, aki beleegyezően bólintott. – Okklumenciát, és legilimenciát mindenképpen tanulnia kell, ez nem kérdés. A többit majd te meglátod, mennyire tehetséges. Ha sejtéseim bebizonyosodnak, akkor a mágia magasiskolájába is bevezethetjük egy idő után.

- Én is így gondoltam. Akkor holnap elkezdjük – mondta határozottan Perselus.

- Lassan a testtel, barátom. Én tegnap tettem egy ígéretet. Ha ma nem sikerül rábírnunk a maradásra, akkor vége. Elmegy, és nem tartjuk vissza.

- De Albus! Nem gondolhatod komolyan! A jóslat világosan kimondja…

- Ő egy ember, Perselus – szakította félbe halkan az igazgató, a kitörni készülő kiabálást. – Egy érző, gondolkozó lény. Nem tarthatjuk itt akarata ellenére, hisz akkor már eleve elbuktunk.

- Igazad van… - sóhajtott a bájitalmester, majd kihúzva magát hivatalos hangnemet vett fel. – Mint értesültem, a gyűlés egy órára halasztva. Engedélyeddel elmennék, és pár holmit elhoznék a Roxfortból.

- Tégy, ahogy jónak látsz – bólintott Dumbledore, majd mikor alkalmazottja már az ajtónál járt, még hozzátette: - Küldd be Harryt, légy szíves, ha már felkelt.

- Rendben – válaszolt a férfi, majd kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Vigyázz magadra, barátom. – Hallotta még az öreg hangot maga mögül, mielőtt becsukta az ajtót.

Aggódott az igazgatóért. Egyik pillanatban reményteli és fiatalos, a másikban egy megfáradt öregember. Ha most nem sikerül neki meggyőznie a fiút… Hát, az lehetetlen. Ha törik, ha szakad, Harry Potter itt marad, és szembenéz a végzetével, ezt ő, Perselus Piton mondja.

**dddddbbbbb**

Frissen mosott, leengedett hajjal, világoskék melegítőben, mezítláb lépkedett lefelé a lépcsőn, miközben azon töprengett, hová tűnhettek a cipői, papucsai. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Perselus lehet a dolog hátterében, és vigyorogva értette meg az okát. Úgy gondolja, ezzel itt tarthatja. Hát, félig meddig sikerült is, mivel most nem is állt szándékában bárhová menni.

Leért a lépcsőn és megtorpant egy pillanatra, mikor meghallotta a konyhából kiszűrődő neszeket. Beszélgetés, nevetés, edények csörömpölése, vízcsobogás. Szokatlan dolog volt ez neki, de megmelengette a szívét.

Benyitott, mire csend támad, és mindenki ránézett. Már azon gondolkozott, hogy ugyanazzal a lendülettel, amivel benyitott, ki is megy, mikor az élet újra megindult.

Az asztalnál már rengetegen ültek, már az ő egyedül elköltött reggeli étkezéseihez képest.

Ott ült Ron, Hermione, és a kis Briana, Mellettük Remus, és egy vékony, tűzoltókocsi-piros hajú, kedves arcú nő, és épp sugdolóztak valamin. Aztán ült ott még egy ikerpár, akik Ron rokonai lehettek, mert a vörös haj stimmelt. Felálltak, és elindultak felé, otthagyva az eddig velük beszélgető szintén vörös lányt.

- Szevasz, Harry! Én Fred vagyok, és ez itt…

- George. Örvendünk! – mutatkoztak be széles mosollyal, azzal a fajtával, amit nem lehet nem viszonozni.

- Sziasztok! – ráztak hát kezet vigyorogva.

- Halljuk, micsoda kavarodást okoztál tegnap este! – ütögette meg a vállát az egyik. Emlékei szerint Fred.

- Bizony. És mi pont most nem voltunk itt! Pedig egy kis huligánüldözésben mindig benne lennénk! – folytatta a másik, szemöldökét mókásan felhúzogatva.

- Hát… Annyira nem élveztem személy szerint, de ha ti mondjátok… – mondta Harry bizonytalanul.

- Ne aggódj, ha megtanulod kezelni a pálcád, majd kilógunk, és ellátjuk a bajukat! – kacsintott rá az, amelyiknek egy aranyszínű pötty volt a szemében. Körülbelül ennyi különbség volt a kettő között, meg a hangjuk tért el egy kicsit.

- Fred Weasley! Meg ne halljam, hogy esténként muglikat hajkurászol a parkban! – jött az ingerült hang a tűzhely felől, majd elindult feléjük egy pufók vörös asszony, egyik kezében fakanállal, a másikban pálcával. Mikor odaért, egy kicsit ráütött mindkét fiú fejére, akik csínyen kapott gyerekként húzták be a nyakukat a mellükig sem érő nő előtt.

Nagy sóhaj kíséretében, mintha ez napi vita lenne köztük, elfordult a kettőstől, majd Harryre mosolygott.

- Üdvözöllek a főhadiszálláson, drágám. A nevem Molly Weasley, és ez a két Merlin-átka az én fiam. Ront már ismered, és az asztalnál ott ül még a lányom, Ginny. Kicsim, gyere ide! – emelte fel a hangját.

Csatlakozott hozzájuk az utolsó vörös hajú is a helyiségben. Egy bő piros pulcsi volt rajta, az elején egy hóbagollyal. A piros és a vörös éles kontrasztot alkottak egymással, amit csak kiemelt a fekete farmer, ami még rajta volt.

Hosszú haja a derekát söpörte, és az ő arcát is, akárcsak Brianáét, rengeteg szeplő borította, de jól állt neki. Arca fáradt volt, szemei karikásak, látszott, hogy alig bír ébren maradni.

- He… - a köszönése félbeszakadt, egy kiadós ásítás miatt. - …llo! Bocs. Ginny Weasley vagyok, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek – mosolygott rá a lány, és végre teljesen kinyitotta a szemét, megmutatva annak különleges színét. Sárgásbarna írisze volt, és körülötte, mintegy kiemelve, és keretbe foglalva azt, egy fekete sáv húzódott.

- Szia. Én is örülök – mosolygott vissza rá Harry.

- Ne haragudjatok, de ha csak egykor lesz a gyűlés, akkor én most hazamegyek, és bekómázok az ágyba. – Majd fáradtságának bizonyítékául még egyszer ásított.

- Menj csak kicsim. Csak el ne aludj, Dumbledore azt mondta, fontos dolgokról kell beszélnünk.

- Jó, anya… - forgatta meg szemeit a lány, majd intve nekik kiment.

- Tudod, általában udvariasabb, de most már lassan egy hete éjszakai műszakban van a Szent Mungóban, és ez kikészíti.

- Szent Mungó? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.

- Ja, persze, de szétszórt vagyok! – nevetett zavartan az asszony. – Hisz te nem tudhatod. Az egy kórház, ahogy a muglik mondanák. Ő ott gyógyító. De hagyjuk most ezt! Biztosan éhes vagy – terelte másra a szót, és szinte felragyogott az arca a mosolyától. – Mit szeretnél? Bármit elkészítek neked, csak szólj!

- Hát, egy kávét, és egy rántottát megköszönnék.

- Azonnal hozom is – mosolygott rá még egyszer, majd fiaihoz fordulva elkomorodott. – Mutassátok be mindenkinek. De rendesen ám! – fenyegette meg őket még egyszer a fakanállal, majd elment a tűzhely felé.

Az ikrek vigyorogva maguk közé karolták az új jövevényt, és az asztalhoz vezették.

- Fred, testvérem. Vajon hol kezdjük eme színes kompánia bemutatását? – bohóckodott George dagályosan beszélve.

- Ó, lelkem másik fele, én úgy vélem, az lenne a leghelyénvalóbb, ha az asztalfőtől haladnánk jobb kéz felé.

- Szívemből szóltál, cimbora.

Harry alig bírta ki, hogy ne röhögjön fel hangosan. A két fiú láthatóan teljesen bolond volt…

Odaléptek hát az asztalfőhöz, és magukkal húzták egy hajolásba az ott ülő férfi előtt.

- Engedelmeddel bemutatom a halálfalók és egyéb gonosztevők rémét, az egyszeri és utánozhatatlan aurort, Alastor Mordont, alias Rémszemet.

Az ősz hajú, ijesztő külsejű férfi elvigyorodott, még feltűnőbbé téve orrának hiányosságát, miközben egyik szeme őket figyelte, a másik mellettük elnézve az ajtóra fókuszált.

- Hello, Potter. Hallottam a tegnap esti kalandodról. Tudom, kikkel akadtál össze, jómagam már többször próbáltam őket jó modorra oktatni, de valahogy mindig elfelejtik – jót nevetve saját poénján visszafordult ennivalójához, és még annyit mondott: - Sejtésem szerint lesz még dolgunk egymással.

Az ikrek tovább rángatták a kissé elhűlt fiút, miközben halkan sugdostak a fülébe.

- Ne ijedj meg tőle, csak a rosszfiúkat bántja. De őket nagyon. A szemét, meg az orra egy részét is rájuk áldozta, sőt sejtésünk szerint ép eszének egy részét is. Ezt úgy értsd, hogy nála paranoiásabb ember nincs a földön…

Időközben a következő emberhez értek.

- Ő itt Tom Felton. A Minisztériumban dolgozik, mint aktatologató, és egyes számú közellenség, mert mindenki tudja, hogy a jó Dumbledore oldalán áll. – A bemutatott elhúzta a száját ezekre a szavakra, de végül elmosolyodott, és kezet nyújtott Harrynek.

- Örvendek. Valóban, nemrég elég nyíltan kifejtettem azon véleményem, miszerint az igazgató az egyetlen értelmes és döntésképes varázsló napjainkban. Hagy ne mondjam, nem arattam vele tetszést a minisztériumi talpnyalók között, és most az örökbefogadások részlegén dolgozom. Nem panaszkodom, hisz sokkal nyugalmasabb, mint a Külügy, de mégis…

- Köszi, Tom! Majd később elmeséled – mentette ki őket Fred, majd mentek is tovább, és ezúttal nem kellett nógatni a középen lévőt.

- Értelmes figura, de be nem áll a szája. Van egy hasonló testvérünk, majd őt is megismered. Bár sok örömöd nem lesz benne… - súgta a fülébe George.

- Ez itt Madame Rosmerta, a legbájosabb, és legbelevalóbb kocsmárosnő, akit ismerünk – mondta a következő bemutatást hangosan, mikor egy ötven körüli, szépvonású nőhöz értek.

- Hello, Harry – üdvözölte mély alt hangján, és érdeklődve nézte a sebhelyét a homlokán. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Tudod, mennyire hasonlítasz az apádra?

- Ööö… nem igazán. Még sosem láttam róla fényképet.

- Nem-e? – kiáltott fel Rosmerta. – Ezt gyorsan orvosold! Legközelebb hozok párat, bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy több ittlévőnek is van.

- A Rendből ismeri apámat?

- Ó, nem! Már elsős korukban az én kocsmámban múlatták az időt. Mindig le tudtak venni a lábamról. – Harry erre a jellemzésre elmosolyodott, mire a nő is. – Pont ezzel a mosollyal győztek meg mindig, hogy ne szóljak Albusnak! – felnevetett. – Azt hiszem, egyszer leülhetnénk beszélgetni. Tudok pár történetet, ami biztosan érdekelne.

- Alig várom! – vigyorgott üdvözülten a fiú, miközben tovább rángatták.

- Ugye, hogy te is beleszerettél? Mindenki bele szokott! – sóhajtott Fred.

- Bizony. Ő a legtutibb csaj. Ha tudnám, hogy hozzám jönne, megkérném… - ábrándozott George, ezzel testvérére hagyva a következő bemutatást.

- Most pedig ismerkedj meg ezerarcú barátnőnkkel, a társaságok színfoltjával, a nagyszrű Nymphadora Tonksszal!

A Remus mellett ülő nő elvigyorodott, majd felállva meghajolt feléjük.

- Szolgálatukra, uraim – szalutált utána viccesen, amit az ikrek is utánoztak, bár a szalutálásnál a másik fejéhez emelték a kezüket.

Miután ezen kinevették magukat, a nő leült, és mivel úgy látta, ő az utolsó bemutatandó, a velük szemben álló székekre mutatott.

- Üljetek le, és hagyjátok végre szegényt enni – szólt kedvesen az ikrekre, akik magukkal húzva Harryt, le is ültek.

A zöldszemű fiú pont Briana mellé került ezzel, aki tapsikolva fejezte ki e feletti örömét, mert a szája tele volt.

Jött Mrs Weasley, és lerakta elé a kért ételt és italt, majd szórakozottan megsimogatta a fejét, és továbbállt.

Harry mélyet szippantott a sonkás, hagymás, kolbászos rántotta illatából, majd megragadta a villáját, és enni kezdett. Miközben rágta a falatokat, vigyorogva szemlélte az asztaltársaságot, és nagyon jól érezte magát.

Elszórakozott Mordon búgócsigaként pörgő szemén, és elpirult, akárhányszor Madam Rosmerta rámosolygott. Az ikrek előtte, fölötte, és mögötte átnyúlva piszkálták egymást a villáikkal, miközben az anyjuk pörölt velük.

Remus és Tonks vele szemben beszélgettek, de úgy, mintha egy külön világban lennének. A válluk egymásnak támasztották, és mosolyogva súgták szavaikat a másik fülébe. A néha rá vetett pillantásaikból sejtette, hogy róla is beszélnek, de most ez sem érdekelte.

Majdnem kiköpte a kávéját, mikor a tűzhely felé tévedt a tekintete, és észrevette, hogy azon a serpenyők és lábasok magukat kavargatják, a mosogatóban pedig szorgalmasan járt magától a mosogatórongy, és amivel kész volt, az automatikusan a szárítóba lebegett.

Hát erre is jó a varázslat, nem csak a gyilkolásra. Ez a tudás egy kicsit felszabadultabbá tette, egészen addig, míg ki nem vágódott a konyha ajtaja, és meg nem jelent benne Perselus, mogorván összekulcsolt karral.

- Dumbledore szeretne veled beszélni. Ha kész vagy, odavezetlek.

Harry bólintott, felállt, majd követte az előtte lépkedő férfit az első emeletre, ahol az egyik ajtónál megállva bekopogott. Kihallatszott a „Gyere be!" felkiáltás, mire a tanár felé fordult, és metszően ránézett.

- Gondold meg, mielőtt döntesz, Potter. Nem menekülhetsz életed végéig. – Azzal elfordult, és leviharzott a lépcsőn, egy ideges fiút hagyva maga mögött.


End file.
